A Garota Perfeita
by Kataliny Oliveira
Summary: O colégio já não é complicado o bastante sem uma nova garota?E uma garota perfeita? Isabella Swan está com problemas. Ela está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo Edward.Este por sua vez se apaixona pela nova garota. Bella tem que tomar uma atitude e rápido
1. Prólogo

**Olá. A Garota Perfeita, uma fic diferente e que eu gosto muito de escrever. Anteriormente eu a postava no Twilight Brasil Fanfic, com o mesmo nome, apenas meu nick que era diferente, lá eu era Kanny, mas aqui no FF já tem uma então, deixa pra lá. (Para quem lia lá no TBF, é a mesma fic.) Bom, espero que curtam a fic e que comentem. Beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço!**

* * *

><p><strong>A garota perfeita<strong>

**Prólogo **

Para aqueles que acham que essa história é sobre uma garota linda, magra, alta, rica e popular... Desculpe dizer mais você está na fic errada.. Dessas qualidades a única que tenho é ser rica.

Sou Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar apenas de Bella. Tenho 17 anos, e vivo com minha mãe. Meu pai não passa de um espermatozóide em um potinho. Vivíamos em Phoenix até meus avós morrerem. Mas isso já faz muito tempo. Eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para um buraco verde e úmido ao qual as pessoas chamam de Forks. Ai você me pergunta, por quê? É fácil, minha mãe tem um único parente vivo na face da terra, além de mim claro, minha "tia" Esme Cullen. Ela não é minha tia de verdade, minha mãe e ela foram criadas juntas, meus avós adotaram Esme ainda pequena, depois ela casou com um médico, Carlisle Cullen, e foi morar com ele em Forks. Esme tem três filhos, o mais velho se chama Emmett. E os gêmeos Edward e Alice. Eles têm a minha idade 17 anos. Nós nos tornamos muito amigos desde quando eu vim para essa cidade eu tinha por volta de 3 anos de idade. Minha mãe comprou uma casa vizinha a da minha tia e vivemos bem desde então.

Ai você me pergunta, onde está o problema nessa história? Bem, por onde eu começo? Eu não tenho pai. Minha mãe é médica em um hospital em Port Angeles, e quase não tem tempo pra mim. Na escola sou considerada o "bichinho de estimação" dos Cullens. Eles e os Hale, Jasper e Rosalie Hale, são meus melhores amigos, mas eles são os populares e os mais bonitos e desejados de toda a escola. Eu não. Eu não sou popular e não sou bonita, muito pelo contrário, não que eu seja um monstro de tão feia, mas é que eu não sou de ficar me arrumando, me maquiando, não vejo necessidade para isso. Sempre ando de camiseta e calça jeans, não uso maquiagem e fico arrumando meu cabelo, nem as unhas. Mas eu não ligo, eu me sinto bem assim. Alice e Rosalie vivem querendo me arrumar e me emperiquitar como se eu fosse uma Barbie. Mas eu não deixo. E o maior problema de todos... Sou terminantemente apaixonada pelo Edward há anos. Mais ele me vê apenas como sua melhor amiga/quase prima. Eu não tenho a menor chance. Todas, TODAS, as meninas do colégio tem no mínimo uma queda por ele. Claro tirando Rosalie que é namorada do Emmett. Mas eu nunca o vi de namorada, claro ele sempre fica com algumas meninas, mas nada sério. Mas sempre que o vejo com outra meu coração morre um pouquinho.

Mas vamos ao que interessa...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Continuem lendo e sempre que puderem deixem sua opinião. Beijos!<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1 A chegada da Garota Perfeita

**Capitulo 1 – A chegada da Garota Perfeita**

Ela entra na sala de aula dez minutos depois da campainha. Vinte cabeças se voltam para ela. Quarenta olhos a observam andar até a frente da sala com sua pele perfeitamente bronzeada, usando uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca, e seus cabelos longos e lisos de movimento perfeito.

O Sr. Caius já está nos entediando. A poeira de giz no ar, ele lista no quadro os seis "órgãos" das Nações Unidas. A camisa branca de manga curta é tão fina que dá para ver a sombra dos pêlos em suas costas.

— ... Assembléia Geral, Conselho de Segurança... — continua zumbindo a voz anasalada.

— Eu queria ser membro do conselho dessa menina — diz um dos garotos, Mike Newton, apontando na direção da garota nova. A turma rompe em gargalhada. Bem, os garotos, pelo menos.

— Ora, ora — diz o Sr. Caius, dando meia-volta.- Quem é que temos aqui?

Ela lhe estende um bilhete. Eu olho fixamente e giro um feixe de cabelos castanho avermelhado em torno do meu dedo.

— Sente-se — diz o professor. E a nova aluna obedece. E calmamente volta ao fundo da sala, sem corar, embora todos estejam observando cada movimento seu. Especialmente Edward. O meu Edward!

— Esta é Tânia Denali, pessoal — diz o Sr. Caius. Os meninos aprovam com a cabeça e sorriem afetadamente. As garotas curvam os lábios para cima, em sorrisos falsos. Tânia se senta e olha para frente. Percebo que suas unhas, das mãos e dos pés, têm francesinhas. Escondendo as unhas mal cuidadas nas palmas das mãos, eu também olho para frente.

— ... Conselho Econômico e Social, Corte Internacional de Justiça...

O Sr. Caius retorna à lousa e continua a tagarelar. Como vem fazendo todo o semestre. Eu ouço com os ouvidos, mas meu pensamento está na nova garota. A garota perfeita, que agora se senta entre mim e Edward. Eu sinto que ele a está avaliando. Meu coração esmorece.

De todos os momentos possíveis, por que agora?


	3. Capítulo 2 Tipagem sanguínea

Capitulo 2 -

O sinal tocou. Segui para minha segunda aula andando vagarosamente. Eu teria dois tempos de matemática, e sem Edward. A aula dele agora era de literatura. Nessa aula eu me sentava com Alice. Fiquei repassando essa história da garota nova. Todos estavam caidinhos por ela. Nos corredores seu nome estava na boca de todos. Os meninos estavam extasiados com a sua beleza. E as meninas xingavam até a sétima geração dela por que os meninos não lhes davam mais atenção. Aff!

- Bella você viu a garota nova? – Alice me perguntou assim que eu entrei na sala.

- Infelizmente – eu disse. - Ela estava na minha primeira aula.

- O que faz uma pessoa trocar de escola no final do ano letivo? Falta apenas dois meses para acabarem as aulas. – Alice desandou a falar – Será que ela foi expulsa? Ou está fugindo de algum lugar?

- Como é que eu vou saber? – eu disse.

- Ok. Mas e como ela é? – ela perguntou um tanto quanto eufórica demais.

- Simplesmente perfeita. – eu falei me sentando e colocando o queixo na mesa. O professor ainda não tinha chegado. – O Edward ficou babando por ela a aula inteira.

- Oh! Belinha. – Alice disse alisando meus cabelos. Ela é a única pessoa que sabe sou apaixonada pelo Edward.

- Bom dia classe. – o professor entrou nos cumprimentou ao entrar na sala. Acabando com as conversas na sala e começou a dar sua matéria. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Só pensava em como Tânia era perfeita e que Edward poderia facilmente se apaixonar por ela. Senti uma tristeza, me deu vontade de chorar, mas eu consegui disfarçar, e tratei de pensar em outras coisas para tentar me distrair um pouco.

O sinal para o intervalou tocou e todos os alunos saíram em disparada para o refeitório. Parecia até que tinha estourado uma boiada. Depois que a maioria saiu da sala, eu e Alice fomos para os nossos armários guardar nosso material e depois seguimos para o refeitório. A maioria dos alunos almoçava ali. Eu não. Quer dizer de vez em quando eu me sentava com meus amigos na mesa deles, mas eu sempre servia de gozação entre os outros populares, meus amigos me defendiam, mas eu prefiro não passar por isso. Em tão eu sempre vou almoçar debaixo de uma grande árvore que havia no canto mais afastado do pátio, perto de onde já começava a floresta. Geralmente eu lanchava sozinha, em outras vezes Alice ou Edward iam ficar um pouco comigo.

- Bella eu vou ter que passar na secretária antes de ir pro refeitório. Você vem comigo ou prefere ir na frente? – ela me perguntou.

- Eu vou na frente, tudo bem? – eu falei.

- Ok. Daqui a pouco a gente se vê. – e ela foi na direção oposta a minha.

Segui então até o refeitório. Entrei na fila, e pedi apenas um refrigerante e umas batatas fritas. Eu sei, nada saudável! Mas quem liga? Eu não. Virei-me para ir cumprimentar meus amigos, mas tive uma enorme surpresa. Tânia Denali sentada ao lado de Edward na mesa. Ela conversava animadamente com Rose, Emmett, e Jasper que também se encontravam sentados ali. Resolvi ir direto para minha árvore, mas como o universo conspira contra mim, Rosalie me viu. E começou a me chamar, os outros também olharam em minha direção, mas eu só acenei e sai de lá. Segui pelo pátio até a árvore. Uma árvore de bordo, e mais atrás começava a floresta, eu caminhei até lá, sentei-me na grama de costas para escola encostada no tronco, e comecei a lanchar. Coloquei os fones do meu Ipod e fiquei ali escutando música e comendo minhas batatas sozinha.

Depois que terminei o meu "almoço", coloquei o lixo em um saquinho plástico para que depois eu o levasse para a lixeira. – educação é tudo minha gente!- Fiquei ali, sentada, olhando para aquela imensidão verde, e escutando música. O cheiro de terra úmida, e das árvores invadia minhas narinas. Os pássaros voavam de uma árvore a outra. Borboletas coloridas passavam voando por mim como se estivessem em um musical de balé. Era tudo tão... tão ... natureza. Chegava a ser entediante. Não que eu não goste da natureza, longe disso, mas é que Forks é um buraco verde onde chove o tempo todo. E isso é que é chato. Enquanto eu estava perdida em meus devaneios, percebi que alguém se aproximava, mas não procurei saber quem era.

- Oi – Uma voz familiar me chamou pelas costas. Pude senti até o hálito quente na minha nuca. O vento trazia seu perfume inigualável para mim. Era o Edward. Fingi não ter ouvido nada e continuei olhando para a floresta e escutando música. Mas minhas mãos estavam tremendo, ainda consegui disfarçar colocando-as ao lado do corpo. – Bella?

- Oi Edward. – falei sem emoção nenhuma na voz. – O que você quer?

- Eita! Vai me bater?. – ele disse levantando as mãos.

- Tá, desculpa. – eu disse. E ele se sentou na minha frente.

- Ok. Mais o que você tem? Por que tá sozinha aqui? E por que não foi falar com a gente na mesa? – Nossa ele tá parecendo Alice, cheio de perguntas.

- Primeiro eu não tenho nada. Segundo eu sempre almoço aqui. E terceiro vocês estavam tão entretidos conversando com a novata que eu achei melhor não atrapalhar.

- Você nunca atrapalha Bella. Você é minha melhor amiga, por mim você sempre se sentaria conosco na mesa, mas você não quer. – ele se virou e sentou-se encostado ao tronco do meu lado. – O que você está escutando? – ele pegou um dos meus fones de ouvido e ficou escutando música comigo.

- "Girlfriend" da Avril Lavigne - eu disse e comecei a cantarolar baixinho. Ele tirou os fones do ouvido.

- Bella, a Avril tem tantas músicas legais e você põe logo essa pra escutar. Sei não viu. – ele disse balançando a cabeça. Ahh se ele soubesse...

- Eu gosto, da licença? Obrigado. – eu disse com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios. E voltei a cantarolar um pouco mais alto, e de olhos fechados. Ele ficou ali do meu lado rindo de mim e começou a me imitar, cantarolando comigo. Eu tenho verdadeira paixão por música. Sempre que pinta inspiração estou lá compondo e vendo como fica no violão, na guitarra ou até no piano que tem lá em casa.

- Vamos? O sinal já vai tocar. – Edward falou levantando-se e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar a ficar de pé também.

- É o jeito. – eu disse limpando minha calça. Fomos caminhando lado a lado, a passos lentos até chegarmos ao meio do pátio onde tem umas mesas, estilo piquenique. Muitas pessoas estavam ali conversando, entre elas a novata e as que se acham as donas do pedaço, Jessica Stanley e seu grupinho formado por Lauren, Victória e Jane. Elas se acham as todas poderosas do colégio só por que são lideres de torcida. Grande porcaria. Mas o que realmente me chocou foi que quando eu e Edward passamos por elas, Tânia acenou e deu um sorrisinho sedutor para Edward, e o tonto acenou de volta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Vocês já ficaram amiguinhos foi? – eu perguntei em um tom casual, mas já estava fervilhando por dentro.

- Ela é muito legal, sem contar que é linda. – ele disse com um sorrisinho torto. O MEU sorrisinho torto! – Eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

- Hum. – eu murmurei e apressei o passo para sala de aula. Ele veio atrás de mim, mas ainda falando da garota perfeita. Saco!

Fomos andando lado a lado pelos corredores. Paramos em nossos armários para pegar nossos cadernos e os livros. Alice e Jasper apareceram e fomos juntos para nossa aula de biologia. Nós quatro estamos no segundo ano do colegial. Rosalie e Emmett estão no terceiro ano. Chegamos à sala e o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Eu juro que não entendo essa adolescência, agem como adultos, querem ser respeitados como adultos, mas dentro de uma sala de aula sem professor presente se comportam como crianças no jardim de infância. Os meninos jogando bolinhas e aviõezinhos de papel uns nos outros. As meninas fofocando, lixando as unhas e rindo como hienas.

- Bom dia pessoal. – o Sr. Banner falou ao entrar na sala. Ele estava equilibrando umas caixinhas pequenas nos braços. Ele as colocou na mesa e começou a distribuí-las. – Hoje nós vamos estudar tipagem sanguínea. Eu quero que vocês peguem um pedaço de cada caixa. - ele disse enquanto tirava um par de luvas de borracha do seu jaleco e colocava-as nas mãos. - A primeira coisa é um cartão de instrução. - ele continuou, pegando um cartão branco com quatro quadrados marcados nele. - A segunda é um aplicador –- ele segurou alguma coisa que parecia ter dentes - E a terceira é uma micro-agulha esterilizada. — ele pegou um pacote de plástico azul e abriu. - Eu vou passar com um conta gotas para preparar os seus cartões, então, por favor, não comecem até que eu chegue em vocês. - ele passou em cada mesa colocando cuidadosamente uma gota de água em cada quadradinho. - Agora eu quero que cada um de vocês fure o seu dedo cuidadosamente com a agulha e ponham uma pequena gotinha de sangue em cada quadradinho. E então aplique no cartão.

Todos na sala começaram a fazer exatamente o que o Sr. Banner disse. Menos eu. Quando ele entrou na sala com aquelas caixinhas eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Comecei a suar frio, minhas mãos tremiam, meu estomago ficou embrulhado. Deitei a testa na bancada fria, tentado não pensar no que está acontecendo ao meu redor. Mas não adiantou. O cheiro de água salgada e ferrugem que vinha das gotas de sangue nos quadradinhos me tomaram. Eu tentava respirar calmamente pela boca mais não estava adiantando.

- Bella? Você está bem? – Edward me perguntou.

- Não. – eu gemi.

- Você quer que eu te leve a enfermaria? – ele perguntou com uma ponta de aflição em sua voz.

- Quero. – eu disse. Tudo a minha volta girava e meu estomago se revirava.

- Sr. Banner eu preciso levar Bella até a enfermaria. Ela está se sentindo mal. – Edward disse.

- Srta. Swan? – o Sr. Banner veio até a minha carteira, olhou para mim e voltou-se para Edward. – Sr. Cullen leve-a, por favor.

- Belinha? – Alice me chamou. – Eu vou com vocês.

- Não Srta. Cullen. Seu irmão é perfeitamente capaz de levar a Srta. Swan a enfermaria. Ela não levou um tiro, está apenas enjoada.

- Ok. – ouvi a baixinha resmungar.

- Vamos Bella. – Edward falou passando um dos meus braços em seu pescoço e me segurando pela cintura. Minha cabeça girou ainda mais com o movimento. Edward praticamente me carregou, pois eu me rastejava. Ele me guiou até a enfermaria. A secretária que estava atrás de um balcão pediu para que ele me coloca-se em uma maca que havia ali. Deitei com os olhos fechados, o enjoo já estava passando. Ela me deu uma coisa pra cheirar e disse que logo eu ficaria bem. E voltou para seu lugar.

- Bella você está melhor? – Edward me perguntou segurando minha mão. Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, como em todas as vezes que ele me toca.

- Quase. – eu gemi.

- Você estava horrível. Ficou pálida de repente. – ele falou. – Eu tinha me esquecido que você passa mal quando vê sangue.

- E quando sinto o cheiro também. – eu disse. Com um sorrisinho. Lentamente tentei me sentar na maca, ainda com os olhos fechados. Edward ajudou a me endireitar. Abri meus os olhos e ele estava ali na minha frente. Lindo como sempre, mas com um ar de preocupado.

- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou.

- Estou. Obrigado. Desculpa te dar esse trabalho. – eu disse um pouco envergonhada.

- Você nunca me dá trabalho Bellinha. - ele falou acariciando meu rosto.

Ficamos mais um tempinho ali, até o sinal tocar para irmos embora. Edward me ajudou a descer da maca, e fomos andando lentamente até o estacionamento. Assim que chegamos lá, Alice e Rosalie que estavam encostadas no Jipe do Emmett voaram em meu pescoço. Perguntando se eu estava bem? Se eu sentia algo? Se queria ser levada para um hospital?

- Ei! Eu estou bem. Vocês sabem que eu passo mal com sangue. Mas não foi nada demais. – eu disse e elas pararam com o ataque. – Cadê minhas coisas?

- Tá aqui. – Alice falou me entregando minha mochila.

- Valeu. – eu agradeci.

- Vamos? - Edward me conduziu até o Volvo prata dele. Ele e Alice ganharam carros de presente de dezoito anos antecipado de Esme e Carlisle, em maio. Eles só fazem aniversário em Junho. Edward ganhou um Volvo prata lindo. E Alice um Porsche amarelo canário, lindíssimo. E como eu ainda vou fazer dezoito em setembro... Estou esperando o meu.

Eu e Alice entramos no carro de Edward. Depois de alguns minutos de Edward e Jasper conversando com Emmett sobre um jogo que vai ter e que eles precisam treinar, e blá blá blá, eles entraram. Alice e Jasper no banco de trás, esses dois são um chove não molha, faz tempo que todos sabem que eles se gostam, às vezes eles ficam, mas até agora não se resolvem e começam a namorar de uma vez. Fomos os quatro calados. Quando chegamos em casa eu desci rapidamente, me despedi deles e entrei em casa. Como se fizesse diferença além de sermos vizinhos tem uma porta no quintal que da livre acesso as duas casas, já que pela lei minha mãe e Esme são irmãs.

- Daqui a pouco eu subo pra ficar com você. – Alice disse da janela do carro.

- Não Alice. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha, acho que vou dormir um pouco, ok? – eu disse. Pois eu queria ficar mesmo sozinha e minha cabeça estava doendo um pouco.

- Está bem. – ela disse. – Então mais tarde eu subo.

- Você está mesmo bem? – dessa vez foi Edward que falou.

- Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Eu vou comer alguma coisa, tomo um remédio, me deito e depois estou nova em folha. – disse dando um sorrisinho. – Agora eu vou entrar. Tchau.

- Tchau. – eles falaram em coro. E entraram na garagem dos Cullens.

Entrei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Larguei minha mochila em uma cadeira e fui tomar um banho. Fiquei um tempão debaixo daquela água morna deliciosa. Decidi não pensar em nada, e apenas ir comer algo e me deitar. Foi o que fiz. Depois do banho fui até a cozinha. Nossa empregada já havia ido embora, fiz apenas um sanduiche, tinha suco de laranja na geladeira. Dava para enganar o estomago. Eu não queria mexer no jantar, que era sopa de sei lá o que, eu não gosto e não entendo muito de sopa, só sei que era verde. Urgg! Depois do meu lanchinho voltei para o quarto, ainda era seis da tarde, mas mesmo assim apaguei todas as luzes e fui me deitar um pouco.


	4. Capítulo 3  Hera

Capítulo 3

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente, logo chegou o fim de semana. E como de costume eu, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett saímos para algum lugar. Todas as noites de sábado nós nos reunimos para curtir um pouco. Nós sempre variamos entre shows, restaurantes, cinema, pizzaria, etc. O lugar não importa muito, o importante é estarmos todos juntos. Nesse fim de semana escolhemos ir ao cinema, pois já faz algumas semanas que não vamos.

Já é fim de tarde e eu estou aqui, sentada em uma espreguiçadeira perto da piscina, e com meu inseparável amigo, meu violão. Por incrível que pareça não está chovendo em Forks, mas também não tá fazendo sol, mas dá pra ficar com uma roupa mais leve. Estou a um tempão enrolada com uma música na minha cabeça, está quase pronta, mas está faltando algumas notas para a melodia.

**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne**

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And i thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?(even know you)

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Refrão:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you care

And making me feel like i was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as i fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

-Nossa que música linda. – levei um susto quando o vi parado na porta que dá livre acesso as casas. – É sua?

- Oi Edward. É minha sim, acabei de compor. – eu disse um pouco ruborizada. — Gostou?

- Claro. Está ótima! E sua voz... Você está cansada de saber o que eu acho, você tem que investir na sua carreira como cantora. – ele disse vindo em minha direção e sentando-se em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado da minha.

- hahahahaha- eu acho engraçado o jeito que ele sempre fala para eu ser cantora. Como se alguém fosse querer aparecer no show de uma feia desengonçada como eu. Aff. – Você sabe o que eu penso...

- Eh, eu sei. E não concordo. Mas vamos deixar isso para lá. – ele disse. – As férias estão chegando, acho que vai ser bem legal, você não acha?Passar um mês em uma casa de campo, vai ser bem legal.

-É, mais natureza. Como se Forks já não tivesse o suficiente. – eu disse desanimada.

- Eu sei que Forks é um buraco verde e úmido, mas vai ser legal Bella. – ele falou com um sorrisinho torto. – Todas as férias vamos para um lugar diferente, praias, visitar outros países, lugares históricos, lembra quando a gente foi pra Paris?

- Claro. Alice e Rosalie quase enlouqueceram. Era o dia todo enfiado em lojas comprando tudo que lhes colocassem na frente. E os outros querendo ir conhecer os pontos turísticos. – eu disse morrendo de rir com a lembrança. – E quando fomos para a Disney?

- Nossa. A gente devia ter uns 10 anos. Foi muito legal. Você lembra que Alice nos arrastou para um salão no Magic Kingdom, acho que o nome é...

- Bippidy Bobbidi Boutique. – Alice falou aparecendo no meu quintal. – Estão falando mal de mim é? Bem que eu senti minha orelha queimar...

- Estávamos relembrando nossas viagens de férias. E o que se pode fazer se você sempre aprontava todas e nos fazia te seguir para onde você fosse? – Edward disse rindo. – Você sempre foi louca...

- Epa! Olha o respeito. – Alice disse se sentando aos meus pés na cadeira.

- Louca por compras e qualquer coisa totalmente feminina. – Eu disse.

- Humm. – ela murmurou. – Então, mudando de assunto, que filme vamos ver hoje?

- Sei lá. Quais estão passando? – eu perguntei.

- Têm vários, mas tem um com a Christina Aguilera, Burlesque, ,disseram ser bem legal. O que você acha Ed?- Alice falou.

- Tanto faz, eu vou sair com a Tânia. – ele disse assim, como se não fosse nada, como se dissesse que estava indo a padaria comprar pão.

- O que? – Alice perguntou.

- É isso mesmo. Chamei Tânia para jantar. – ele explicou.

- Ah, e aonde vocês vão? – eu perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Vamos para Port Angeles, no La Bella Italia. – ele disse. – Por falar nisso tá na minha hora. Ainda tenho que me arrumar para ir buscá-la. Tchau pra vocês.

- tchau... – eu disse, enquanto ele se afastava.

- E então... vamos nos arrumar? Daqui a pouco os meninos vão estar aí para irmos ao cinema. – Alice falou, um pouco sem graça.

- Você viu? – eu perguntei. – A garota nem chegou direito e eles já vão sair. Sozinhos Alice, um encontro!

- Eles são só amigos Belinha. – Alice tentou me animar.

- São amigos agora. Não duvido nada que eles acabem se apaixonando. Ela é perfeita Alice, não tem como competir. – falei desanimada.

- Calma Bella. Pára de sofrer por antecipação. E agora vai tomar um banho que em uma hora vamos para Port Angeles, ok? – Alice disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta de acesso para a casa dela. – Vou avisar aos meninos sobre o filme. Sobe e para de pensar em besteira.

- Ok. – eu disse enquanto ela ia. Depois que Alice não estava mais ali, peguei meu violão, meu caderno onde anoto minhas músicas e o estojo de canetas. Subi e deixei tudo no meu quarto. Desci até a cozinha, pois já estava com fome. A Joana, nossa empregada brasileira estava terminando de arrumar umas compras no armário. Ela é uma ótima pessoa, já deve estar com seus 60 anos de idade, mas parece uma adolescente, ela tem uma energia, uma vontade de viver, de rir, de se divertir, que às vezes eu até me canso só de vê-la. Quando eu era pequena, quer dizer, pequena ainda sou. Mais quando eu era mais nova, ela ensinava português para mim, Edward e Alice. Nós gostávamos muito de ouvir ela falar de como o Brasil é bonito, e de como o povo é carismático. Nós gostávamos tanto que em uma de nossas férias, acho que eu tinha uns 13 anos, fomos todos para lá. Conhecemos o Rio de Janeiro, fomos também para o nordeste, mas como era inverno lá não curtimos muito a praia. Mas nos divertimos muito, foi muito legal.

- Quer alguma coisa Bella? – Joana me perguntou. – Eu posso preparar algo.

- Não precisa, vou comer só uma maça e já está bom. – falei pegando a fruta de cima de uma fruteira no balcão.

- Tudo bem. Então eu vou indo, já deixei tudo pronto. Até segunda Bella. – ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Subi para o meu quarto. Já estava escurecendo lá fora. Tomei um banho demorado, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi, uma calça jeans marrom café, uma blusa creme de mangas curtas e com lastex na barra. Alice odeia essa blusa, mas eu gosto, é confortável. Meu celular começou a tocar em cima da cama e eu fui atender. Era Alice.

- Oi Lice. – eu falei ao atender.

- Você já está pronta? – ela perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Estou.

- Então vem pra cá que o pessoal já chegou. – ela disse.

- Ok. – falei e desliguei o celular o colocando no bolso. Peguei algum dinheiro e minha identidade, e sai.

Eu já tinha avisado a minha mãe que iria sair com o pessoal como sempre. E hoje faria plantão no hospital. Tranquei a casa e fui para casa de Alice. Entrei pela porta dos fundos e fui até a sala. O pessoal estava todo reunido e riam muito. Quando cheguei à sala, me deparei com a visão do paraíso. Edward ainda estava na sala conversando com Emmett sobre alguma coisa do jogo de basquete que passava na TV. Ele estava lindo, mas com certeza arrumou-se todo para impressionar a Tânia. Apesar de que ele poderia se vestir como um mendigo e ainda assim ficar estupendo. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, com uma camisa xadrez e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Divino!

- E aí vamos? – eu perguntei.

- Vamos. – Alice respondeu.

- Eu também já estou de saída. Vou buscar a Tânia. – ele disse levantando-se do sofá e indo.

- Vamos logo. Levanta essa bunda daí Emmett. – Rosalie falou puxando Emmett do sofá.

Fomos até a garagem, entramos no jipe de Emmett e fomos em direção à Port Angeles. Chegamos ao cinema, compramos os ingressos, as pipocas, refrigerantes, balas e chocolates e fomos assistir ao filme. E que filme! Christina Aguilera faz o papel de Ali, uma jovem cantora que decide tentar a vida em Los Angeles. Ela consegue um emprego de garçonete na boate Burlesque, cuja proprietária sabe tudo de música e dança. Ao fazer amizade com uma bailarina local, ela acaba despertando o ciúme de outra e o interesse de Jack, que é barman e músico. Ali se envolve com a atmosfera do lugar e dá inicio a um ambicioso plano de se tornar uma estrela.

Depois do filme fomos até uma pizzaria, comemos, brincamos, foi uma farra. Quando chegamos em casa já era muito tarde. O carro de Edward não estava na garagem. Despedi-me do pessoal e entrei em casa. Fui direto para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho e fui dormir. O fim de semana se passou sem grandes surpresas. Segunda - feira chegou. Escola, de novo.

Eu, Alice e Emmett fomos para escola. Edward já havia saído, disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa antes. Chegamos a escola, Rosalie e Jasper estavam no estacionamento. Emmett voou para cima de Rosalie. Jasper e Alice ficaram naquele chove não molha habitual deles, e eu segurando vela. Cada um seguiu seu caminho. Eu fui para minha primeira aula, história, pelo menos eu teria essa aula com Edward. O sinal ainda não havia tocado. Cheguei na sala, que estava quase vazia e fui para o meu lugar. Pouco tempo depois o sinal tocou e a sala encher. Edward apareceu, me cumprimentou como sempre e se sentou na carteira dele. E quem me aparece em seguida? Tânia! Ela entrou e se sentou ao lado de Edward. Os dois ficaram murmurando alguma coisa até que o professor adentrou a sala.

- Bom dia. – O senhor Donnel falou. – Pessoal a aula de hoje vai ser sobre a mitologia grega. Eu quero que formem duplas, abram seus livros cada dupla vai escolher um deus, ou ser mitológico para falar. Façam um resumo e na segunda aula as duplas se apresentaram. Entendido? - a sala confirmou e começou a agitação para escolherem as duplas. Eu sempre faço dupla com Edward não havia com o que me preocupar.

- Edward faz comigo? – Tânia perguntou, com um jeitinho meio sensual.

- Claro. – O QUE? Ele falou o que eu acho que ele falou? Edward puxou sua cadeira para mais perto dela e começaram a ler o livro.

- Edward? – eu disse indignada. Ele nem se preocupou em me falar nada.

- Oi Bella? – ele disse se virando para mim.

- Nós sempre fazemos os trabalhos juntos. – eu disse enquanto a putânia sorria debochadamente de mim por trás de Edward.

- É que Tânia me chamou primeiro. Desculpa Bella. Tenta ver se tem alguém sem par. – ele disse calmamente.

- Tudo bem. – eu falei e ele se virou para Tânia. Eu olhei para a sala e quase todos já haviam formados suas duplas.

- Bella? – ouvi alguém me chamar pelas costas. Virei-me e vi que era Alec. Alec fazia parte do time de basquete da escola. Era um popular diferente. E um dos únicos que não me tratavam mal. Muito pelo contrário, ele sempre foi muito simpático comigo. A gente só não anda muito juntos, por que ele e Edward não se dão bem. E eu nem sei por que.

- Oi Alec. Tudo bem? – eu disse.

- Todo bem. Você já tem dupla pro trabalho? – ele perguntou meio que...esperançoso?

- Não. – eu respondi e olhei rapidamente para onde Edward e Tânia estavam.

- Posso fazer com você? Eu também estou sem par. – ele falou.

- Claro. Eu estava justamente procurando alguém para fazer o trabalho comigo. – Alec sentou-se ao meu lado e começamos a fazer o trabalho.

Escolhemos falar sobre a deusa Hera. Tivemos que ler sobre a deusa no livro. E fizemos o resumo terminamos mais rápido do que imaginávamos. Ficamos apenas conversando baixinho para não atrapalhar as outras duplas. Edward e Tânia eram só risinhos. Alec é uma ótima companhia, conversamos sobre tudo um pouco, escola, pretensões para o futuro, sobre o time de basquete. Enfim a primeira aula acabou e começariam as apresentações. Algumas duplas foram se apresentar na frente da sala, até que chegou a minha vez.

- Isabella, Alec, é a vez de vocês. – o professor disse. Eu e Alec nos levantamos e fomos até a frente da turma e começamos a ler. – Sobre quem vocês irão falar?

- Sobre a deusa Hera. – Alec disse ao professor. Eu comecei a ler ignorando os risinhos debochados das lideres de torcida. Alec depois continuou até finalizar.

_ As crises de ciúme provocadas pela infidelidade de seu esposo, Zeus, marcaram o comportamento da deusa grega Hera em muitos episódios da mitologia. Hera, na mitologia grega, era filha de Cronos e Réia, irmã e esposa de Zeus. Venerada como rainha dos deuses em Esparta, Samos, Argos e Micenas, tinha entre as duas últimas cidades um templo famoso por abrigar uma bela estátua sua, esculpida em ouro e marfim por Policleto._

_ Embora, na lenda, Hera figure como deusa da vegetação, foi em geral considerada rainha do empíreo - o céu - e protetora da vida e da mulher. Esta última característica tornava-a também protetora da fecundidade e do matrimônio, pelo que recebeu o nome de Ilítia, atribuído em outras ocasiões a uma filha sua. Foram também seus filhos Hebe, a juventude florida; Ares, deus da guerra; e Hefesto, deus ferreiro._

_ O ciúme despertado pelas constantes infidelidades de Zeus levou-a a perseguir encarniçadamente as amantes do marido e os filhos oriundos dessas uniões de Zeus. Hera intervém com muita freqüência nos assuntos humanos: protegeu os aqueus na guerra de Tróia e velou, igualmente, pelos argonautas, para que seu barco passasse sem perigo pelos temíveis rochedos de Cila e Caribde. Seus atributos são o cetro e o diadema, o véu (associado à mulher casada) e o pavão (símbolo da primavera)._

_ Os poetas a representam dotada de uma beleza austera e grave, de grandes olhos calmos e modestos, e, principalmente, de braços brancos, roliços e formosos, que constituíam o seu principal atributo físico._

_ As núpcias de Zeus e Hera foram celebradas na ilha de Creta, próximo ao rio Thereno. Para torná-las mais solenes, foram convidados todos os deuses e semi-deuses. Atenderam todos ao convite, com a exceção da ninfa Cheloné, que chegou atrasada devido às sandálias lhe machucarem os pés. Hera, indignada com este atraso e atribuindo-a a pouco caso com o casamento, transformou a ninfa em tartaruga._

_ Hera foi exemplarmente casta e fiel a seu esposo, sendo venerada como o símbolo da fidelidade conjugal. Esta virtude se realça na lenda de Ixion, rei dos Lápitas, o qual, convidado a participar do banquete celeste, ousou cortejar a rainha dos deuses. Ela, porém, advertiu seu marido e este, para provar a má fé do hóspede, forjou com uma nuvem uma figura idêntica à de Hera e surpreendeu Ixion enlaçando amorosamente a nuvem e dizendo palavras ternas. Para castigar este gesto insensato, Zeus atirou Ixion aos infernos, onde ele foi amarrado por cordas feitas de serpentes a uma roda que gira incessantemente._

_ Este atributo moral tornou Hera a protetora das mulheres casadas, motivo pelo qual recebeu o nome de Hera Gamelios; e daí, por extensão, igualmente protetora dos partos e dos recém-nascidos. Além disso, ela velava pelos deveres dos filhos para com os pais, principalmente para com a mãe._

Terminamos de ler. Os alunos aplaudiram de mal grado, mas eu não me importo mesmo. E voltamos a nos sentar. Mais algumas duplas se apresentaram até chegar à vez de Edward e Tânia. Eles falaram sobre Afrodite, a deusa do amor. Tânia enquanto lia ficava de sorrisinhos para Edward, que só faltava babar por ela. Eu não sei o que os homens dessa escola viram nela para ficarem tão bestas assim. Tudo bem ela é linda e perfeita. Mas pelo que vejo é só por fora. Por dentro ela é uma bela bisca!

Os dias se passaram, ou melhor, se arrastaram. Edward e Tânia estavam cada vez mais próximos e isso era um Saco! Fiquei sabendo que eles estão ficando há alguns dias. Isso me pegou de surpresa, não pensei que fosse ser tão rápido, mas parece que essa bisca é boa no gatilho.

Todos os dias os dois estavam sentando juntos para almoçar. E eu como sempre ia para a debaixo da árvore no pátio. Alice e Rosalie agora sempre estavam lá comigo. Nós ficávamos conversando bobagens durante o intervalo inteiro, e sempre acabávamos falando do meu amado Edward e da insuportável da Tânia. Rosalie e Alice falavam que ela não parecia ser má pessoa, que era legal, que eu deveria conhecê-la melhor, e blá bláblá. Mas eu não sei algo nela me deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha. Principalmente quando ela entrou para as lideres de torcida, ficando ainda mais amiguinha de Jessica e todo o seu grupinho sem noção.

Edward não parava mais em casa e falava muito pouco comigo. Quem tem sempre estado ao meu lado é o Alec. Nós sempre conversamos e ele tem ido algumas vezes me acompanhar na hora do intervalo. Ele está se tornando um bom amigo. Melhor do que Edward, com certeza.


	5. Capítulo 4  Namoro

Capítulo 4

Mais alguns dias se passaram... monótonos. Mas uma coisa me abalou as estruturas. Edward pediu Tânia em namoro. E é claro que a bisca aceitou. Como não iria? Edward é lindo, atencioso, carinhoso, popular, e sua lista de adjetivos positivos se estende por quilômetros. Eu fiquei triste quando soube. Alice me disse que Jasper falou que ele havia ido ontem à noite ao cinema com Tânia, e que ele a pediu em namoro. Ela disse que Edward chegou a casa pisando em nuvens de tanta felicidade, por que Tânia havia aceitado.

Neste momento eu, Alice e Rosalie e surpreendentemente, Edward. Estamos sentados nas espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina. Já faz algumas horas que chegamos da escola, eu e as meninas ficamos conversando e resolvemos fazer um lanche a beira da piscina já que estava sol. Milagre! Pois em Forks chove pelo menos 300 dias por ano. Aff! Ele veio pegar meu caderno de física emprestado, pois se esqueceu de anotar umas questões da revisão para a prova de amanhã. Ficamos conversando um pouquinho e ele logo foi embora. As meninas e eu continuamos sentadas conversando sobre o namoro dos dois.

- Você acha que esse namoro dos dois é sério Alice? – Eu perguntei assim que ela me falou o que havia acontecido.

- Eu sinto dizer mais acho que sim Bella. Edward está gostando da Tânia. E está feliz com ela. – Alice disse.

- É Bella acho que você vai ter que desistir do seu amor por ele – Rosalie disse – Você demorou demais. Não tomou uma atitude e outra tomou o seu lugar.

- Eu sei. – falei tristemente.

- Nada disso. Nós vamos bolar algum plano para separar os dois, ou eu não me chamo Alice Cullen. – Alice falou com aquela expressão maquiavélica que ela sempre tinha quando ia aprontar algo. – Eu não vou deixar minha melhor amiga ficar sofrendo sem lutar.

- É isso aí Alice. – Rosalie disse alegremente. – Pode ser que ainda dê tempo Bella. É a sua última chance de conquistar o Edward pra você amiga.

- Quer saber? Vocês tem razão. Tudo o que eu faço é me lamentar pelos cantos. Eu amo o Edward e vou lutar por ele. Aquela biscate vai ter que se ver comigo. Eu não sei como, mas o Edward vai ser meu. – falei em um surto de esperança. Eu não posso perder essa guerra sem ao menos ter lutado.

- É isso aí Bella! Vamos acabar com esse namoro do Edward. – Alice disse toda alegre e dando pulinhos – Você vai ser minha cunhada. Ai que emoção.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada! – Edward apareceu do nada berrando conosco. – Vocês duas saiam eu quero falar com a Bella. – ele disse com uma cara de poucos amigos. Alice e Rosalie saíram com uma expressão um pouco assustada.

- Edward? – eu disse nervosamente.

- Bella? O que foi isso? – ele parecia confuso.

- Isso o que? – eu perguntei. Será que ele ouviu toda a conversa?

- Você me ama Bella? Isso é verdade? – Edward falou em uma voz mais calma. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus olhos já estavam marejados. Passei as mãos nos cabelos e mordi meu lábio inferior com força. Eu estava nervosa. Não queria que ele soubesse dos meus sentimentos assim.

- Amo – eu sussurrei.

- Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Eu queria te contar, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação. – eu disse. – Mas agora você já sabe... Edward eu sempre te amei. Primeiro como um irmão, e agora como homem. Eu te amo Edward. E agora como você já sabe nós poderíamos...

- Não Bella. – ele disse me cortando a fala. – Eu te amo muito, mas como irmã e isso nunca vai mudar. Eu agora estou com Tânia e gosto muito dela.

- Mas Edward... – eu já chorava. Por que? Por que ele não pode ter os mesmos sentimentos que eu.

- Bella eu não quero saber de você, ou de uma das meninas, se metendo no meu namoro com Tânia, você me ouviu? – ele estava irritado.

- E o que eu faço com esse sentimento? Jogo fora como se não tivesse a mínima importância? É isso? – eu falei quase gritando.

- Bella me desculpe. Mas eu não te amo como mulher. Eu gosto da Tânia. Por favor, vamos voltar a ser apenas bons amigos como sempre fomos.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse secando minhas lágrimas. Mas não estava nada bem. Meu coração estava dilacerado. Ignorada pelo meu primeiro amor. – É assim que você quer.

- E mais uma coisa. – ele falou quase indo embora. – Tânia vai conosco para casa de campo.

- O QUE? – eu gritei. – Você quer me humilhar mesmo não é Edward. Eu acabo de dizer que te amo, você me rejeita e ainda por cima vai levar a sua namorada para passar as férias conosco.

- Bella eu só quero que vocês se dêem bem. Por favor, não arme nada para me separar dela. Eu não sei o que eu... O recado está dado.

Ele saiu do meu quintal indo para sua casa. Eu recolhi o que havia de meu nas cadeiras e fui para o meu quarto. Chorei tudo o que podia. Ignorei as batidas insistentes das meninas na minha porta. Eu queria ficar sozinha, apenas curtir minha fossa. Edward não gosta de mim. Isso é um fato! Mas como é que eu vou encará-lo de hoje em diante é o que estava me assombrando. Ver os dois pombinhos para cima e para baixo de mãos dadas, beijos e caricias na minha frente. Só de pensar já sinto uma luzinha se apagar dentro de mim.

No outro dia na escola. Tentei ao Maximo ignorar Edward e Tânia. Todos na escola já sabiam do namoro dos dois. Rosalie e Alice ficaram do meu lado, me consolaram. Na hora do intervalo, eu fiz o de sempre. Mas antes que o sinal tocasse eu resolvi dar uma passada no banheiro, para poder ir para a minha próxima aula. Entrei no banheiro e apenas uma menina estava lá. Fiz o que tinha que fazer e passei uma água no rosto. Eu estava com olheiras profundas, me arrumei ainda pior do que de costume. Nem o cabelo eu penteei, apenas prendi num coque mal feito. Quando eu já estava saindo do banheiro, algumas líderes de torcida e Tânia entram no banheiro. Elas começaram a rir quando me viram. Tânia tomou a frente e chegou mais perto de mim.

- Ora, ora, olha quem está aqui? – Tânia falou e as hienas de uniforme riram – Isabella Swan.

- Oi Tânia. –tentei ser educada com ela e fui em direção a porta.

- Não. Você vai me ouvir antes Isabella. – Tânia disse me prensando na parede. – Sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo? Que você está apaixonada pelo Edward. O MEU namorado. Isso é verdade Isabella?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Tânia. – eu disse tentando me soltar dela, sem sucesso. As outras líderes de torcida que reparei se tratar de Victória, Anny, e Sophie riam da situação.

- Você não sabe? – ela disse debochadamente. – Eu sei que é verdade. Eu escutei quando o Edward contou para os amigos dele. Que fofo Belinha! Você se declarou para o Ed ontem. Mas ele te rejeitou não foi?

- Isso não é da sua conta Tânia. – eu disse entre dentes.

- Claro que é da minha conta bobinha. Ou você acha que eu já não sabia da sua paixãozinha pelo Ed? Mas eu fui mais rápida e consegui o que queria. O Edward é um ótimo partido, além de ser lindo. Você é que é muito idiota em pensar que ele poderia te dar uma chance. Se liga garota! Você é um lixo. Quando em sã consciência o Ed namoraria uma baranga como você? NUNCA! Então não se meta no meu caminho! Se não eu passo por cima de você.

Ela me jogou no chão do banheiro e foi embora com as outras sem noção. Que o tempo todo só fizeram rir e cochichar entre si. Eu chorava de raiva. Raiva de mim! Por nunca ter tido coragem de falar para o Edward tudo o que eu sentia. Ter tido que me contentar em ser apenas sua amiga e nada mais. Fiquei em uma das cabines do banheiro até acabar as aulas. Eu não estava com cabeça para estudar. Quando o sinal tocou fui para casa a pé mesmo. Não queria ter que encontrar com ninguém conhecido. Mas como ainda eram três da tarde, resolvi visitar a clareira que eu e Edward sempre íamos antigamente. Lá é um lugar muito lindo, cheio de flores do campo. Era um lugar relaxante, ótimo para quem quer ficar sozinho.

Desliguei meu celular e fiquei no meio da clareira deitada na grama alta por um bom tempo. Quando começou a escurecer resolvi voltar para casa. Não é nem um pouco seguro andar pela floresta à noite. Sabe-se lá o que se pode encontrar. Cheguei em casa de noite. Encontrei minha mãe na sala.

- Isso são horas Isabella Swan? – ela gritou. – Você tem ideia do desespero que eu fiquei sem saber de você? Onde você estava até essa hora?

- Oi mãe. Desculpa não ter te avisado que eu ia demorar. Eu fui dar uma volta, espairecer um pouco.

- Que carinha é essa Bella? – ela disse se aproximando de mim e acariciando meu rosto.

- Não é nada. São só...as provas do colégio. É isso. Elas estão acabando comigo. – eu menti. Não que eu não tivesse um relacionamento aberto com ela. Mas é que eu não queria que mais ninguém soubesse dessa história.

- Você tem certeza Bella? – ela quis saber.

- Tenho mãe. Agora eu vou subir pro meu quarto. Estou cansada. Amanhã a gente se fala. – dei um beijo no rosto dela e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho demorado e fui me deitar.


	6. Capítulo 5  Beijo

Capítulo 5

Algumas semanas depois...

As provas já acabaram, estou aprovada. Último ano aí vou eu! Hoje é o último dia de aula. Amanhã estaremos indo passar dois meses na casa de campo que minha mãe alugou. Vamos juntar as famílias, como sempre, Swan, Cullen e Hale, todos juntos. Renée e Carlisle vão tirar férias dos hospitais em que trabalham. O único problema será aguentar a nojenta da Tânia durante dois meses. Ela está sempre me jogando indiretas, e quando estou por perto ela faz questão de se agarrar com Edward na minha frente. Por falar em Edward, nós quase não nos falamos mais. Parecemos dois estranhos.

O sinal tocou para o intervalo. Resolvi me sentar junto com meus amigos. Afinal hoje é o último dia de aula. Peguei meu lanche e me dirigi para a mesa. Mas me arrependi no segundo em que me sentei. Quer saber por quê? O casalzinho estava lá. Tânia como sempre não perdeu a oportunidade de me espezinhar. Quando ela me viu chegando perto da mesa foi logo puxando Edward para um beijo PB18 ( proibido para menores de 18 anos). Mas Edward a largou quando me viu sentar a mesa. E eu? Apenas os cumprimentei e depois os ignorei e fui conversar com os outros.

Quando o sinal anunciou o fim do último dia de aula. Os alunos jogaram seus cadernos e mochilas para o alto. Todos saíram alegres. Afinal a chatice do segundo ano chegou ao fim! Teremos quase dois meses de férias antes que comece o enfadonho terceiro ano. Arrumei minhas coisas e me dirigi até o meu armário. Tirei o resto das minhas coisas que havia ficado lá. Tinha pouca coisa. Apenas dois livros, uma muda de roupa limpa, e alguns papéis e trabalhos da escola. Enfiei tudo na mochila e me virei para ir ao estacionamento onde Alice me esperava.

- Bella! – Alec me chamou. – Oi.

- Oi Alec. – eu disse e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. De uns dias pra cá ele está com esse costume.

- Eu queria falar com você. Você tem um tempinho agora? – ele perguntou com cara de cachorro pidão.

- É que Alice está me esperando para ir para casa. Mas tudo bem. – eu disse.

- Faz assim, você liga pra Alice e diz para ela ir, nós conversamos e depois eu te deixo em casa. Tudo bem? – Alec falou.

- Ok – peguei meu celular no bolso da calça e liguei para Alice. No segundo toque ela me atendeu. - Alice?

_- Oi Bella. Onde você tá? –_ Ela perguntou.

- Ainda na escola. Olha, pode ir pra casa. Eu vou conversar com o Alec e depois ele me leva. Ok. – eu falei para Alice, enquanto Alec me olhava sorrindo.

- _O Alec? Hum... Ok. Beijo. – _Alice disse e depois desligou na minha cara! Abusada!

- Pronto. – eu disse para Alec guardando o celular no bolso. – O que você quer me dizer?

- Aqui não. Vamos até a pracinha aqui perto. Pode ser? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – seguimos para o estacionamento que já estava praticamente vazio. Entramos no carro do Alec que por sinal era lindo, um Kia Soul preto com detalhes prata. Ele me levou até a praçinha, nos sentamos em um dos bancos de madeira que havia ali. Um pipoqueiro estava passando e Alec comprou duas pipocas, uma salgada para ele e uma caramelada para mim.

- E então? O que você tem para me falar? – eu perguntei enquanto comia minha pipoca.

- Bella. Eu estou indo viajar hoje a noite, vou passar as férias com meu pai em San Francisco. E antes de ir que queria te perguntar uma coisa. – ele falou.

- Pergunte. – eu o incentivei.

- Bella é um pouco difícil falar... Mas... Eu... Eu... – pronto ele começou a gaguejar.

- Fala Alec. – eu o incentivei.

- Bella eu.. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Quer namorar comigo? – ele falou num fôlego só. E eu acabei me engasgando com a pipoca. – Bella? Respira. – ele disse me dando umas tapinhas de leve nas minhas costas.

- Desculpa. É que você me pegou desprevenida. – eu disse corando um pouco.

- Você aceita ser minha namorada? – ele insistiu.

- Alec, você sabe que eu gosto de você. Você tem sido um amigão. Mas você também sabe de quem eu gosto. Não sabe?

- Eu sei. – ele falou abaixando a cabeça tristemente. – Isso foi um não muito educado.

- Não. Eu não disse que não aceitava. – ele me olhou esperançoso – Mas já que quem eu gosto não gosta de mim... Eu tenho que aprender a gostar de quem gosta, não é? Então vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou viajar com a minha cambada, quer dizer família e uma intrusa e você vai passar as suas férias com o seu pai. E quando voltarmos nós conversamos e eu te dou uma resposta. Pode ser assim?

- Claro que sim. – ele disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios. – Eu vou esperar sua resposta.

- Obrigada Alec. Você é um cara muito legal.

- E você é a garota mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. – ele disse todo bobo.

- Deixa de ser mentiroso garoto! – eu falei e nós gargalhamos. Nos levantamos e fomos até o carro.

Já estava ficando tarde e eu ainda tinha que ajeitar umas coisas para viajar. Fomos para minha casa, e no caminho ficamos conversando bobagens. Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa Alec desceu do carro, e veio abrir a porta para mim.

- Nossa que cavalheiro. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Sempre. – ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério, pensativo. – Bella, sem querer ser abusado, ou desrespeitoso. Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Pede. – eu falei

- Eu queria... um beijo. – Alec disse e seu rosto tomou um leve tom rosado. – Não precisa se não quiser, eu entendo perfeitamente. Eu não estou querendo forçar a situação de maneira alguma. É que vamos ficar tanto tempo sem nos vermos...

- Tudo bem Alec. – EU DISSE TUDO BEM? CADÊ O MEU AMOR PLATÔNICO E INCONDICIONAL PELO EDWARD? Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que ele não me quer e ainda por cima quase não nos falamos mais. E o Alec tem sido muito meu amigo nesses últimos tempos. Eu tenho que gostar de quem gosta de mim gente!

- Tudo bem? Sério? – ele perguntou com um sorriso maior do que a boca.

- Sim. – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu lentamente. Uma de suas mãos foi para a minha cintura e a outra para minha nuca. Ele calmamente selou nossos lábios. O beijo começou suave, delicado, apenas duas bocas se conhecendo. Depois foi se tornando mais intenso! Alec beija muito bem. Fato! Seus lábios são quentes e carnudos. Nossas línguas exploravam cada parte da boca um do outro. Separamos nossas bocas quando o oxigênio se fez necessário. Alec ainda depositou um selinho demorado em meus lábios. Ele tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Um sorriso cheio de dentes certinhos e branquinhos. Dava para ver em seus olhos que ele gostava mesmo de mim. Mas o meu coração querendo ou não ainda pertence a outro. Um outro que não deu a menor importância para meus sentimentos.

- Pensa com carinho na minha proposta. Eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar. – ele disse me olhando nos olhos. - Eu agora preciso ir.

- Boa viagem. E pode deixar eu vou pensar. Não prometo nada, mas vou pensar. – eu fui sincera.

- Eu sei e agradeço. – ele depositou outro beijo em meus lábios. – Até a volta.

- Até. - Alec entrou no carro dele ainda olhando para mim, deu a partida e foi embora. Resolvi entrar logo em casa. Ainda tenho que terminar de fazer minhas malas. Assim que entrei no meu quarto escutei o grito agudo de uma nanica histeria vindo do andar de baixo. Alice!

- BELLA! - ela gritava.

-AQUI EM CIMA! – eu gritei de volta. Ela chegou esbaforida ao meu quarto. – O que foi Alice? Tocaram fogo nas lojas Prada?

- Isola! – ela disse batendo na minha porta. – O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- _Aquilo o quê? _– ela disse me__imitando. – Aquele beijaço que você deu no Alec!—ela falou toda saltitante caindo com tudo na minha cama.

- Ah, o beijo. Ele me pediu em namoro. – eu falei enquanto trocava de roupa.

- O QUE? E VOCÊ ACEITOU? E O MEU IRMÃO? – ela gritou.

- Foi isso mesmo. Ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu ainda não aceitei. Vou deixar para ver isso depois das férias. E sobre o seu irmão...eu ainda o amo, você sabe muito bem. Mas minha vida não pode parar por causa disso não. Ele não me quer... Então vou aprender a gostar de quem gosta de mim.

- Nossa! Tô rosa com tanta informação. Mas você vai aceitar não é Belinha? O Alec é gatinho e super gente boa.

- Eu sei. Eu vou pensar. – eu falei – Agora me ajuda a terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

- Ok. – ela deu um pulo da cama e começou a tirar tudo o que tinha de dentro do closet. Foi roupa para todo o lado. Tudo o que ela pegava dizia que era lixo, que não prestava, Aff! Passamos umas duas horas arrumando tudo. Depois fomos jantar com minha mãe que já tinha chegado do hospital. Depois do jantar, Alice e eu fomos para o meu quarto e ficamos um tempo vendo umas coisas na internet e ouvindo música. Quando deu umas dez da noite Alice foi embora e eu fui dormir. Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

Finalmente Férias!

Acordei bem cedo, minhas malas já estão arrumadas. Tomei café rapidamente. Emmett veio buscar minhas malas para levar para o carro de Jasper. Eu, minha mãe, Alice e Jasper iríamos em um carro. Emmett, Rosalie, Renata e John Hale irão no jipe de Emmett. Edward, Tânia, Esme e Carlisle vão no Volvo de Edward. Ainda era cedo. Passava das sete da manhã. Seguimos viagem para a casa de campo que fica em um lugar ainda menor que Forks. Um lugar chamado Eatonville que fica no condado de Pierce ainda em Washington. O lugar tem pouco mais de dois mil habitantes. Aff!

Andamos quase quatro horas pela US-101 N. A viagem foi cansativa. E mato! Era só o que eu via. Mato! Meu Deus! Mato por mato eu preferia ficar em Forks. Pelo menos não teria que passar horas em um carro. Mas enfim, chegamos. A casa até que era bonita e moderna. Ficava entre o nada com coisa alguma e muito mato no meio. Tinha um lago enorme em frente. Mas ainda assim era linda! Os carros pararam, eu desci, peguei meu violão e pedi a chave da casa a minha mãe. Entrei na casa e fiquei abobalhada. A casa era ainda mais linda por dentro.

A sala era linda tinha um enorme sofá cinza claro cheio de almofadas. Uma TV de 42 polegadas, home theater, e toda parafernália tecnológica que merecemos. Também tinha uma lareira e as janelas eram enormes e todas em vidro dando vista para o lago. Deixei o resto da casa para ver depois. Subi as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo piso onde ficam os quartos. No corredor havia várias portas brancas. Oito para ser mais exata. Escolhi uma e abri. Esse seria meu quarto nessas férias.

As paredes e os moveis eram todos brancos. Tinha um lustre branco super moderno pendurado no teto. Toda decoração era em branco, preto e vermelho. O banheiro era grande e todo decorado com pastilhas de vidro. Amei! Desci até o quarto, não sem antes trancar a porta, esse quarto agora é meu! Haha.. Fui até o a sala onde a maioria do pessoal estava. Jasper trouxe todas as malas que havia no carro. Peguei a minha mala sem falar com ninguém e subi. Chegando ao corredor me deparei com a putânia forçando a fechadura do meu quarto, e Edward ao lado dela.

- Esse quarto já tem dona. – eu disse ríspida. Eles me olharam surpresos.

- É claro que tem. E essa sou eu! – ela disse debochadamente.

- Procure outro. Esse é meu. Eu tranquei a porta justamente para ninguém se apossar. – eu falei e ela bufou.

- Tânia tem muitos outros quartos livres. Vamos, deixe Bella em paz. – Edward disse e se voltou para as outras portas abrindo a de frente para o meu quarto. – Vamos entre. – ele apontou para o quarto e ela me fuzilou com o olhar antes de entrar. Eles fecharam a porta, e eu entrei no meu quarto.

Organizei minhas coisas no armário e no banheiro. Quando terminei tomei um belo banho de banheira super relaxante. Ainda não era hora do almoço. Então resolvi ficar no quarto por um tempinho. Liguei a televisão, estava passando um filme com Tom Cruise, Vanilla Sky, muito legal. Fiquei ali assistindo e acabei dormindo.


	7. Capítulo 6 Need You Now

Capítulo 6- Need you now

Eu estava dormindo um sono tão gostoso. Mas fui acordada por alguém tentando derrubar minha porta.

- Bella!Bella! – só podia ser Alice.

- Tô indo! Calma! – levantei da cama para abrir a porta.

- O que é que você estava fazendo que não me ouviu chamar? –ela perguntou.

- Dormindo – falei e involuntariamente bocejei.

- Ok. Agora vai se arrumar e desce que vamos almoçar. – ela disse indo embora.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a primeira coisa que vi. Uma calça jeans azul, e uma camiseta branca sobreposta por outra cinza. Calcei meus tênis, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e desci para a sala de jantar.

Todos já estavam almoçando quando eu cheguei à mesa. Preparei meu prato e fui me sentar ao lado de Rosalie. Todos estavam muito animados e já planejavam atividades para fazer aqui. Os homens estavam querendo ir andar de jet-ski e as mulheres pensavam em andar a cavalo e fazer caminhadas. Eu não estava nem um pouco animada. Só de pensar em passar dois meses debaixo do mesmo teto que a Tânia já me embrulhava o estômago. Por que ela veio mesmo? Fiquei calada durante todo o almoço enquanto eles conversavam. Limitei apenas a responder quando falavam comigo. Quando terminei de comer ajudei minha mãe a lavar os pratos e fui para o lado de fora da casa. O lugar era muito verde, e o lago enorme. Perto do lago havia alguns Jet-skis cobertos por grossas lonas pretas. Andei mais um pouco e vi o estábulo e fui até lá. Havia vários cavalos, todos lindos e bem tratados. Encontrei um senhor cuidando deles. Ele disse se chamar Peter Smith era contratado pelo dono da casa para cuidar dos cavalos e da casa. Uma espécie de caseiro. Ele falou que mora há uns 800 metros de distância da casa e que vem todo dia para ver como anda as coisas e cuidar dos cavalos. Resolvi voltar para casa, andei lentamente observando a paisagem. Atrás da casa havia uma enorme floresta com algumas trilhas que segundo minha mãe nos levava até uma cachoeira e a outros tantos lugares bonitos. Quando irrompi a sala uma coisa loira se pôs na minha frente.

- Bella! Que história é essa de você beijar o Alec? E por que não me contou? – Rosalie falou um pouco alto demais e Edward, Tânia, Emmett e Jasper que estavam na sala assistindo televisão olharam para mim.

- Rose! - eu disse constrangida. Jasper e Emmett olhavam para mim divertidos. Edward estava de cara fechada e Tânia essa eu nem me importei em olhar.

- Aew Belinha pegando o Alec hein. – Emmett disse rindo.

- Calado. Vem Belinha você tem que me contar tudo! – Rose disse me puxando escada acima.

Entramos com tudo no quarto de Alice que estava no MSN, mas logo que nos viu entrar no quarto deixou o notebook de lado. Comecei a contar a Rose tudo sobre a conversa e o beijo com Alec. Rose estava animada e me falava para aceitar o pedido dele e talz. Passamos o resto da tarde no quarto conversando. Depois Jasper e Emmett vieram ficar conosco no quarto. Edward não me dirigiu a palavra ainda hoje. E a Putânia não saio de seu pescoço. Depois do jantar enquanto todos ou subiam para seus quartos ou iam assistir alguma coisa na TV, eu peguei meu violão e fui para a beira do lago. Sentei em uma das espreguiçadeiras e comecei a tocar algumas músicas que eu gosto.

POV Edward

Desde que Tânia chegou à escola fiquei encantado com sua beleza. Logo ficamos amigos, e volta e meia estávamos almoçando juntos. Também tínhamos quase todas as aulas juntos o que facilitou minha aproximação. Depois de algumas saídas resolvi pedi-la em namoro. Ela aceitou. Eu estava gostando dela e ela de mim. Senti-me nas nuvens ( que coisa gay!). Estava muito feliz por estar namorando com ela. Ela além de linda é muito simpática, extrovertida, inteligente... Tudo o que um cara pode querer.

No outro dia, eu fui pedir o caderno de Bella para pegar umas anotações que eu não tinha copiado e iria ter prova no outro dia. Rosalie e Alice estavam com ela, todas sentadas em espreguiçadeira à beira da piscina da casa de Bella. Peguei o caderno, mas fiquei conversando um pouquinho com elas, mas logo fui embora. Quando eu entrei em casa percebi que estava sem meu celular. Como o último lugar que eu parei foi na casa de Bella voltei lá para procurar. Quando eu cheguei ao quintal de Bella a escutei falando para as meninas que me ama. E Alice propôs formularem um plano para acabar com o meu namoro com Tânia.

Eu nunca sequer desconfiei que a Bella gostasse de mim desse jeito. Mas quando eu ouvi que elas queriam me separar de Tânia fui logo cortando o barato delas. Pedi que Alice e Rosalie saíssem e me deixassem a sós com Bella.

Conversei com Bella sobre isso dela me amar e deixei bem claro que pra mim ela é como se fosse minha irmã. Ela começou a chorar e até insinuou que poderíamos ter algo agora que eu já sabia dos seus sentimentos por mim. Mas eu estava bem e feliz com Tânia. E lhe avisei que não tentasse sabotar meu namoro, eu sei do que seria capaz.

Eu não queria magoa – lá e até achei que não deveria ter falado daquele jeito. Eu conheço Bella da minha vida toda, fomos criados como irmãos, mas isso não lhe da o direito de querer acabar com o meu namoro. Depois fui falar com Alice, e lhe disse o mesmo que havia dito a Bella.

Eu estou muito bem com Tânia, eu sei que ela e Bella não vão muito uma com a cara da outra, mas resolvi chamá-la para passar as férias comigo e minha família. Quem sabe assim, com a convivência as duas não comecem a se entender...

No dia seguinte a declaração de Bella, eu contei para Emmett e Jasper o que tinha acontecido. Depois disso eu e Bella quase não nos falamos mais. E fico até um pouco constrangido quando ela me vê agarrado a Tânia.

Algumas semanas depois fomos para a casa de campo. Um lugar muito bonito e tranquilo. Já de começo Tânia quis ficar com um quarto que já estava ocupado por Bella. Elas começaram a confusão e eu fui logo tratando de tirar Tânia de lá.

Depois quando eu, Tânia, Emmett, Rose e Jasper estávamos na sala assistindo TV, Bella chegou, acho que ela tinha ido dar uma volta. Então, Assim que Rose viu Bella entrando na casa ela praticamente voou em cima dela perguntando sobre um beijo entre Bella e Alec. O que? Bella e Alec? Primeiro eu não gosto do Alec. Não sei nem por que, simplesmente o cara não entra na minha natureza. E segundo e mais importante, Bella há alguns dias se dizia apaixonada por mim, e agora já está agarrando outro. Que história é essa? Que amor é esse? Onde foi parar todo o sentimento dela por mim? Não que eu não queira a felicidade dela, e tudo mais. Mas tinha que ser o Alec? Não tinha ninguém pior não?

POV Bella

Até que minhas férias não estão sendo tão chatas já tem quase duas semanas que estamos aqui, e estamos fazendo várias atividades. Andamos de Jet-ski, fazemos caminhadas, andamos a cavalo, na casa tem uma sala de jogos bem legal, que é onde os meninos mais ficam. Fizemos fogueira e acabei tendo que tocar e cantar enquanto assávamos marshmallow. Meu único inconveniente é Tânia. Mas estou ao máximo tentando ignorá-la.

Daqui a três dias será o aniversário de 18 anos de Alice e Edward. Alice está toda empolgada. Ela está planejando uma festa. Minha mãe, Esme e ela foram até a cidade para comprarem enfeites e materiais para a festa. Ela bem que tentou me carregar junto, mas eu não quis ir. Preferi ficar com meu violão, o peguei no quarto e fui para perto do lago. Sentei-me na grama fresca e enquanto apreciava a paisagem. Uma música veio em minha mente.

_Need You Now_

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_

_but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whisky,_

_can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call_

_but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now._

_oh ohhh..._

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now,_

_I just need you now._

_Oh, baby I need you now._

_Preciso de Você Agora_

Memórias perfeitas

Espalhadas por todo o chão

Alcançando o telefone porque eu não consigo lutar mais.

E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente

Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo

São uma e quinze, estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.

Disse que eu não viria mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, só preciso de você agora.

Outra dose de uísque, não consigo parar de olhar para a porta.

Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando da maneira que fazia antes.

E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente.

Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo.

São uma e quinze , estou meio embriagado

E eu preciso de você agora.

Disse que não ia ligar mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.

Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada.

São uma e quinze ,estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.

Eu disse que não ligaria mas estou meio embriagado e preciso de você agora.

E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.

Eu só preciso de você agora.

Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora.

Comecei a cantar e de olhos fechados fui sentindo a letra e a melodia da música entrar em minha alma. Relaxando-me, me emocionando. Abri meus olhos para apreciar mais daquela paisagem. O céu estava limpo, o dia ensolarado, as águas do lago refletiam a luz do sol, pássaros cantavam por toda parte. Terminei de tocar as últimas notas da canção e senti alguém se aproximar. Pelo perfume eu já sabia quem era, e não me virei para olhá-lo. Continuei a encarar o lago.

- O que você quer? – eu perguntei calmamente.

- Conversar. – Edward disse – Posso?

- Pode. – falei ainda sem olhar para ele. Edward sentou se na grama ao meu lado e demorou alguns segundos para voltar a falar.

- Bella eu queria te pedir desculpas. – ele começou. – eu não devia ter te tratado assim. Nós sempre conversávamos muito e agora quase não nos dirigimos a palavra um ao outro. Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem desse jeito entre nós dois.

- Eu também não. – falei. – Mas desde que você começou a namorar com Tânia, você tem se distanciado de mim. Eu sei que eu e ela não nos damos bem, e que depois daquele dia... Ficou ainda pior.

- Eu sei. Mas vamos esquecer esse episódio e continuar amigos Bella. Nós somos quase irmãos, eu não quero ficar nesse clima com você. –ele disse.

- Tudo bem Edward. Essa é a único que eu posso continuar sendo não é? Amiga.

- Bella... Amigos então? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

- Nunca deixamos de ser. – eu disse e apertei sua mão.

- Mudando de assunto. Eu fiquei sabendo de você e o Alec. – ele falou. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Não. Ele me pediu em namoro e eu fiquei de pensar. – eu disse encabulada.

- Você gosta dele? – Edward perguntou.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa. E eu tenho que aprender a gostar de quem gosta de mim, você não acha? – olhei para ele, mas depois voltei minha atenção ao lago.

- Eh.. Claro. – ele disse. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eh... eu to com fome. Vou entrar para comer algo. Você vem? – perguntei mais por educação do que por querer. O clima ainda estava estranho entre nós dois.

- Não obrigado. Vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. – ele disse e eu assenti e fui embora em direção a casa.

Cheguei à cozinha e fui até o armário. Peguei um saquinho de pipocas e coloquei no microondas. Depois de pronto fui para o meu quarto. E fiquei o resto da tarde ali assistindo um filme na televisão. Um filme sobre vampiros. Twilight eu acho, o ator que fazia o papel do vampiro era lindo demais. Robert Pattinson, com esse eu até casava!


	8. Capítulo 7  Armações e Intrigas

**Olá. Agradeço pelos comentários que recebi até agora. Aqui está mais um capítulo de A Garota Perfeita, e por sinal é um dos meus preferidos. Beijos e comentem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Armações e Intrigas.<strong>

O resto do dia se passou rapidamente assim como o outro. Depois de amanhã seria a festa de aniversário de Alice e Edward. Eu e Edward voltamos a nos falar, tudo bem que ainda paira um clima estranho, mas pelo menos já é um começo. Durante o dia fui andar a cavalo com Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e minha mãe.

Agora já está na hora do jantar, como eu não sei cozinhar muito bem, fiquei de colocar a mesa enquanto as outras mulheres da casa terminam de preparar a comida na cozinha. Os homens estão ou na sala de TV ou na sala de jogos.

- Bella? – uma voz me chamou pelas costas enquanto eu colocava os pratos na mesa

- Tânia. O que foi? – eu disse sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

- Eu quero falar com você. – ela disse.

- Já está falando. – eu disse ironicamente.

- Eu quero que você se afaste do Edward, de novo. Pois parece que você não entendeu muito bem da última vez. – ela disse cinicamente.

- E se eu não quiser? – eu disse agora a olhando nos olhos. Ela riu. .

- Você não tem que querer Belinha. – ela sorriu - Edward vai ficar tão decepcionado por você ter batido na namorada dele. – ela fez uma falsa carinha triste.

- Pois é, mas o que será que eu posso fazer para ele não ficar decepcionado comigo? Deixa-me ver.. – fingi pensar — Não bater em você! – eu disse e ela sorriu. .

- Pena que isso não é uma escolha sua. – ela disse sorrindo debochadamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Tânia. – eu fiquei confusa. Ela andou até um espelho que havia na sala de jantar.

- Isso! – ela se virou para o espelho o encarou e bateu a cabeça com força nele.

- Sua louca o que você está fazendo? – a testa dela sangrava, mas ela sorria debochadamente para mim. .

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo Bella? Eu só queria fazer as pazes com você. – ela disse ainda sorrindo. E começou a rasgar as roupas e bater com força em seu rosto.

- Pára Tânia! O que você está fazendo? – eu a segurei pelos braços enquanto ela se batia. Seu rosto já estava muito vermelho, sua testa sangrava e suas roupas já estavam muito rasgadas.

- Socorro! Pára Bella! Alguém me ajude! – ela começou a gritar, mas continuava se batendo. Enquanto eu tentava fazê-la parar. Ela me jogou no chão e eu fiquei em cima dela enquanto ela se debatia. .

- Pára Tânia! – eu gritei. Mas ela não parava de pedir ajuda. .

- O Edward é meu namorado! Ele não te ama! Socorro!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Bella! - minha mãe apareceu seguida pelo resto do pessoal.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Edward gritou e seu rosto transparecia ódio.

- Me ajuda Edward. Essa louca está me batendo. – Tânia gritou e Edward se aproximou rapidamente. Puxou-me pelo braço e me jogou longe. Cai no chão perto da porta de vidro. .

- Você está bem Tânia? – Edward perguntou a levantando com cuidado.

- Ah Edward! – ela chorava desesperadamente. Falsa! – Eu vim conversar com a Bella, fazer as pazes com ela. Ela disse que você era dela, que ia tirar você de mim. Ai Edward! Ela começou a me bater do nada. Se vocês não tivessem aparecido eu nem sei...

- MENTIRA! – eu gritei enquanto Jasper e minha mãe me levantavam do chão. – SUA FALSA! VOCÊ QUE SE BATEU SOZINHA!

- CALA A BOCA! – Edward gritou pra mim.

- EU? Você acha que eu seria louca de me bater? – ela disse. O restante do pessoal ainda nos encarava boquiabertos. E me lançavam olhares acusatórios.

- Eu não fiz nada! – eu disse me soltando dos braços da minha mãe.

- SAI DAQUI BELLA! AGORA! EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ PERTO DA TÂNIA NEM DE MIM! SOME BELLA! – Edward gritou comigo. Seu olhar era de puro ódio. Eu nunca vi ele assim.

- Mas Edward... Ela está mentindo! – eu disse. Como ele pode acreditar nela? - Você acredita nela? E não em mim? Você me conhece da vida toda sabe que eu não sou capaz disso. Mas prefere acreditar nela. – eu disse já chorando.

- Sai. De. Perto. De. Mim. Agora! – ele disse de olhos fechados e tremendo de raiva.

- Vem Bella - Jasper me puxou pelo braço. E me levou até o meu quarto. Alice, minha mãe e Rosalie vieram junto.

- Bella por que você fez isso? – minha mãe perguntou num misto de confusa com irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada! – eu disse assim que entramos no meu quarto. Deitei-me na cama abraçando minhas pernas e fechei os olhos.

- Então porque ela estava sangrando e com as roupas rasgadas Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu não fiz nada! Eu já disse. Aquela louca foi falar comigo e me mandou ficar longe do Edward. Como eu disse não ela começou a se bater. – eu tentei explicar ainda chorando e de olhos fechados. Senti minha mãe alisando os meus cabelos.

- Eu te conheço Bella e sei que você não fez nada. Eu também sei que você é apaixonada pelo Edward. – minha mãe disse me surpreendendo, pois eu não contei nada.

- Como... você? – eu tentei falar.

- Há muito tempo que eu vejo como você fica quando está perto dele Bella. Você disfarça muito mal. – ela deu um sorrisinho.

Jasper e Rosalie saíram do quarto para ver como estava a situação lá embaixo. Minha mãe e Alice ficaram comigo. Eu me sentia muito mal. O que eu fiz pra essa Tânia me tratar assim? Por que ela fez essa cena toda? Que mente perturbada é essa dela que a faz agredir o próprio corpo só para colocar a culpa em mim?

- _Sua idiota!_ - Eu estava caída no chão e Edward se aproximava rindo muito. Eu não conseguia me levantar, meu corpo não se mexia.

- _Edward me ajuda._ – eu disse desesperada por não conseguir me mover.

- _Idiota! Você pensou mesmo que um dia eu olharia pra você Bella?_ – ele ria debochadamente. – _E que espécie de apelido é esse? Bella? Você deveria se chamar Baranga. Por que é isso que você é! Olha só suas roupas. _

- _Mas ela se apaixonou por você Edward. – _Tânia apareceu gargalhando. – _Que fofo não é?_

- _Coitada. Nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu iria querer uma pessoa que nem ela._ – ele disse com cara de nojo.

- _Por que você está fazendo isso comigo Edward. Eu te amo_. – eu disse chorando.

- _Own! Que lindo! Você o ama? _– Tânia gargalhou. – _Mas é a mim que ele quer. Eu sou tudo o que um homem quer queridinha._

- _Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo? – eu disse tentando me mexer, em vão_. – Eu quero sair daqui.

- _POR QUE VOCÊ BATEU NA TÂNIA?_ – Edward gritou de repente. – _EU TE ODEIO BELLA! TE ODEIO! TE ODEIO! ODEIO! ODEIO! _

A voz de Edward fazia eco na minha cabeça. Seu rosto era de repulsa misturado com puro ódio. Tânia gargalhava alto. Os começaram a se agarrar na minha frente de uma maneira vulgar e escandalizada. A voz de Edward e as gargalhadas de Tânia se misturavam com seus gemidos. Era tortura! Eu não conseguia me mexer. Meus olhos pareciam um mar sem fim de tantas lágrimas. Eu soluçava e pedia por ajuda, e nada.

- Bella! Acorda! – alguém me chamava ao longe. Meu corpo tremia, aquela cena ficou desfocada e eu acordei.

- Parem! – eu gritei ao acordar. Eu estava toda suada e chorava muito. Meu corpo tremia e eu estava soluçando.

- Bella? – Alice me abraçou e eu me agarrei a ela. – Shii tá tudo bem agora. Foi só um sonho ruim. Calma.

- Ai Alice! – eu chorava desesperadamente. - Ele me odeia, e eu nem fiz nada. Ela é louca. O Edward acreditou nela e não em mim.

- Calma Bella. O Edward só estava nervoso. E aquela vaca armou direitinho. Meu irmão está cego Bella, mas ele vai ver que foi injusto com você. – Alice disse tentando me consolar.

- Ele... Não... vai. Eu... Eu... Sei que ele... Não vai. – eu disse soluçando.

- Calma! Não adianta nada se desesperar, ok! – Alice disse enérgica. – Levanta essa bunda daí agora, vai tomar um banho que vamos descer para tomar café.

- Mas Alice...

- Mas nada. Você não fez nada, não tem por que ficar assim. O Edward é um idiota! – Alice falou, gritou. - E agora já para o banheiro! Anda!

Alice saiu me empurrando para o banheiro do quarto. A muito contra gosto tomei um banho frio para despertar. Coloquei um moletom cinza, uma calça jeans e meu all star, e deixei meus cabelos soltos para secar sozinhos. Eu e Alice descemos as escadas e fomos até a cozinha. Eu estava morrendo de fome, pois ontem acabei não jantando. Chegando lá minha mãe e Esme estavam preparando o café da manhã do pessoal. Minha mãe me olhou com tristeza e Esme com duvida.

- Bom dia! –Alice disse.

- Bom dia meninas. – Minha mãe e Esme responderam. – Bella você está bem? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Não. – eu disse me sentando em um banquinho que havia ali.

- Querida sua mãe me contou tudo. Sinceramente eu nem sei ao certo o que pensar. Mas eu te conheço desde pequena Bella e sei que você seria incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. –Esme disse colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Obrigada tia.

- Vamos tomar café? Os outros estão com fome. – Minha mãe disse enquanto pegava umas tigelas de cima do balcão.

- Eu vou tomar café aqui mesmo. – eu falei olhando para meus pés.

- Nada disso! Você tomar café conosco. – Alice disse ligeiramente irritada.

- Alice.. – eu tentei argumentar, mas ela já me puxava para a sala de jantar. Todos estavam sentados a mesa conversando. Mas quando me viram ficaram em silêncio. Todos, exceto Rosalie e Jasper, me encaravam com certo desprezo no olhar.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Edward disse agressivo. Tânia que estava sentada ao seu lado encolheu-se nos braços dele. – Eu não a quero perto de mim, muito menos de Tânia.

- Está incomodado? Então saia daqui. – Alice falou irritada.

- Você está defendendo ela? – ele falou descrente e apontou para mim.

- Bella não fez nada. E você deveria saber disso, já que a conhece tão bem quanto eu. – a baixinha falou. Todo o tempo eu estava ao lado da minha mãe, olhando para o chão, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Se ela não sai, nós saímos. Vamos Tânia. – Edward levantou-se da mesa com Tânia e saiu.

O Sr. E a Sra. Hale pegaram seus pratos também saíram, seguidos por Emmett. Carlisle, Rosalie e Jasper continuaram em seus lugares. Mas me olhavam com pena.

- Não liga pra eles não Bella. – Alice disse me abraçando enquanto eu chorava. – Eles são uns tontos e não estão vendo o que essa vaca tá fazendo.

- Eh Bella. Não liga para eles não. – Minha mãe disse acariciando meus cabelos.

- Eh difícil! Eu não fiz nada, mas eles acreditaram nela e não em mim. – eu disse enxugando minhas lágrimas e sentando-me à mesa para tomar meu café da manhã. - eu sei... As pessoas quando estão tristes assim não comem, mas poxa! Eu não jantei!

- Nós somos seus amigos e sabemos muito bem quem você é Bella. - Carlisle disse -Você vai ver. Tudo irá se resolver.

- Obrigada. – eu agradeci.

Comi um pouco e depois fui para meu quarto. Quando passei pela sala todos me olhavam de uma maneira acusatória. Eu escutei alguns cochichos como "_Nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz disso", "Parecia ser tão boazinha", "ela que não se atreva a chegar perto de mim de novo", "Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra essa garota", "Isso tudo é inveja" _e alguns outros. Eu ia passar direto, mas não resisti e olhei para Edward que estava sentado no sofá abraçado a Tânia. Ela tinha apenas um curativo na testa.

Sem mais demora subi para o meu quarto. Fiquei trancada pelo resto do dia, sai apenas para almoçar mesmo sem querer, pois minha mãe, Alice e Esme praticamente me rebocaram do quarto. E aconteceu a mesma cena. Quando me viram chegar os outros saíram da mesa cada um com seu prato. Comi sem vontade e voltei a me trancar em meu quarto para chorar.

De tardezinha eu estava assistindo TV, e tinha um programa falando da cidade de Nova York. Eu nunca estive lá. Foi aí que me bateu a ideia! Eu estou sofrendo aqui, aquela Putânia vira-lata de uma figa aprontou para me ferrar legal! O Edward não olha mais na minha cara, então o que devo fazer? Já decidi vou embora desse inferno dessa casa de campo. Já estou cansada de ver os olhares acusatórios em cima de mim, mesmo que eu não tenha feito nada. É isso aí vou embora!

- Mãe eu posso conversar com você? – eu a chamei do alto da escada. Preferi não descer e ter que encarar os outros.

- Bella? Já vou querida. – Ela falou e som parecia vir da sala da cozinha.

- Oi mãe vem aqui que eu preciso conversar com você. – eu disse quando minha mãe apareceu na porta do meu quarto. Ela se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e ficou me encarando. – Mãe eu quero sua permissão para ir embora daqui.

- Bella... – ela começou a dizer mais eu a interrompi.

- Espera. Deixa eu falar. – respirei fundo e a olhei nos olhos. – Mãe eu to sofrendo, não quero mais ficar aqui, quero ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Eu entendo querida. Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinha em casa. Eu vou voltar com você. – minha mãe disse.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa. Eu estava pensando em ir para NY. Mas eu queria ir sozinha. Eu quero um tempo pra pensar, a senhora entende? – eu perguntei já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te entendo Bella. E por mais que me doa, você pode ir. É melhor mesmo você se afastar um pouco. Vai te fazer bem. – minha mãe me disse e eu corri para abraçá-la. – E quando você quer ir?

- Amanhã antes de o sol nascer. E tem mais uma coisa... Você não pode contar pra ninguém.

- Tão cedo?

- Sim. Pois assim ninguém me vê. – Eu disse e a abracei novamente.


	9. Capítulo 8  Indo Embora

**Capítulo 8 – Indo Embora**

.

.

**POV Bella**

**.**

- Mas Bella e o aniversário de Alice e Edward amanhã? Não é melhor você deixar para ir depois? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Não mãe. Alice vai me entender por não ficar e Edward não quer nem me ver. – eu disse cabisbaixa.

- Tudo bem Bella. Mas tem uma coisa. Eu estou te deixando ir, mesmo não querendo que você fique sozinha numa cidade estranha. – ela falou me olhando séria. – Mas eu imagino o que você está sentindo, e eu sei que não te fará nenhum bem permanecer aqui. Então você vai ter que me ligar pelo menos três vezes ao dia, me dar o endereço e telefone do hotel que irá ficar e quando as aulas começarem você estará lá.

- Obrigada mãe. – eu disse e fui até o armário. Peguei duas caixas embrulhadas para presente, uma pequena preta, e outra rosa grande. E voltei para minha cama. – Mãe esses aqui são os presentes de Alice e Edward. Eu quero que a senhora entregue a eles amanhã. Eu vou deixá-los no meu armário, cada um com uma carta que eu ainda vou escrever.

- Pode deixar que eu entrego. – minha mãe disse.

- Mãe eu queria mais uma coisa. Que a senhora não fosse se despedir de mim amanhã de manhã.

- Mas Bella...

- Por favor, mãe. – eu pedi encarecidamente – Se alguém perceber movimentação na casa vai ser mais difícil sair sem ser notada. E além do mais eu odeio despedida.

- Bella – ela respirou fundo de olhos fechados. – Ok. Mas antes de dormir eu venho aqui. E outra coisa, procure um bom hotel em NY e faça a reserva.

- Certo. Obrigada de novo. – eu a abracei e ela saiu do meu quarto. Provavelmente para preparar o jantar.

Corri para meu notebook e procurei um hotel em NY, fiz a reserva. Liguei para o aeroporto de Swanson, o mais próximo daqui. ( **N/A**: Esse aeroporto existe mesmo! E vocês perceberam **SWAN**son, é o sobrenome da bela. Mas foi coincidência.)

Tranquei a porta do quarto e fui preparar minha mala. Não iria levar todas as roupas que trouxe pra cá. Peguei as melhorzinhas e coloquei dentro de uma única mala grande. Escondi a mala debaixo da cama para que nem Alice, nem Rosalie a vissem. Tomei um banho demorado e desci para jantar. Preferi jantar na cozinha, Alice, Rosalie e Jasper ficaram me fazendo companhia.

Depois do jantar voltei para o meu quarto. Eu e Alice ficamos conversando um pouco. Quando ela foi para o seu quarto eu lhe dei um abraço, mas sem dizer nada. Minha mãe veio se despedir de mim antes de ir dormir como ela disse que faria. Antes de ir dormir eu liguei para a agência de táxi da cidade, e pedi que um táxi viesse me buscar as cinco da manhã e que não buzinasse de forma alguma. Depois disso fui dormir.

Acordei as quatro horas da manhã. Tomei um banho, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta de mangas e uma jaqueta, pois ainda estava frio. Silenciosamente peguei minha mala e desci. Coloquei a mala na porta e fiquei esperando o táxi chegar. Como ainda faltavam 15 minutos, fui até uma saleta que fica ao lado da sala de estar. Lá tem um piano preto lindíssimo. Aproximei-me do piano, levantei a tampa, tirei o paninho que cobria as teclas e comecei a dedilhar cautelosamente. Uma música me veio à mente, uma que tem tudo haver com o momento atual.

**.**

**.**

**Almost Lover**

**A Fine Frenzy **

You fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you'd never ever

Forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy

To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

I should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

.

.

**_Quase Amante_**

**_._**

**_._**

Os seus dedos em minha pele

As palmeiras balançando ao vento

Imagens

Você me cantava músicas de ninar espanholas

A mais doce tristeza em seus olhos

Truque inteligente

Eu nunca quero ver você infeliz

Eu pensei que você quisesse o mesmo para mim

Adeus, meu quase amante

Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança

Estou tentando não pensar em você

Você não pode apenas me deixar?

Até logo, meu romance sem sorte

Meu passado está ligado em você

Eu deveria ter sabido que você me traria dor

Quase amantes sempre fazem

Caminhamos ao longo de uma rua movimentada

Você pegou minha mão e dançou comigo

Imagens

E quando você saiu você beijou meus lábios

Você me disse que nunca tinha

Esquecer essas imagens, não

Eu nunca quero ver você infeliz

Eu pensei que você quisesse o mesmo para mim

Adeus, meu quase amante

Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança

Estou tentando não pensar em você

Você não pode apenas me deixar?

Até logo, meu romance sem sorte

Meu passado está ligado em você

Eu deveria ter sabido que você me traria dor

Quase amantes sempre fazem

Eu não posso ir para o mar

Eu não posso dirigir pelas ruas à noite

Eu não consigo acordar de manhã

Sem você em minha mente

Então você vai embora e eu estou assombrada

E eu aposto que você está muito bem

Eu torná-lo tão fácil

Para andar para a direita dentro e fora da minha vida?

Adeus, meu quase amante

Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança

Estou tentando não pensar em você

Você não pode apenas me deixar?

Até logo, meu romance sem sorte

Meu passado está ligado em você

Eu deveria ter sabido que você me traria dor

Quase amantes sempre fazem

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toquei e cantei baixinho para não acordar o pessoal da casa. Mas foi com todo o coração. Quando terminei a música eu já chorava. Vi pela janela uma luz que deveria ser do táxi. Fui até a sala olhei rapidamente e sai. O dia estava amanhecendo. O céu estava deixando a escuridão de lado e dando lugar a luz. O taxista, um senhor de idade, baixinho e de cabelos brancos veio até mim e pegou a minha mala levando-a para o carro. Fechei a porta e o segui. Enquanto ele abria o porta-malas do carro para colocar minha mala. Eu parei ao lado do táxi e dei uma última olhada na casa. Uma casa que só me trouxe tristeza.

Fiquei por alguns segundos ali, apenas olhando. O taxista entrou no carro e eu fiz o mesmo. Seguimos então para o aeroporto. Quando cheguei lá, o dia já estava claro. Como eu já tinha ligado para o aeroporto e reservado minha passagem para Seattle, fui até o balcão de atendimento e paguei pela passagem. Fiz o check-in e fiquei esperando. As cinco e trinta e cinco da manhã meu voo saiu. Cheguei à Seattle alguns minutos depois. E de lá peguei o voo para NY.

.

.

**POV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Depois da conversa que tive com Bella pensei que voltaríamos a ser amigos como sempre fomos. Mas parece que me enganei. Eu estava na sala assistindo TV com Jasper quando escutei os gritos desesperados de Tânia. Ela pedia por socorro. Corri o mais rápido que pude na direção de onde vinham os gritos. Quando cheguei na sala de jantar vi Bella em cima de Tânia a segurando pelos braços, enquanto ela gritava desesperada. Não vi mais nada na minha frente. Corri até elas e puxei Bella a jogando no chão, nem me importei se iria machucá-la. Tânia estava chorando, muito machucada, com suas roupas rasgadas e um corte que sangrava em sua testa.

Gritei com Bella que tentava jogar sua culpa em cima de Tânia. Tânia chorava tentando me contar o que estava acontecendo. Ela disse que queria apenas fazer as pazes com Bella, tentar ser amiga dela, mas Bella a havia dito que eu era dela e que iria me separar de Tânia. Eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda. Meu corpo tremia e eu mal enxergava Bella na minha frente. Bella gritava que não tinha feito nada, e acusou Tânia de se alto flagelar. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu nunca imaginei que Bella fosse capaz de uma atitude dessas, e ainda por cima nem ao menos reconhecer seu erro.

Renée, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice subiram com Bella. Eu juro que não sei o que eu faria se ela continuasse na minha frente. Meu pai veio cuidar dos ferimentos de Tânia. A coitada estava com o rosto vermelho pelas tapas que levou. Sua testa ainda sangrava e ela estava muito arranhada. Um estado lamentável.

Depois disso eu ignorei Bella o máximo que pude. Não aguentava sequer olhar para sua cara. Tânia corria para perto de mim quando a via. Emmett, Renata e John também não caíram na conversinha dela. Até meus pais ficaram do lado dela, alegando que a conheciam bem demais para saber que ela seria incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu também pensei que a conhecia muito bem, grande engano o meu.

No dia do meu aniversário acordei com um som de piano. Alguém tocava uma música triste e que eu conhecia bem. Eu já sabia quem estava tocando, Bella. Além de mim ela é a única que sabe tocar piano na família. Nós fizemos aulas juntos durante anos. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo, Tânia dormia ao meu lado. Enquanto eu escutava a música me levantei e caminhei até a janela do meu quarto. Fiquei apenas escutando a musica em silêncio. Foi quando um carro chegou a frente a casa e simplesmente parou. A música havia acabado e vi Bella saindo com uma mala. O motorista pegou e foi guardar no porta-malas. Bella ficou alguns segundos olhando para a casa com uma expressão triste. De onde eu estava ela não poderia me ver. Ela entrou no carro e foi embora.

Mesmo depois dos últimos acontecimentos, eu fiquei triste por isso. Nunca comemorei um único aniversário sem ter Bella ao meu lado. Eu não entendo como uma amizade como a nossa se dissipou assim, como uma frágil bolha de sabão. Depois que Bella admitiu ser apaixonada por mim as coisas não são mais as mesmas. Eu sinto falta da minha Bella. Mas não posso desculpá-la pelo que ela fez com a mulher que esta ao meu lado. Tânia é uma mulher excepcional. Eu me sinto bem ao seu lado. Ela é super carinhosa comigo, me trata como um rei, ela me faz feliz. Eu não posso dizer que a amo, isso não. Mas tenho sentimentos por ela, e com certeza com o tempo isso irá evoluir.

Não conseguindo mais dormir, resolvi ir correr um pouco. Coloquei uma calça de moletom, uma camisa e tênis. Sai do quarto sem fazer barulho para não acordar Tânia. Desci as escadas e fui até a porta da frente. O perfume de Bella ainda estava no ar. Era um aroma maravilhoso. Corri como nunca. Queria tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Depois de quase uma hora voltei para casa, Tânia já tinha acordado e estava terminando de se arrumar. Eu fui tomar um banho. Já tinha movimentação na casa então resolvi tomar café da manhã e tentar descobrir discretamente para onde Bella foi. Tânia e eu descemos cumprimentamos meus pais, o Sr. e a Sra. Hale, e Renée, que eram os únicos no andar de baixo.

- Bom dia meu filho. – Minha mãe veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto como sempre. – Feliz aniversário!

- Bom dia mãe. – Cumprimentei e fui parabenizado por todos os outros. Renée estava com um semblante um pouco triste. – Obrigado.

- Bom dia família! – Alice apareceu no alto da escada, animada como sempre.

- Bom dia – todos responderam e também a parabenizaram pelo nosso aniversário. Renée saiu da sala subindo para o andar dos quartos, mas desceu rapidamente com algumas caixas em mãos.

- Alice. Edward. Por favor, venham aqui. – ela disse sentando-se no sofá da sala. Alice sentou-se do seu lado direito e eu do lado esquerdo. – Parabéns pelo dia de vocês. Esses aqui são os meus presentes.

Ela me entregou uma caixa embrulhada em um papel azul escuro e com um discreto laço em cima. Rasguei o papel e fiquei super feliz ao ver o meu presente. Um Ipad. Demais! Eu estava louco por um, mas tinha torrado minha mesada com presentes para Tânia.

- Nossa! Obrigado Renée. Não sei nem o que dizer. – Ela me olhava sem emoção nenhuma no rosto. Com certeza estava magoada comigo.

- E esse aqui é seu Alice. Espero que goste. – ela entregou uma caixinha vermelha com um charmoso laço dourado em cima. Alice abriu a caixa e dentro havia outra caixa sendo de veludo azul. Ela abriu e quase enfarta por ver um colar de pingente de coração azul.

- AHHHH! Que lindo! Ai tia eu amei! – Alice gritou e começou a pular pela sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Renée sorriu com a empolgação de Alice, mas voltou a ficar com uma cara séria.

- Calma Alice. – Renée disse. – E esses aqui são os presentes de Bella. – Alice fez menção de que iria falar algo, pois seu rosto transparecia confusão, assim como o de todos na sala. Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper haviam se juntado a nós – Não diga nada ainda. Peguem as caixas e leiam as cartas, por favor.

Eu peguei a caixa que Renée me estendeu. Era uma caixinha preta. Dentro havia outra caixa preta mais pelo nome e o símbolo já dava para saber o que era. Um relógio lindíssimo da Guess. Dentro da caixa havia um envelope também preto. Coloquei a caixa de lado e abri o envelope.

.

.

_Edward_

_Antes de qualquer coisa parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Te desejo tudo de melhor que puder existir nesse mundo. É uma tristeza para mim não poder te falar isso pessoalmente como sempre fiz. Mas nesse momento é impossível. Sei que não quer me ver, nem ao menos falar comigo, e não sei nem ao menos se aceitará o meu presente. Mas peço que aceite por tudo o que já vivemos. Esse relógio eu comprei a seis meses em uma loja de Seattle quando fui acompanhar Rosalie e Alice nas loucuras delas. Quando o vi na vitrine sua imagem me veio à mente. Neste momento já estarei longe de você como você quer. Pois você está com raiva de mim por uma coisa que eu não fiz. E me decepciona saber que justo você, uma pessoa que me conhece tão bem, imagina que eu seria capaz de fazer algo daquele tipo. Um dia você saberá da verdade, só espero que não seja tarde. Bella_

_PS.:_ _"Os olhos não servem de nada para um cérebro cego." __  
><em>


	10. Capítulo 9  A Ira de Alice

**Olá queridas e queridos, caso haja algum homem aí. Agradeço imensamente pelos comentários que venho recebendo, amei cada um deles. Agradeço pelos elogios e algumas dicas que me escreveram. Esses comentários me dão tanta alegria... Mas chega de papo. Aqui está um dos meu capítulos preferidos... A ira de Alice... (muahahaha)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 – A ira de Alice<strong>

POV Alice

Acordei cedinho, me produzi toda, pois hoje é o meu aniversário e eu mereço né gente. Depois de estar devidamente pronta fui para a sala de onde vinha um murmurinho.

- Bom dia família! – eu gritei ainda do alto da escada. Todos me cumprimentaram e vieram me felicitar.

Tia Renée subiu para o andar dos quartos e desceu com algumas caixas em mãos. Obá! PRESENTES! Eu pensei comigo mesma. Ela pediu que eu e o infeliz do meu irmão – é, ainda estou com raiva dele – sentássemos no sofá ela entregou uma caixa para Edward e outra para mim. E eu quase tive um AVC quando vi o meu presente. Um colar DESLUMBRANTE, super parecido com aquele coração do oceano do filme Titanic. Eu não aguentei e comecei a pular e gritar agradecendo a Renée pelo presente. Edward ganhou um daqueles Ipad super legais. Mas ela pediu para que eu me acalmasse. Ela ainda tinha duas caixas no colo. Uma preta e outra rosa.

- Calma Alice. – Renée disse. – E esses aqui são os presentes de Bella. –Eu fiquei confusa. Por que a Bella mesmo não me entrega? - Não diga nada ainda. Peguem as caixas e leiam as cartas, por favor.

Eu abri a minha caixa que era grande e rosa. Enquanto Edward abria a dele. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Por que a Bella não me entrega o presente? Onde ela está que não veio me ver ainda? Por que Renée está com essa cara de quem chegou tarde numa liquidação de sapatos de grife? Abri a caixa e fiquei passada com o que tinha dentro. Uma bolsa da Dolce & Gabbana lindíssima! Também havia a tal carta que Renée falou.

_Minha querida amiga Alice_

_ Amiga, sinto tanto por não poder estar contigo neste dia tão especial para você. Te desejo as melhores coisas do mundo, por que você merece cada uma delas. Te agradeço por sempre estar ao meu lado me apoiando. Queria estar aí com você, mas não aguentei mais essa situação Alice. A maioria, principalmente Edward, me olham como se eu tivesse mesmo espancado aquela lá, eles preferiram acreditar nela! Tive que sair daí o mais rápido que pude. Preciso colocar minha cabeça e meu coração em ordem. Chegou a hora de mudar. Eu queria ter me despedido de você, e sei que você deve estar espumando por eu não ter feito isso, mas eu sei que você tentaria me impedir. E eu não estava disposta a desistir. _

_ Te amo minha amiga e você sabe bem disso. Manterei contato com você durante essas semanas que estarei longe. Nos vemos quando as aulas começarem em setembro. Até lá espero ter superado tudo. _

_ Um beijo _

_Bella_

Após ler aquelas palavras eu certamente fiquei espumando de raiva. Mas não de Bella, e sim de Edward e Tânia. Por culpa deles Bella foi embora da casa de campo, triste e arrasada. E sinceramente não sei como ela pode amar um idiota desses. Edward estava em pé encostado em uma parede com Tânia ao lado.

- VOCÊ! – eu gritei apontando para Edward. ele, como todos os outros se assustaram com meu grito. Me levantei e fui até perto dele. – Por sua culpa, e dessa sua puta, minha amiga foi embora. Como você pode ser tão cego?

- Ei Alice! Eu não fiz nada. Ela foi embora por que quis e quer saber? Eu to achando ótimo. Pelo menos eu não terei que vê-la por um bom tempo. – Edward falou com a cara debochada dele.

- É isso mesmo meu amor. Sabe-se lá se aquelazinha resolve me bater novamente. – A Putânia falou. Eu que ainda olhava para Edward virei a cara para ela, meu rosto deveria estar em uma expressão demoníaca, pois ela se assustou, mas não tirou o sorrisinho cínico dos lábios. Eu olhei fixamente nos olhos dela e dei-lhe um tapa que até a minha mão doeu.

- ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A FICAR LONGE DE MIM E DA BELLA. – eu gritei. Voei no cabelo dela e comecei a puxar com força. Jasper veio correndo e me arrancou de perto dela, me erguendo no ar. – ME SOLTA! EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSA VACA! ME SOLTA!

- Alice controle-se. – Jasper disse enquanto eu me debatia. Minha vontade era socar a cara daquela vagabunda até eu ver o crânio exposto.

- Alice se acalme! – meu pai falou ao meu lado. Ele não estava com uma cara nada boa.

- Tudo bem. – respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. – Jasper me ponha no chão, por favor.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou incerto.

- Tenho.

Ele me colocou no chão e eu fui até o sofá, peguei meus presentes, e entreguei a Jasper para ele carregar. Fui em direção a escada para ir para o meu quarto. Rosalie estava ao meu lado. Aos pés da escada tinha uma pilastra com um vaso de flores lindíssimo. Que pena! Em um movimento rápido eu me virei e peguei o vaso, ainda bem que era leve, e joguei com toda a força que tinha na direção de Edward e Tânia.

- SUA LOUCA! – Edward gritou quando o vaso tirou um finíssimo nele. Foi por pouco mesmo que não acertei.

- Alice suba para o seu quarto agora! – Minha mãe e meu pai disseram ao mesmo tempo. Todos na sala me olhavam horrorizados. Eu corri para o meu quarto juntamente com Jasper e Rosalie.

Assim que entrei no quarto fui diretamente ao meu armário pegar minha mala. Coloquei-a em cima da cama e fui tirando minhas roupas de qualquer jeito de dentro do guarda-roupa e jogando dentro da mala aberta.

- O que você está fazendo? – Rosalie perguntou aturdida.

- Vou atrás de Bella. - falei indo até o banheiro e pegando minhas coisas de cima da bancada. Eu não iria levar tudo, mas o que coubesse na minha maior mala iria comigo, juntamente com os meus presentes.

- E pra onde você vai? – Jasper perguntou. Eu estanquei.

- Não sei. Mas não vou ficar parada aqui enquanto minha amiga está por aí sofrendo. Fechei a mala e do jeito que eu estava a puxei saindo do quarto seguida pelos dois. Desci as escadas puxando minha mala que estava pesada. A mala mesmo sendo de rodinhas ficava batendo nas escadas enquanto eu descia.

- O que significa essa mala Alice? – meu pai perguntou.

- Estou indo atrás da Bella. E ninguém ouse me impedir! – eu falei séria.

- E a sua festa de aniversário? – Emmett perguntou.

- Como se eu fosse dar uma festa sem minha melhor amiga estar aqui. – eu disse ríspida.

- E por acaso você sabe para onde ela foi? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Não. Mas nem que eu tenha que ir até o inferno para procurar eu irei achá-la! – eu disse me encaminhando para a porta.

- Alice espera. – Renée falou e pegou um bloquinho em cima da mesa de telefone e anotou algo. Ela caminhou até mim e colocou um papel dobrado em minhas mãos. – Cuida dela, por favor.

- Obrigada. Eu irei cuidar. – dei um abraço rápido nela e me encaminhei para a porta novamente.

- Cuidado pra ela não te bater também. – Edward falou baixinho e começou a rir. Eu parei e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi um enfeite de vidro numa mesinha perto da porta. O peguei e joguei em Edward com toda a raiva que eu tinha. Pena que novamente não acertei. O enfeite se espatifou na parede atrás dele um pouco longe da sua cabeça.

- ARGG! Da próxima vez eu juro que acerto. E Tânia eu vou te desmascarar nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça na vida. – eu disse e ela ficou séria por um segundo, mas logo voltou com seu sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. – E Edward. Você vai se arrepender de ter ficado do lado dessa vadia.

Sai porta a fora e ainda consegui escutar Edward falando algum insulto e meu pai mandado Jasper atrás de mim. Eu já estava andando pela estrada de barro que leva até a cidade. Quando um carro se aproxima de mim. Era Jasper.

- Alice, entra. Eu te levo. – Jasper falou quando parou o carro e saiu. – me da sua mala.

- Obrigada Jazz. – entrei no carro enquanto ele colocava minha mala no porta-malas do carro.

- Para onde nós vamos?

- Deixa eu ver. – peguei o papel que Renée me entregou e o desdobrei. Lá estava escrito um endereço de hotel de Nova York. – me leva para o aeroporto Jasper.

Ele assentiu e me levou até o aeroporto mais próximo. Alguns minutos depois chegamos lá. O aeroporto era pequeno e pouco movimentado. Fui até o balcão de atendimentos e comprei uma passagem para Seattle.

- Eu vou com você. – Jasper se pronunciou.

- Não Jazz. Eu vou encontrar a Bella sozinha. Mesmo que ela queira ficar sozinha eu estou indo para perto dela. Por favor, fique.

- Tudo bem. Mas por favor, me ligue. – ele disse.

- Pode deixar.

- Ahh.. já que você está indo eu queria te dar o meu presente agora. – ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto e me entregou. Eu abri e lá estava uma pulseira de corações em ouro com diamantes. A coisa mais linda que eu já ganhei na vida.

- Jazz... É... É... Linda! – eu disse com os olhos marejados. Ele pegou a jóia e colocou em meu pulso.

- Ficou perfeita. – ele disse sorrindo. Nesse momento anunciaram o meu voo.

- Eu tenho que ir. Amei o meu presente, obrigada. – eu lhe abracei e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vai com Deus. E não deixa de me ligar.

Me encaminhei até o portão de embarque. E Durante o voo não consegui parar de olhar para a pulseira. Eu amo Jasper já faz algum tempo, mas não sei se ele sente o mesmo por mim, ou se é apenas amizade. Tenho medo de me declarar e as coisas não saírem do jeito que eu espero e acabar perdendo sua amizade como aconteceu com Bella e Edward.

Chegando a Seattle comprei minha passagem para Nova York. O voo ira demorar ainda duas horas. Então fiz o check-in e fui comer alguma coisa em um restaurante ainda dentro do aeroporto. Eu saí sem tomar café por conta daquela confusão toda. Depois de duas horas e de estar devidamente alimentada, peguei o voo para NY. Passei o caminho toda agoniada. Bella com certeza já deve estar chegando a NY.

Depois de algumas horas de voo, eu já estava cansada. Peguei minha mala e chamei um táxi. Entreguei o endereço para o motorista e ele me levou até o hotel.


	11. Capítulo 10  NY

**Olá, olha eu aqui de novo para agradecer pelos comentários que recebi. Obrigada! Bom, leiam este capítulo e se puderem comentem para eu saber o que acharam, ok. Me desculpem qualquer coisa. ('',)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – NY<strong>

Cheguei à Nova York já de tarde. Peguei um táxi em frente ao aeroporto e me dirigi para o hotel Excelsior no qual eu ficaria hospedada. O hotel era bonito e tal, mas eu estava cansada de mais para ver os detalhes. Fui até a recepção e me dirigiram para o quarto em que eu ficaria durante essas férias. O Hotel era muito luxuoso e ficava próximo ao Central Park. A primeira coisa que fiz quando consegui ficar sozinha no quarto foi deitar e dormir. Para só assim pensar no que irei fazer.

TRIM. TRIM... TRIM...

- Aff! – a porcaria do telefone me acordou. – Alô?

- Desculpe senhorita Swan, mas tem uma garota aqui que diz ser sua amiga e deseja falar com a senhora. – a recepcionista falou.

- Como é o nome dela? – eu perguntei ainda meio grogue.

- Alice Cullen. – essa não. Alice.

- Peça para ela subir, por favor.

- Claro. – ela desligou e alguns minutos depois Alice bate em minha porta.

- Eu juro que não acredito que você está aqui Alice. – eu falei num tom de reprovação .

- E você acha mesmo que eu ira deixar minha amiga sozinha numa hora dessas. – a baixinha disse já entrando no quarto com tudo. Um funcionário do hotel trazia sua mala. Alice deu-lhe uma gorjeta e ele foi embora. – precisamos providenciar um quarto duplo imediatamente.

- Como assim? - eu perguntei confusa.

- Como assim o quê? Você quer que eu durma no chão? - ela disse sorrindo. – Eu vim para ficar com você. E só saio daqui quando você for embora. E tenho dito. – ela disse e caiu com tudo na minha cama.

- E te deixaram vir assim tão fácil?

- Claro que sim. Principalmente depois de eu ter dado um tapa na Tânia, e jogado um vaso e um enfeite de vidro na cabeça do Edward. – Alice começou a rir com a lembrança.

- Você fez o quê?

- Calma! Eu não acertei o Edward, infelizmente. Mas deixei meus cinco dedos marcados na cara daquela vagabunda. – ela disse olhando para as mãos delicadas.

- Você é louca. É por isso que eu te amo! – eu disse pulando em cima dela. – Obrigada amiga. E feliz aniversário.

- Ai amiga! Obrigada. Mas eu ainda estou brava por você ter vindo sem me falar nada. Isso não se faz.

- Me desculpe. Mas eu não estava, mas aguentando aquilo lá.

- Eu sei Belinha. – ela disse tristemente. – Mas anda vamos descer para resolver o problema do quarto.

Descemos até a recepção do hotel e foi fácil trocar o meu quarto por um quarto duplo. Depois de estarmos devidamente instaladas no novo quarto, Alice me contou o que aconteceu depois que eu saí. Morri de rir quando ela me contou os detalhes, principalmente a tapa que deu na Tânia. Mas bem que ela podia ter acertado o vaso ou o enfeite na cabeça dela também né.

Ficamos conversando durante o restinho da tarde, depois fomos jantar no restaurante do hotel. Acho que vai ser bom ter Alice por perto.

- Alice, espera um pouquinho que eu vou ao banheiro tá. – eu falei me levantando da mesa em que jantávamos.

- Vai lá. – ela disse.

E eu fui em uma direção totalmente diferente. Entrei na cozinha do restaurante e conversei com o chefe. Disse-lhe que hoje é aniversário de uma pessoa muito importante e pedi que separa-se um bolo rosa, dedicado a Alice. O chefe foi muito gentil e concordou com meu pedido. Na hora que fossem nos servir a sobremesa iria aparecer com a surpresa. Eu lhe agradeci e voltei para a mesa.

Alice comia despreocupadamente. Depois de comermos foi à hora de pedir a sobremesa. Eu fiz sinal para um garçom que já estava ciente de tudo. E logo veio o chefe, e um garçom empurrando um carrinho com um bolo lindo cor de rosa com um laço também rosa só que bem clarinho enfeitando o bolo como se fosse um presente. Todas as pessoas que estavam jantando pararam para olhar. Mas como Alice estava de costas não percebeu de imediato. Só quando começaram a cantar o parabéns foi que ela olhou para trás vendo minha surpresa.

- Eu não acredito? – ela disse levantando-se com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Você perdeu sua festa, então... —eu falei sorrindo. Alice pulou no meu pescoço enquanto as pessoas ainda cantavam. – Vamos, corte seu bolo.

- E o primeiro pedaço vai para minha melhor amiga da vida toda, Bella! – Alice falou ao cortar o primeiro pedaço do seu bolo cor de rosa. – Obrigada amiga.

- Eu que te agradeço.

- O segundo pedaço lógico que é meu! – ela disse rindo. – E o resto é para todos vocês!

Todos aplaudiram e se deliciaram com o bolo de Alice. Ficamos um tempo mais no restaurante, depois subimos para o nosso quarto. Ficamos assistindo TV e conversando um pouco, e então fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte...

Eu estava dormindo tão bem. Estava sonhando que estava andando de lancha em um rio, ou talvez no mar, nem sei. Mas eu estava feliz, imitava até aquela cena do Titanic. Mas estava com uma sensação chata de estar sendo observada. Acabei acordando e quando abri meus olhos...

- AHHHHH! – eu gritei e como estava na ponta da cama acabei caindo no chão. Alice estava me encarando enquanto eu dormia. – O que é que você tá fazendo?

- Te olhando dormir, você dorme com a boca um pouco aberta sabia? Mas até que fim você acordou. Vamos sair! – ela falou dando pulinhos pelo quarto.

- Por quê? – perguntei ainda meio grogue subindo na cama e me aconchegando nos lençóis.

- Por que não conhecemos NY e eu quero conhecer cada cantinho antes de voltarmos pra casa.

- Mas Alice ainda vamos ficar pelo menos dois meses aqui. Me deixa dormir! – eu disse manhosa.

- Não! Anda levanta daí agora! – ela arrancou meus lençóis e começou a puxar minhas pernas.

- Ok! Você venceu. – eu disse me rendendo e indo para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal.

- Eu sempre venço! – ela falou rindo.

Mesmo não querendo sair, tomei um banho, e sequei meus cabelos ainda no banheiro. Sai vestida apenas por um roupão do hotel e fui procurar uma roupa, qual foi minha surpresa ao ver todas as minhas roupas espalhadas no chão do quarto e Alice escavacando minha mala.

- O que é que você tá fazendo duende do mal? – eu falei ainda chocada com a cena.

- O que mais seria? Procurando uma roupa descente para você vestir. – ela disse sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim. – Sério! Você precisa de roupas novas urgentes. Eu juro que ainda vou colocar fogo nas suas!

- Você não vai tocar fogo em nada! E quem vai arrumar essa bagunça é você!

- Aha! Achei uma coisa decente. Menina eu já estava perdendo as esperanças.

- Você me ouviu?

- Não. O que foi que você disse?

- Deixa pra lá. E cadê a roupa? – eu perguntei sentada na cama e olhando para Alice.

- Toma. Não é a melhor mais é a menos cafona que eu achei. Bella querida você tem roupas que nem minha avó teria coragem de usar.

- Cala boca! – eu peguei as roupas, era verdade que não era nada demais. Apenas uma camisa xadrez preta e branca, camiseta preta com e uma calça jeans, nada demais.

Alice foi tomar banho enquanto eu me vestia. Ela escolheu uma blusa azul marinho de mangas curtinhas, e uma calça jeans preta. Maquiou-se, até tentou me torturar também, mas eu fugi a tempo. Depois que saímos do hotel fomos tomar café da manhã em uma cafeteria próxima.

Alice parecia criança em manhã de natal de tão feliz que estava. Ela dava gritinhos quando reconhecia algumas lojas e lugares famosos. Resolvemos andar pelo Central Park que ficava próximo. Alugamos duas bicicletas e saímos pedalando. O lugar era absolutamente lindo. Cheio de árvores, monumentos, um lago enorme, algumas pontes. Havia muita gente fazendo caminhas e corridas. E outras andando de bicicleta como nós estávamos. O clima estava muito bom, nem quente, nem frio. Passamos pelo zoológico do parque e Alice quase enfartou quando viu o urso polar que havia lá. Ela quis por que quis que tirássemos fotos perto do tanque, e nas estatuas como a da Alice no país das maravilhas que fica bem perto do lago. Também passamos pelo rink de patinação que tem lá. Alice ficou um tempo de cara emburrada por que eu não quis patinar. Eu lhe prometi que outro dia viríamos. Ela não podia ver um passarinho no céu que queria fotografar.

Depois de devolvermos as bicicletas, fomos almoçar e na volta para o hotel fomos pelo Central Park, mas dessa vez caminhando.

- Alice? – eu a chamei enquanto caminhávamos por uma das ruas do Park.

- Oi?

- Eu estava pensando... E não sei... Pode ser que eu me arrependa e tal, mas...

- Fala Bella.

- Eu quero mudar. – eu disse rapidamente.

- Eu não entendi. Mudar de quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- De tudo. Mudar de atitude. – eu disse meio que incerta.

- Fala mais que ainda não estou te entendendo Bella.

- Eh que eu estava pensando... Eu não soube ter uma atitude em relação ao que eu sentia pelo Edward. Não tive coragem de contar, tinha medo do que ele pensaria de mim. Na escola sou motivo de zoação, todos e principalmente você falam mal das minhas roupas. – eu falei lembrando todas as brincadeiras de mau gosto e as piadinhas que faziam comigo. – Eu não quero mais ser assim. E se não for pedir muito... Queria que você me ajudasse.

- OMG!OMG!OMG! – Alice surtou! Começou a pular e bater palmas. As pessoas que passavam por nós olhavam para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Alice!

- Eu nem acredito que você enfim vai me deixar de dar melhorada! – ela parecia que tinha ganhado na loteria. – Eu vou tocar fogo em todas as suas roupas! - *cara de medo*.

- Nem pensar! Eu quero que você me ajude. Nada de por fogo nas minhas coisas!

- Ok. – ela fez um biquinho, mas logo voltou a sorrir. – eu vou te transformar numa garota perfeita! Vamos ter que dar um jeito no seu cabelo, comprar roupas novas, temos que ir a um SPA, fazer unha, massagem, limpeza de pele, uma drenagem linfática, um banho de lama..

- Alice respira! – eu falei balançando-a pelos braços.

- Ahh Bella você está realizando um sonho meu. – ela disse e me abraçou.

- Eu já estou achando que isso foi uma má ideia...

- Nem pensar. Amanhã mesmo começamos nossa jornada fashion.

Fomos para o hotel. Ficamos no quarto até o jantar e depois voltamos para o quarto. Alice não parava de planejar como seria nosso dia amanhã. Aonde iria me levar, o que iríamos comprar, e blá blá blá. Fomos dormir tarde assistindo um filme, o preferido de Alice, Bonequinha de Luxo. Cai de sono antes da metade do filme.

- Bella… Belinha… Acorda mulher!

- Me deixa Alice. Eu quero dormir. – falei ainda meio grogue com uma Alice me sacudindo.

- Vamos levanta! Deixa de preguiça que hoje vamos começar a sua transformação.

- Que horas são?

- Umas cinco da manhã, sei lá.

- O que? Você quer sair às cinco da manhã? Poupe-me Alice! Não tem nada aberto há essa hora. Agora me deixa dormir.

- Não! Você ainda tem que tomar banho, se arrumar, tomar café, daqui que nós saiamos já serão umas oito horas. Agora levanta!

- Arrgggggg! – levantei morrendo de raiva. Oh boquinha essa minha. Onde é que eu tava com a cabeça quando pedi um favor desses pra Alice?

Tomei um banho bem demorado, acho até que cochilei na banheira. Coloquei a primeira roupa que achei. Uma camiseta preta do Simple Plan, uma calça jeans desbotada, e meu all star. Quando sai do banheiro que Alice me viu gemeu baixinho em reprovação. Mas eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto eu posso me vestir assim.

Tomamos café ainda no hotel e fomos para a rua. Eu tinha levado uma camisa de mangas para o caso de estar frio, e estava. Andamos um pouco. Parei em uma cafeteria e comprei um cappuccino pra mim. Alice não quis nada. Saímos andando devagar, ainda era muito cedo, mal tinha dado sete da manhã.

- Pra onde nós vamos? – eu perguntei bebendo do meu café.

- Estou pensando em... AHHH! – Alice gritou do nada me fazendo cuspir todo o meu café.

- O que foi?

- Já sei por onde vamos começar! – ela me apontou uma direção e quando eu olhei quase tenho um troço.

- Não Alice. Você está de brincadeira não é? – Alice não faria isso comigo.

- Sim. A deusa do amor de Nova York. – ela disse toda contente.

- Você não teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo.

- E por que não? Por acaso você a conhece?

- Minha querida – a segurei pelos ombros – Alguém que se alto intitula Afrodite a deusa do amor, não merece minha confiança.

- Bella, Bella. Você deveria ler mais revistas. Kylie Afrodite é nada mais nada menos do que uma deusa. Ela é procuradíssima pelas estrelas de cinema. Ela também é colunista da revista Runaway.

- E o que é que ela faz para ser considerada uma "deusa"?

- Ela entende tudo sobre homens, moda, e comportamento. – Alice disse com os olhinhos brilhando. – Nós vamos até ela. E vai ser agora!

Alice pegou o celular na bolsa e ligou para o numero que aparecia no outdoor. Colocou o aparelho na orelha e começou a falar com alguém. Deveria ser a secretária dessa tal deusa. Ela sorria enquanto falava. Eu fiz questão de não prestar a mínima atenção na conversa. Eu queria mudar, mas não tanto. Quem sabe umas roupinhas, o cabelo, para mim já tava bom.

- Vamos. – Alice disse me puxando pela mão.

- Vamos? Pra onde criatura?

- Para a deusa do amor! – ela disse rindo e puxando. Pegamos um táxi e ela disse o endereço ao motorista. Eu fiquei jogada no banco de trás do táxi apenas pensando... Onde foi que eu me meti? Alguns minutos depois chegamos a um prédio super luxuoso. A fachada era branca e vermelha, com as janelas em vidro fumê. Descemos do táxi e enquanto Alice pagava ao motorista fiquei observando as pessoas que entravam e saiam do edifício. As mulheres pareciam estar em um desfile de moda. Cada uma mais linda que a outra, as roupas, bolsas, sapatos e acessórios lindíssimos. Fiquei um pouco desnorteada com aquilo tudo. Alice veio para perto de mim, e me puxou para entrar no prédio. Por dentro era ainda mais suntuoso. As pessoas transpiravam glamour. Alice estava deslumbrada com cada detalhe, não era para menos, até eu fiquei.

Falamos com a recepcionista, que por sinal me olhava dos pés a cabeça com cara de reprovação. Alice falou que teríamos um horário com Kylie Afrodite. Ela nos indicou o caminho e seguimos para o elevador. Chegando ao andar 28, caminhamos até a mesa da secretária. Novamente fui avaliada. Alice disse que tinha falado com ela agora a pouco e que tinha conseguido um horário, que havia sido desmarcado por outra pessoa. A secretária olhou alguma coisa no computador e anunciou nossa chegada para a tal deusa. Ela nos guiou até a sala da mesma e fiquei perplexa com o que vi.


	12. Capítulo 11  A deusa do Amor

**Capítulo 11 – A deusa do Amor**

Uma sala toda branca com a decoração em preto, vermelho e transparente. Com muitas molduras com fotos e capas de revistas nas paredes. Muitas premiações descasavam em uma estante branca em um dos cantos. Tinha uma mulher de cabelos brancos de costas para a entrada da sala e mirando a vista da cidade pela grande janela de vidro. Ela estava vestida com um blazer preto por cima de um vestido justo preto com listras cinza, e sapatos de salto alto. Após alguns segundos depois que entramos na sala ela voltou sua atenção para nós duas. Alice quicava do meu lado de tanta felicidade. A mulher era muito bonita e elegante.

Quando ela pôs seus olhos em mim ficou um tempo parada apenas me encarando. Ela retirou os óculos que usava o segurando com apenas uma das mãos. Me senti um lixo com o olhar dela, apesar que ela não demonstrava emoção alguma.

- Bom dia. Sou Kylie Afrodite, a deusa do amor de NY. E vocês quem são? – ela falou caminhando até onde eu e Alice ainda estávamos paradas. Ela olhava apenas para mim e fez questão de me olhar por todos os ângulos.

- Meu nome é Alice Cullen. – Alice falou. – E essa é minha amiga necessitada de uma transformação fashion, Isabella Swan.

- Hum. – A tal da Afrodite murmurou. – Ela precisa mesmo de uma transformação. Mas eu não faço milagres.

- Eu..eu..não preciso de um milagre. Para falar a verdade nem queria ter vindo aqui. – olhei séria para ela. – Não preciso de nada além de roupas mais modernas e um corte novo de cabelo. Com certeza Alice é capaz de fazer isso. Então desculpe o incomodo. – puxei Alice pelo braço para sairmos dali. Mas ela não cooperou e me puxou de volta.

- Desculpe minha amiga. Ela não quis ser grosseira. – Alice falou se desculpando.

- Não foi nada. – A Afrodite sentou-se em sua mesa e fez sinal para que sentássemos também. Alice me puxou fazendo com que eu sentasse. – Eu não sei fazer milagres, mas posso ajudá-la senhorita Swan. Apenas me diga no que. Tirando a parte do visual que isso eu já notei.

- Eu acho melhor eu explicar. – Alice disse e a Afrodite concordou. – Bella, é assim que ela gosta de ser chamada, ela é um pouco insegura, se veste mal, não tem atitude e tampouco iniciativa. Ela é apaixonada pelo meu irmão Edward, ela nunca contou isso para el por medo do que ele pensaria ou falaria disso. Acabou que meu irmão está namorando uma víbora que aprontou para cima de Bella. Ela armou uma confusão e colocou a culpa em Bella. E meu irmão não acreditou que Bella fosse inocente. Ele não queria mais ver Bella na casa de campo onde estávamos passando nossas férias com nossa família e amigos. Bella resolveu vir para NY, eu quando descobri vim atrás dela. Não iria deixar minha amiga sozinha. Aí ontem ela me pediu para ajudá-la a mudar de atitude e visual. E aqui estou eu, pois sempre li suas matéria na Runaway e sou simplesmente sua maior fã. E não existe no mundo pessoa melhor para transformar Bella.

- Nossa. Você tem um fôlego e tanto. – Afrodite disse e ela e Alice gargalharam. Eu estava ainda meio emburrada por ter que pedir ajuda a essa tal de Afrodite. – Entendi sua história, e vou ajudá-la. Mas para isso preciso saber, você quer ser ajudada?

- Eu? – pensei um pouco, Alice disse que ela é a melhor nesse ramo, e eu não estou em posição de rejeitar. E quero mudar, então.. – Sim. Eu quero.

- Ótimo. – ela disse se levantando e vindo em minha direção. – Levante-se Bella.

Eu me levantei e me pus em frente a ela. Afrodite pegou meu rosto e virou para um lado e para o outro, observando. Mediu-me dos pés a cabeça com os olhos. Seu rosto mostrava desgosto, provavelmente pelas minhas roupas. Alice observava tudo, estranhamente quieta, ainda sentada.

- Você se esforça para se vestir mal, ou é algo natural? – ela disse com uma expressão mais divertida. – Ande, por favor.

- Como assim?

- Andando. Vá até a porta e volte. – eu fiz o que ela mandou e escutei um gemido. – Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso também. – ela foi até o telefone e digitou algum numero. – Andie? Por favor, venha a minha sala.

- Pois não Kylie? – a secretária que nos atendeu agora a pouco entrou na sala. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos lisos e pretos até o meio das costas. E como todos se vestia-se muito bem, uma blusa preta de magas compridas com gola e punhos brancos. Uma saia social preta até a altura dos joelhos, e claro salto alto.

- Andie eu quero que você tire as medidas da senhorita Swan. E marque um horário para amanhã a essa mesma hora. – ela disse e olhou para nós duas.

- Sim Kylie. – a secretária disse.

- Meninas por hoje é só. Amanhã neste mesmo horário começará sua nova vida Bella. – Afrodite falou.

Alice e eu nos despedimos e a secretária nos guiou até uma saleta com um enorme espelho para tirarmos minhas medidas. Ela mediu tudo da circunferência da minha cabeça até ao tamanho dos meus pés. Um exagero. Depois que deixamos o prédio da Afrodite eu e Alice pegamos um táxi e voltamos para o hotel. Ainda eram onze horas da manhã. Chegando ao quarto corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho bem demorado. Será que era isso mesmo que eu queria? Mudar? Deixar de ser a Bella que eu sempre fui? Mas pensando por outro lado, eu necessito mudar, por fora, mas principalmente por dentro.

Terminado o banho sai vestida apenas pelo roupão enquanto Alice entrava para tomar um banho também. Fui até a minha cama, e vi meu celular em cima dela. Eu me esqueci de levá-lo. Havia 12 ligações não atendidas, 11 da minha mãe e 1 do Alec. Resolvi ligar primeiro para o Alec, com certeza minha mãe iria passar horas pendurada no telefone. Disquei o numero dele e após alguns toques ele atendeu.

- Bella? – Alec falou ao atender o telefone.

- Oi Alec. Tudo bem? Desculpa, eu me esqueci de levar o telefone quando sai hoje cedo.

- Não faz mal. Que bom falar com você. – ele disse e eu poderia até imaginar ele sorrindo.

- Também é bom conversar com você.

- E aí está se divertindo na casa de campo? – ele perguntou.

- Eh... Assim... Eu não estou mais na casa de campo.

- Por que não? Onde você está então?

- Eu estou em NY. Sai da de lá por que Tânia armou para mim, aí não aguentei e fui embora.

- Nossa. Mas o que foi que ela fez? – Alec perguntou curioso.

- Ela me chamou para conversar e do nada a doida começou a se bater e gritar. Eu tentei fazer com que ela parasse, os outros chegaram e me viram segurando ela no chão e acharam que eu estava a espancando.

- Nossa Bells, sinto muito por você. Aquela garota é uma louca.

- Eu sei. Mas agora eu estou bem, eu e Alice vamos ficar em NY até o final das férias.

- Que bom. Estou com saudades de você. Bella, você já pensou no que eu te pedi?

- Eu estou pensando Alec. Não se preocupe no primeiro dia de aula nós conversaremos sobre isso.

- Ok. Eu agora vou ter que desligar que meu pai está chegando para nos levar a um lugar. Beijos. Depois nos falamos melhor.

- Tudo bem. Bom passeio.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei para minha mãe. Como eu esperava, ela passou um tempão falando. Perguntando como eu estava, se estava comendo direito. E blá blá blá.

**.**

**.**

**POV Edward**

**.**

**.**

Depois de toda aquela confusão com Alice, minha mãe me fez catar os caquinhos de vidro que ela tinha jogado em mim. E que para minha sorte não acertou, oh mira ruim! Então, todos foram procurar o que fazer, em outras palavras foram tomar café da manhã. Enquanto eu fui varrer os pedaços de vidro da sala. Sinceramente Alice é louca, como é que ela tem coragem de jogar uns negócios desses em mim? E se ela acerta?

Mas isso não é o importante agora. E sim o que Bella me escreveu. Será possível que ela esteja falando a verdade? E se estiver, Tânia teria sido capaz de fazer aquilo? E por que faria? Eu sou namorado dela e não de Bella. Ela não teria motivos aparentes para uma coisa dessas. Ou teria? Eu não sei muito bem o que pensar. Eu gosto muito de Bella, sempre gostei. Ela era meu porto seguro, sempre fomos muito unidos. E eu sei que ela não tem coragem para matar nem ao menos uma barata. Principalmente porque ela morre de medo de barata.

Bella é sensível, carinhosa, amiga, atenciosa, simpática, bonita, companheira, divertida, e.. Por que estou rasgando seda por ela? Tânia.. bem... Ela é muito bonita, e me faz sentir bem, e ... depois eu penso nos adjetivos dela.

A casa não parece ser mais a mesma depois que Alice e Bella foram embora. E não quiseram nem me dizer para onde elas foram. Jasper fica se arrastando pelos cantos da casa com uma cara de enterro. Aff, eu não sei por que ele fica nesse ata nem desata com Alice. Todo mundo sabe que eles se gostam, mas os dois fingem, ou mesmo, não veem isso. Rose ainda está um pouco brava com Emmett por ele ter ficado do lado de Tânia e não do de Bella. E comigo ela não fala e nem olha na minha cara. Meus pais e tia Renée ainda me olham com um olhar indecifrável. E estão muito frios com Tânia. John e Renata me apóiam. Emmett também mesmo levando tapas de Rosalie. Mas a essa altura eu já nem sei mais o que pensar. Enquanto Bella estava aqui Tânia era só carinhos comigo, vivia pendurada no meu pescoço o dia todo principalmente quando Bella estava por perto. Agora esfriou um pouco. Vai entender cabeça de mulher.

.

.

**POV Bella**

**.**

**.**

Mais um dia. Acordei cedo, mas fiquei deitada em minha cama olhando para o teto. Sinto saudade da minha mãe e principalmente do Edward. Acho que não existe dor maior no mundo do que amar uma pessoa e não poder tê-la. Mas agora eu não posso pensar nisso. Tenho que me concentrar no que irei fazer. Essa mudança não será só por fora, eu tenho que mudar primeiro por dentro. Então primeiro item da lista: Parar de pensar no Edward.

- Alice. – a chamei para acordar. Ela estava toda enrolada nos lençóis da cama. O que é um milagre, pois era para ela estar pulando por todo o quarto, já que hoje começa minha... Transformação. – Alice acorda.

- Já acordei – ela disse ainda grogue pelo sono.

- O que é que você tem? Era de se esperar que estivesse pulando e gritando pelo dia de hoje.

- Ahh! É mesmo! É hoje. – ela gritou despertando de vez. – É que depois que você foi dormir ontem eu liguei pro Jasper. Ai já viu passamos horas conversando, e eu acabei indo dormir muito tarde.

- Por que vocês não assumem logo que se amam? – ela ficou muda e corada.

- É ..que..que... Vamos nos arrumar que está ficando tarde. – ela disse e saiu correndo para o banheiro. Ela sempre muda de assunto...

Enquanto Alice tomava o banho dela eu fui para a varanda do nosso quarto. Estava um dia tão bonito. O movimento era intenso na rua de frente ao hotel. Pessoas apressadas para ir para o trabalho. Mas nem mesmo toda agitação tirava a beleza do dia. O ar fresco da manhã, os pássaros que voavam por todos os lados. O meu quarto ficava de frente para o Central Park. E de onde eu estava podia ver ao longe o Museu Americano de História Natural. Eu ainda vou arrastar Alice para visitá-lo um dia desses.

Depois de prontas, Alice e Eu fomos tomar nosso café da manhã. Depois seguimos para o Escritório da Kylie Afrodite. Ainda era muito cedo, faltava ainda meia hora para o horário marcado. Sentamos na recepção e ficamos esperando. Pouco tempo depois ela chegou. Vestida com uma blusa manga ¾ berinjela, uma saia social preta até a altura dos joelhos e salto alto. Seu andar era elegante, ela deslizava no chão como um cisne nas águas calmas de um lago. Ela nos viu sentadas e nos cumprimentou. Seguimos então as três juntas para sua sala glamorosa. Afrodite sentou-se e Alice e eu fizemos o mesmo. Ela pegou o telefone e discou algum número.

- Andie? Poderia vir a minha sala, por favor? – Afrodite perguntou a sua secretária que rapidamente adentrou a sala.

- Bom dia. – ela nos cumprimentou.

- Andie poderia levar a senhorita Alice para um passeio. Quem sabe para ver as novas araras com a nova coleção da Prada. Eu preciso conversar a sós com Bella.

- A nova coleção Prada? – Alice perguntou com um sorriso que deveria estar doendo o rosto. – Eu vou. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser com a Bella.

- Então vamos – Andie perguntou alegremente vendo a reação de Alice. – Você vai amar. Tem cada bolsa linda e... -Elas saíram da sala conversando animadamente. Ficamos apenas eu e a Afrodite.

- Agora que estamos sozinha eu quero te contar uma coisa. – ela começou dizendo. – Você sabe por que eu aceitei "transformar" você Bella?

- Por que eu estou pagando? – eu falei hesitante. Ela gargalhou com o que eu disse e novamente se pôs a falar.

- Bem, isso também. Mas eu aceitei por que eu já fui você Bella.

- Não entendi. – eu falei confusa.

- Eu já fui como você. Quando eu tinha a sua idade mais ou menos, fiquei muito amiga de um rapaz que passou a estudar na mesma escola que eu. Tornamos-nos melhores amigos em pouco tempo, era muito bom estar com ele. Pensávamos parecido, nos divertíamos juntos. Mas eu acabei me apaixonando por ele. E ele estava namorando. Eu não contei que o amava por medo de perder sua amizade, e sofria calada o vendo ser feliz com outra pessoa. – ela falava e seu olhar estava perdido entre essas lembranças. – Passei dois anos nessa agonia. Chegou o tempo que ele ia se casar com essa mulher, e eu fiquei desesperada. Então tomei uma decisão que mudou toda a minha vida.

- Que decisão? – Perguntei quando ela fez uma pausa.

- Mudei de atitude com ele. Nas vésperas de seu casamento eu me declarei. Contei tudo que guardava há anos e em segredo. Ninguém sabia desse meu amor por ele.

- E qual foi a reação dele? – eu estava super curiosa com a história, e tinha mesmo muito haver com minha situação.

- Ele ficou em choque com tudo o que eu lhe disse. Passamos alguns minutos calados. Eu chorava, mas não me arrependia de ter dito. E melhor sofrer por ter feito, do que por nunca ter tentado. E para minha imensa surpresa e alegria, ele me disse que estava casando com outra, mas que desde que me viu pela primeira vez era apaixonado por mim, mas eu não parecia sentir o mesmo. Conclusão ele cancelou o casamento para ficar comigo. E já estamos casados há quarenta anos e nos amando como se fosse o primeiro dia.

- Nossa! Muito linda sua história. - eu estava sem palavras.

- Bella – ela disse levantando-se de sua cadeira e sentando ao meu lado. – Eu quase perdi o amor da minha vida por medo de contar sobre os meus sentimentos. Se eu não tivesse tomado a decisão de mudar minha atitude com ele, ele teria se casado com outra, tido sua família e eu teria passado o resto da minha vida lamentando e imaginando como poderia ter sido se eu tivesse tido coragem de falar do meu amor.

- Mas eu contei e ele ignorou. Preferiu ficar com a Tânia e ainda me humilhou por culpa dela.

- É aí que eu quero chegar, esse tal Edward não te deu valor. E pelo que Alice me contou, ele preferiu acreditar na namorada que armou para você, do que na amiga de uma vida inteira. Então minha querida, dê a volta por cima. Mude essa sua maneira de ser, mas sem deixar de ser quem você é. Não devemos nunca mudar pelos outros e sim por nós. Então se você quer mudar eu lhe ajudarei e lhe ensinarei o que sei. Não vai ser uma mudança completa por que tudo o que você nunca pode fazer na vida é deixar de ser você. Mas podemos te dar um up grade para você voltar renovada e mais confiante.

- Eu quero. – disse decidida.

- Então vamos começar. – ela disse levantando-se e batendo palminhas como Alice faz. ¬¬

Afrodite cancelou alguns de seus compromissos da manhã apenas para começar a me ensinar. Fomos para uma sala enorme alguns andares acima. Lá havia um espelho que ia de um canto a outro da sala, tinha algumas cadeiras e uma mesinha em um dos cantos. Alice se juntou a nós duas em pouco tempo.

- Primeiramente Bella você irá aprender a andar direito. Com postura e elegância. Diferente desse andar de gorila selvagem que você usa. – ela sorriu acompanhada por uma gargalhada de Alice. - Coloque esses sapatos de salto.

- Eu não uso salto. Para falar a verdade eu nunca andei em cima disso. – eu disse olhando assustada para um sapato preto, lindo, mas mortiferamente alto. Deveria ter uns 10 ou 12 centímetros de altura.

- Ótimo. Assim você aprende logo de uma vez. – Afrodite disse indo se sentar com Alice. Eu mesmo a contra gosto calcei os sapatos, mas cai na primeira tentativa de levantar. Alice e Afrodite riam da minha desgraça. Mas eu que quis mudar então: " Tá no inferno... abraça o capeta"

Depois de algumas tentativas consegui enfim ficar em pé sem cair. Afrodite pediu novamente que eu andasse pela sala. Eu andei, e ela foi corrigindo. "Erga o queixo", "Postura", "Não chacoalhe tanto os braços", "Você é uma mulher e não uma pata", "Um pé a frente do outro", e por aí se vai. Ela é uma mandona. Caí várias vezes, machuquei braço, perna, cai de bunda sei lá quantas vezes. Amanhã estaria toda cheia de hematomas pelo corpo. Mas no final da manhã eu já conseguia andar tranquilamente com aquelas torres gêmeas debaixo dos pés. E até que não era tão difícil assim...

Depois dessa minha aula, ficamos acertadas de que todas as manhãs eu viria ter aulas com Afrodite. Saímos do Edifício já na hora do almoço. Eu estava acabada, machucada e muito cansada. Afinal passei a manhã inteira andando de um lado para o outro de salto alto sem parar para descansar. Eu e Alice pegamos um táxi em frente ao prédio e fomos até um restaurante perto dali. Almoçamos tranquilamente com Alice falando de todas as roupas, bolsas e sapatos Prada que ela havia visto. Falou algo sobre edições limitadas e itens exclusivos, mas eu sinceramente estava cansada demais para prestar atenção em Alice. Voltamos para o hotel, hoje eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Chegamos ao nosso quarto e eu corri para tomar um banho. Foi um dos banhos mais rápidos que já tomei. Era aproximadamente três da tarde, mas eu não quis nem saber. Enquanto Alice tomava o banho dela, eu despenquei na cama e apaguei.


	13. Capítulo 12   Click

**Olá. Não tenho nem cara suficiente para vir pedir desculpas pelo tempo sem postar. Me perdoem. Sinceramente, estava com outras coisas na cabeça, outros problemas nas costas, e etc.. Mas aqui estou de novo. Espero que leiam e comentem. Mais uma vez me desculpem. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Click<strong>

.

.

Acordei o quarto estava escuro, provavelmente já estava de noite. Olhei no relógio, e sim era noite, para ser, mas exata oito horas da noite. Alice não estava no quarto. Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho. Pedi que trouxessem meu jantar no quarto, não estava muito a fim de descer. Jantei passei um tempo assistindo TV e nada de Alice voltar. Quando já era mais ou menos onze da noite a mulher chega coberta por sacolas de lojas.

- Isso são horas?

- Oi Bella. Foi mal é que você estava dormindo e eu aproveitei para ir passear um pouco e acabei me atrasando... – Alice desculpou-se.

- Hum. E precisava comprar o shopping todo? – falei olhando para as prováveis 15 sacolas em suas mãos.

- O que? Isso? São só umas comprinhas básicas. Nada demais. – eu preferi nem comentar.

Os dias foram se passando... Minha vida nunca esteve tão movimentada!Já estávamos na metade do mês de julho. De segunda a sexta pelas manhãs eu ia ao escritório da Kylie. Nossa como eu sofri! Aprendi a andar direito, como me portar a mesa, tive que começar a malhar em uma academia, fazer uma dieta com uma nutricionista amiga da Afrodite, ter aula de moda para saber escolher e me vesti bem, tive umas aulas com uma maquiadora profissional, dicas de sedução, aula de dança e muito mais. Enfim, meu martírio estava acabando. Faltavam apenas duas coisas a se fazer: Mudar o visual e uma sessão de fotos, Kylie disse que era para que eu aprendesse a ter mais confiança em mim mesma.

E é chegado o tão esperado dia! Eu e Alice acordamos bem cedo e fomos direto para um SPA onde Kylie nos encontraria. O lugar era enorme e muito bonito, com jardins, piscinas, quadra de Tênis, futebol e muito mais. Era um lugar em que as pessoas deixavam todo o seu estresse da vida movimentada das grandes cidades para reservar um tempo para cuidar do corpo e da alma. Assim que eu e Alice chegamos ao SPA encontramos Kylie. Ela já estava vestida com um roupão branco. Duas funcionárias do SPA nos acompanharam para que eu e Alice trocássemos de roupa para começar nossa sessão de tortura/relaxamento.

Fizemos massagem a seis mãos com óleos perfumados o que me proporcionou um relaxamento tão profundo que quase dormi. Depois aplicaram umas pedras nas minhas costas, disseram que era para harmonizar os meus chakras, eu nem sabia que tinha isso. Fiz um tal de ritual bioestimulante, que era uma esfoliação à base de gel e café para revitalizar o tecido cutâneo e remover células mortas e impurezas, acompanhado de um banho crioterápico em Acqua SPA com alecrim, juniper e grape fruit e finalizado com uma sessão de hidratação corporal drenante à base de ginkgo biloba, centelha asiática e arnica.

Aplicaram-me uma marcara de argila amazônica com extrato de aloe vera, grape fruit e juniper, seguida de sauna a vapor aromática, vasoconstrição por resfriamento corporal e finalizado por uma sessão de drenagem linfática corporal, feita com pasta de arnica, castanha da Índia, ginkgo biloba e óleo de andiroba. Sem contar é claro com as torturantes depilações. Argg! E depois de passar a manhã inteira sendo mexida e remexida foi à hora de cortar o cabelo.

- Bella, acho que vou te acompanhar no corte de cabelo. Já estou enjoada do meu cabelo comprido. – Alice disse dentro do carro. – Vou radicalizar.

- Vai raspar geral?—eu falei brincando.

- Credo Bella! Não é pra tanto, mas estou pensando em deixar bem curtinho. – ela disse pensativa.

Meu cabelo estava quase na cintura. O cabeleleiro os cortou até o meio das costas e mudou a cor para castanho avermelhado. Enquanto isso, manicures cuidavam de minhas unhas. Alice como havia dito cortou suas longas madeixas castanhas. Fez um corte bem curtinho e todo repicado com pontas espetadas para todos os lados. Ela estava parecendo uma fadinha de contos de fadas. Depois que saímos do SPA, eu, Alice e Kylie estávamos, modéstia a parte, maravilhosas! Fomos então para o estúdio de fotografia. Um lugar muito bonito próximo ao Central Park.

- Boa tarde tia. – Um rapaz moreno, alto, musculoso, e estupidamente lindo, falou ao nos ver. Tia?

- Olá Jake. – Kylie tomou a frente cumprimentando o moreno. – Jacob, estas daqui são Isabella Swan e Alice Cullen.

- Muito prazer, Jacob Black. – O moreno disse beijando meu rosto e o de Alice.

- Jake é filho da irmã do meu marido. Ele mora aqui em Nova York e é modelo fotográfico. – Kylie explicou. – O pai dele mora em Port Angeles. Fica perto de onde vocês moram não é?

- Forks e Port Angeles são cidades vizinhas. – Alice explicou. – Na verdade Forks não é nada, pois tudo que precisamos vamos a Port Angeles.

- Sem contar que por lá chove todos os dias. – Jacob disse sorrindo.

- Eh! Um buraco verde e úmido perdido no meio do nada. – eu disse. Kylie havia ido conversar com o fotógrafo e sua equipe.

- Kylie falou que eu vou irei participar do seu ensaio? – Jake perguntou.

- Não. Eu nem sei direito o que estou fazendo aqui. Mas acho que poderá ser divertido.

Ficamos conversando durante algum tempo enquanto a equipe se preparava. Informaram-me que primeiro iríamos fazer umas fotos dentro do estúdio e depois no Central Park. Eu e Alice fomos para sala de maquiagem, onde nos produziram. Trocamos de roupa e voltamos para o estúdio. Alice iria ser a primeira a ser fotografada. Ela vestia Um micro vestido tomara que caia preto com a parte do busto branco, salto alto preto e um chapéu listrado preto e branco. Enquanto Alice era fotografada eu já estava vestida para as minhas fotos também. Um Colant preto sem alças, um sapato de salto alto preto com bolinhas brancas e um chapéu estilo marinheiro. Não posso dizer que estava à vontade, mesmo coberta por um roupão. Mas eu estava conversando com o Jake e fiquei distraída quanto a isso.

Tirei algumas fotos com Alice e depois foi a minha vez de ser fotografada. Eu estava nervosa e travada. Mas com um pouco de paciência da parte dos fotógrafos e alguns pensamentos "você pode!" que eu fiquei repetindo mentalmente, fiquei um pouco mais solta. Jake veio tirar algumas fotos comigo e foi um barato, pois eu fiquei envergonhada e comecei a corar quando ele chegava perto. E todos no estúdio ficavam rindo de mim por que eu estava toda vermelha. Mas deram até uma taça de champanhe para que eu relaxasse um pouco, mas depois da terceira eu já estava super a vontade.

Terminando as fotos no estúdio, fomos para o Central Park. Estava de tardezinha, e o sol fazia um espetáculo no céu alaranjado de Nova York. O fotografo escolheu uma parte do parque menos movimentada, mas igualmente linda. Eu estava trocada de roupa, vestia uma calça estilo pele de cobra, uma blusa de cor crua e botas pretas. Meus cabelos estavam soltos e tinha vários colares pendurados em meu pescoço. Jake usava calça jeans e camiseta cinza com uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Alice que também iria tirar fotos no parque vestia um short jeans, camiseta branca com os cabelos presos e uma maquiagem bem leve.

Nós três tiramos várias fotos juntos. Depois eu e Jake tiramos outras só nos dois. Sentamos na grama, fizemos caras e bocas, ele até me pegou no colo e eu nem sei como fui parar nos ombros dele. Há muito tempo não me divertia tanto. Terminada a sessão eu, Alice, Jake e Kylie fomos jantar em restaurante muito bonito. Jake foi no carro dele e nós três fomos em uma limusine. Foi um jantar maravilhoso, eu estava cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia em paz como a muito tempo não estava. Conversamos animadamente até tarde. Antes de sair do restaurante Kylie pediu para conversar comigo a sós. Fomos até um lugar mais reservado e nos sentamos.

- Bella. – Afrodite disse. - Hoje foi nosso último dia juntas. A partir de agora você está livre de mim. Durante essas semanas te instrui o melhor que pude. Eu queria dizer que gostei muito de poder te ajudar. Daqui a dois dias eu estarei saindo para minha sétima lua de mel e eu queria poder me despedi de você. Você chegou para mim com uma carinha horrível de quem estava sofrendo, vestia-se terrivelmente mal, e foi até um pouquinho grossa. Mas nessas semanas você enfim conseguiu o que queria, você mudou Bella. E espero que continue assim. Tenha confiança em você mesma. Não deixe que as pessoas te humilhem ou te maltratem de qualquer forma. Fale o que você pensa quando sentir vontade, não espere para falar depois, você não sabe o que poderá acontecer no minuto seguinte. Eu não vou estar aqui quando você for embora então quero que me prometa que irá voltar para Forks de cabeça erguida. E vai pelo menos tentar deixar de lado o que te faz sofrer. A vida é muito curta para você ficar sofrendo por quem não merece. Eu sei que é difícil, mas quando você decidir que é isso que você quer e persistir nisso você verá que não é tão difícil assim.

- Obrigada Kylie. – eu disse sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Não me agradeça. Agradeça a você. Aproveite o resto de suas férias. – ela disse tocando meu rosto. – Seja feliz Bella. E sempre que vier a Nova York, venha me ver. – ela piscou para mim, e se despediu de Alice e Jake que estavam na entrada do restaurante. Entrou em uma limusine que acabara de estacionar e sumiu de nossas vistas.

- Vamos Bella? Eu estou cansada. – Alice veio até mim bocejando.

- Vamos.

- Eu levo vocês. – Jake se disponibilizou.

- Não precisa Jake, nós pegamos um táxi aqui em frente.

- Não senhora. Kylie pediu pessoalmente que eu as deixasse sãs e salvas no hotel em que estão. E além de tudo será um prazer.

- Tudo bem. – Ele ofereceu os braços para mim e para Alice. O manobrista logo trouxe o carro.

Jake como um bom cavalheiro abriu a porta do carro para nós duas. Eu fui no banco do carona enquanto Alice relaxava no banco de trás do carro. O hotel não ficava longe restaurante e nós logo chegamos. O caminho todo Jake e eu conversamos, ele é uma pessoas muito legal.


	14. Capítulo 13  Brazilian Day

**OIIIIII, olha eu aqui de novo... espero que gostem. Quero comentários. É rápido, indolor e significa muito para mim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13- Brazilian Day<strong>

.

.

Alice e eu agora vamos nos concentrar num assunto muitíssimo complicado e que vai exigir 100% das duas, é uma coisa muito chata... Curtir o resto das nossas férias!

Já temos muitos lugares para ir. Estátua da liberdade, Brooklyn Bridge, Chrysler Building, Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, entre tantos outros lugares. Já havíamos visitado vários lugares como o Central Park, O Museu de História Natural, a Times Square, e principalmente os Shoppings e Boutiques da cidade.

Levantei por volta das oito da manhã. Alice estava no banheiro. Fiquei um tempo deitada na cama enrolada nos lençóis enquanto ela não saia de lá. Pela janela dava para ver que estava fazendo um dia bonito lá fora. Alice terminou seu banho e foi minha vez. Tomei um belo de um banho, a água estava maravilhosa. Sai do banheiro e já pude ver minha roupa escolhida por Alice em cima da minha cama. Uma Calça skinning azul escuro, uma blusa preta com estampa em prata envelhecida, sapatilhas e relógio na cor branca e uma bolsa vermelha com listras brancas. Alice optou por uma saia de babados preta com minúsculos corações brancos, uma camiseta vermelha, um salto alto vermelho e uma bolsinha com estampa que remete a bandeira da Inglaterra. Depois de prontas fomos até o restaurante do hotel tomar nosso desjejum. Pedimos o de sempre, quer dizer desde que fui à nutricionista, muita fruta, pães integrais, leite, frios, suco e vários tipos de bolos. Depois do café fomos passear.

Fizemos um passeio de barco pela ilha. A vista era maravilhosa e o passeio foi muitíssimo agradável. O barco era bem simples com cadeiras avulsas, pequena lanchonete e um banheiro a bordo. O guia foi super simpático com todos, e ia comentando sobre os pontos de interesse e os fatos curiosos. O passeio levou mais ou menos duas horas. Assim que anunciaram que o barco tinha sido aberto fomos direto para o deck, de lá era melhor para fotografar. E foi o que fizemos, tiramos muitas fotos das paisagens. O barco saiu do Píer 83 no Hudson River, lado oeste da ilha e rumo ao sul, fazendo o contorno na ilha de Manhattan, até aproximadamente a Sede da ONU e retornamos pelo mesmo caminho. Pudemos ver o Chelsea Piers, Battery Park City, Ground Zero ( onde ficava as torres do World Trade Center), Brooklyn Bridge, Manhattan Bridge, Williamsburg Bridge, Empire State Building e Chrysler Building. Entre outros lugares.

Depois do passeio paramos em um restaurante próximo ao píer 83. Eu disse que alugamos um carro? Pois é, alugamos. Não tinha cabimento passarmos dois meses aqui dependendo de táxi para tudo. Então, o restaurante se chamava The Capital Grille, muito bonito e com uma excelente comida. Pedimos uma salada caesar para entrada, seguido de um salmão defumado e para sobremesa frutas frescas no creme de baunilha.

As semanas iam passando..

Já estávamos no meio de agosto. Alice e eu estávamos nos divertindo muito. Eu quase não lembrava mais das coisas que aconteceram na casa de campo. Minha mãe sempre me ligava, assim como Alec, Jasper e Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle. Eles permaneceram na casa de campo apesar de tudo, e minha mãe disse que o clima apaziguou por lá. Edward ligou algumas vezes para Alice, ele não sabe onde estamos, mas também não pediu desculpas a ela. Para mim isso já não é mais surpresa.

Logo nossas férias acabariam, mas eu nunca esquecerei os dias maravilhosos que passei na Big Apple. Tudo o que eu aprendi com Kylie. Por falar nisso ela me mandou um e-mail com algumas fotos da sua lua de mel. Ela foi para Amsterdã na Holanda. E disse estar maravilhada com o lugar, e tirou até fotos pedalando pelas ruas de lá. Nesse pouco tempo que convívio com Kylie Afrodite nos tornamos próximas. Eu iria ser eternamente grata a ela por tudo. O que eu aprendi com ela vou levar para toda a minha vida. Amor próprio, confiança em mim mesma. Não me achar melhor do que ninguém e tampouco pior. Aprendi a me arrumar decentemente. Não que eu tenha me tornado uma perua que só anda de salto alto e roupa de grife. Eu continuo usando minhas camisetas de banda, minhas calças jeans e meus all stars, mas com outras combinações de roupa, de uma maneira que eu me sinta confortável, sem parecer uma velha. Mas agora eu também uso sapatos de salto, saias e vestidos. Uso maquiagem, não muita, mas também não saio com a cara lavada. Enfim, consegui me harmonizar com o mundo fashion, sem deixar de ser eu.

Hoje falta apenas pouco mais de uma semana para voltarmos a Forks. Aff. Gente quanto mais eu ando mais tem coisas bonitas para ver. Então, Jake, que ultimamente tem saído comigo e Alice para passear pela cidade, havia combinado de nos levar até a St Patrick's Catedral, na E 51St. Ele disse que era um lugar lindo, então topamos. E realmente que lugar maravilhoso,

Almoçamos em um restaurante próximo a catedral, no Palace Gate. Um lugar muito bonito, como um terraço ao ar livre, rodeado por árvores. Logo na entrada há um enorme portão de ferro, as mesas são redondas separadas umas das outras. Um lugar para além de comer, se sentir bem. Depois que almoçamos saímos andando sem destino. De longe da para ouvir um barulho alto de música. Perguntamos a um senhor que passou por nós o que estava acontecendo. Ele falou que era um tal de Brazilian Day. Fomos até o local, na Rua 46 com a 6ª avenida. Um mar de gente vestida de verde e amarelo dominava as ruas. Todos cantando e pulando muito. Havia telões espalhados pelas as ruas onde dava para ver o apresentador, um tal de Luciano Huck, um narigudo. Ele estava apresentando a próxima atração.

- E com vocês Cláudia Leite! – o Huck gritou e uma loira muito bonita subiu ao palco. A multidão ficou alvoroçada. As pessoas gritavam, acenavam e pulavam desesperadamente.

- EU NÃO QUERO TE PRENDER DIGA AONDE VOCÊ VAI AMOR, QUE PENA, QUE PENA... – ela começou a cantar as pessoas cantavam junto era uma coisa arrepiante.

Alice, Jake e eu adentramos a multidão e fomos contagiados pela galera. Começamos a pular e dançar. Estava sendo muito engraçado e divertido. Alice pediu para que Jake a pusesse em seus ombros para ver melhor. Ele aceitou. Alice estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. A cantora animava a galera, ela era muito engraçada, falava de um jeito que fazia as pessoas gargalhar, mas não dela e sim com ela. Ela era muito elétrica, corria de um lado para o outro no palco. Fazia palhaçadas, mandava beijos. As músicas dela eram animadas, e mesmo não compreendendo a letra dava para saber que era boa. Eu estava me divertindo como nunca, pulava, dançava e principalmente ria. Há quanto tempo eu não dava uma boa gargalhada? Muito tempo.

- ALÔ? – eu gritei ao atender ao telefone de Alice. A bolsa dela estava comigo e eu senti o celular vibrar. Ela estava alheia a tudo pendurada nos ombros de Jake.

- Bella? – Rosalie falou do outro lado da linha.

- ROSE! – eu gritei sorrindo. Isso é que dar conviver com Alice, a gente passa a gritar feito ela. Aff. – Tudo bem?

- EU VOU CASAR! – Ela gritou no telefone.

- Como assim? – eu estava com uma mão tampando o outro ouvido para poder escutá-la.

- Emmett me pediu em casamento ontem à noite!

- Meu Deus! VOCÊ VAI CASAR!

- Quem vai casar? – Alice perguntou olhando para mim.

- Rosalie Vai casar com Emmett!

- AHHHHHHHH! Me dá o celular! - Alice gritou e desceu das costas de Jake, puxando o aparelho de minhas mãos. Ficamos com o celular entre as duas para escutarmos – Rose? VOCÊ VAI CASAR!

- Vocês estão ficando repetitivas! – Rose disse fingindo tédio. – Ai meninas vocês deveriam ter visto... E ... Que barulho todo é esse? Vocês estão em alguma festa?

- Eu, Bella e Jacob estamos no Brazilian Day. – Alice disse animadamente.

- Quem é Jacob? – Rose perguntou.

- É um modelo amigo da gente. Ele é um gato, você devia ver!

- Ok. Meninas eu vou ter que desligar. Quando vocês voltarem para o hotel me liguem, tá!

- Pode deixar eu quero saber cada detalhe desse noivado. – Alice disse. -Beijos

- Beijos. – Rose desligou.

Voltamos nossa atenção à festa. Estava muito animada principalmente com a boa noticia que minha amiga vai casar. Ficamos até de noite ali. Compramos água e uns lanches que vendedores passavam vendendo. Depois de pelo menos cinco horas pulando e dançando, Jake nos levou até o hotel em seu carro. Estávamos para lá de cansados, mas muito felizes!

Assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu fui tomar banho e Alice foi logo depois de mim. Ligamos para Rose e gritamos mais um pouco. Aproveitei falei com minha mãe, Esme, Carlisle e Jasper. Alice passou mais de uma hora conversando com seu amado. Sei não! Pedimos nosso jantar no quarto e ficamos assistindo televisão até não aguentarmos mais de sono.

Os dias passaram voando e quando menos esperamos já era dia de irmos embora. Mas claro, fazendo surpresas, eu não sou fraca não. Alice me deu a ideia de irmos no domingo de manhã. Mas falamos para nossa família que iríamos na madrugada de segunda pois iríamos ter um jantar de despedida com um amigo. Realmente o jantar aconteceu, mas foi no sábado à noite. Jake em pouco tempo se tornou muito próximo, um amigo de verdade. No domingo de manhã Jake apareceu de surpresa no hotel e nos levou para o aeroporto. Despedimos-nos dele e nos encaminhamos para o avião. A viagem foi bem tranquila, aproveitei para cochilar enquanto Alice ficou escutando música. Essa daí parece que não fica cansada.

Acordei quando o avião pousou no aeroporto de Seattle. Pegamos nossas malas e nos encaminhamos para pegar o próximo voo para Port Angeles. Mas como faltavam ainda trinta e cinco minutos despachamos as malas e fomos comer algo na lanchonete do aeroporto. Lanchamos e ficamos na sala de espera. Quando chegamos a Port Angeles estava chovendo, para variar. Chamamos um táxi e nos encaminhamos para o hotel da cidade. Ai está à surpresa...


	15. Capítulo 14  Fame!

**leiam!**

**Olá ! Amei os comentários que recebi, agradeço a todos. MUITO OBRIGADA! Aqui está um dos meus caps peferidos. Espero que gostem, e que comentem muitoooo. Pra quem quiser saber da musica que vai ter nesse capitulo é só procurar por FAME THEME SONG NATURI NAUGHTON & COLLINS PENNIE, coloca desse jeito no youtube que vai aparecer o video. **

**Ok, vamos deixar a enrolação de lado e vamos ao capítulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 – Fame!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Edward**

Oh vida chata! Esses dias na casa de campo não foram nem de longe como imaginei. Na verdade foi um saco! Primeiro estamos em um lugar pouco civilizado. Eu já vim para cá com a minha amizade com Bella abalada. Depois teve a briga de Tânia com Bella. Depois Bella vai embora. Alice tenta me matar e depois vai embora. O pessoal da casa fica me olhando de maneira estranha e me tratam com frieza. Rosálie nem olha na minha cara e Jasper mal fala comigo. Tânia anda um pouco distante. Vez ou outra ela vem para perto de mim e parece que volta ao normal, mas do nada ela muda de ideia e fica na dela. Já fizemos todas as atividades possíveis nessa porcaria de casa no campo. Levei uma queda de um cavalo demente, e uma bicada de um pato mal encarado. Quem foi que teve essa ideia idiota de vir pra cá?

Mas como as coisas boas, as ruins também acabam. E finalmente essas férias estão no fim. Voltamos três dias antes das aulas começarem. Deixei Tânia na casa dela, e fui para a minha casa em seguida. Nós chegamos de manhã, e o resto do dia passei dormindo em minha cama.

Enfim segunda feira! Não que eu goste de voltar as aulas e principalmente na segunda feira. Mas é que eu já não aguentava tanta monotonia. E hoje chegam Alice e Bella. Escutei minha mãe conversando com Renée ontem a noite na sala de casa. Parece que Bella e Alice vão chegar aqui na manhã de segunda antes do horário da escola. Não consegui ouvir mais nada. Nem aonde elas estão eu sei. Isso não é justo. De manhã quando eu estava tomando café da manhã o telefone tocou. Eu fui atender e era Alice. Ela pediu que eu dissesse ao pessoal que o voo atrasou e que elas iam direto para escola. Eu achei estranho, mas o que importa. Dei o recado e fui buscar Tânia. Já estava em cima da hora. O resto do pessoal também foram e meus pais e tia Renée foram trabalhar.

**POV Bella**

Alice e eu ficamos o dia todo de domingo no hotel. Mas exatamente planejando como seria nossa chegada em Forks. Minha mãe não agüentou e me contou que eu ganhei um carro! Claro, meu aniversário esta chegando e eu mereço! Então, ela não disse que tipo de carro era, apenas que estaria esperando por mim quando eu chegasse. Eu e Alice estávamos planejando uma entrada triunfante no colégio. Todos vão ficar impressionados. E para isso precisaríamos da ajuda de Rosalie.

- Alô, Rose? – Alice falou ao telefone. – Eu vou colocar no viva voz.

- Oi meninas. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Rosalie. Nós vamos precisar da sua ajuda. – eu disse meio incerta dessa ideia maluca de Alice.

- Em quê?

- Amanhã nós precisamos que você faça com que Emmett e quem mais estiver com você fique no estacionamento. Quando eu ligar para o seu celular você põe a música que eu vou te enviar daqui a pouco no último volume.

- Mas por quê? – Rose perguntou confusa.

- Você vai ver. Eu só preciso que você faça isso. Por favor! –Alice implorou.

- Tá certo. Mas eu já estou curiosa.

- Calma. Eu vou te mandar a música, ok?

- Certo. – Alice enviou o arquivo com a música pelo celular. – Mas você vai ter que esperar pelo nosso sinal, ok?

- Deixa comigo. Eu estou com tantas saudades de vocês! – Rose disse chorosa. – Venham logo!

- Calma Rose amanhã estamos aí! – eu disse e ela sorriu. Continuamos conversando amenidades e depois eu e Alice fomos Ensaiar nossa entrada "espetacular".

Segunda de manhã. AI QUE NERVOSO! Alice havia marcado hora em um salão de Port Angeles para nos produzirmos. Eu sei é meio que exagerado, mas já fizemos tanto, não custa nada da uma caprichada a mais. Fomos para o salão assim que o sol nasceu. Uma equipe já nos esperava lá. Pintamos as unhas, fizemos hidratação, escova, maquiagem, tudo o que iramos precisar. Eu liguei para minha mãe avisando que o voo havia atrasado e que iríamos ir em casa apenas para deixar as malas, e depois iríamos direto para escola. Ela ficou desconfiada, principalmente quando perguntei onde estava a chave do meu carro novo, ela queria me esperar e tudo, mas eu implorei que ela fosse trabalhar e que depois nos falávamos. Eu ira fazer uma surpresa. Ela, depois de eu tanto insistir, concordou.

Depois de ficarmos ainda mais lindas fomos para o hotel e pegamos um táxi até Forks. Chegamos a casa e como supúnhamos não tinha ninguém. Nem mesmo Joana. Corremos para meu quarto e fomos trocar de roupa, já estávamos em cima da hora. Ligamos para Rose para avisar que já estávamos na cidade e que ela esperasse o sinal para seguir com o plano. Eu e Alice vestimos nossas roupas. Eu uma calça jeans clara com uma blusa tomara que caia preta, uma sandália preta de salto, pulseiras e brincos, e óculos de sol, pois milagrosamente não estava chovendo. Tudo bem o meu look não era o mais glamoroso, mas gente eu vou para escola, não posso ir como se fosse estar numa balada.

Alice resolveu ir com uma saia cintura alta preta com um cinto vermelho, uma blusa de listras preta e branca e uma melissa vermelha. Depois de prontas pegamos nossas bolsas e fomos até a garagem. Fiquei petrificada com o que vi. Um Aston Martin preto com um laço enorme e vermelho no teto. Minha boca foi ao chão e Alice não ficou atrás.

- Meu Deus Bella! Que carro é esse? – ela disse bobamente.

- Um Aston Martin.

- Disso eu sei. Mas é incrível. É seu? De verdade?

- Éh! – eu disse pulando e abraçando meu carrinho. Eu amo a minha mãe. – Tudo bem, mas estamos em cima da hora. Vamos logo.

Tirei o laço de cima do carro e entrei do lado do motorista. A chave estava na ignição. O cheiro de carro novo me inebriou. Eu queria poder curtir mais um pouquinho, mas estava com pressa. Abri a porta da garagem com o controle e acelerei o carro. Esse é praticamente um carro de corrida.

- Alô? Rose? Olha estamos chegando quando você vê um carro preto maravilhoso e reluzente aparecer no estacionamento você liga o som, ok? – Alice falou ao celular para Rosalie. – Pronto já estamos na esquina da escola, até logo. E curte isso!

- Seja o que Deus quiser. – Eu disse quando alcançamos a entrada do estacionamento da escola. O lugar estava lotado de carros e alunos. Parece que toda a escola estava ali, pois ainda faltavam dez minutos para o sinal tocar.

- Boa sorte para nós! – Alice disse quicando no acento. A música começou a tocar bem alta. Eu achei uma vaga para estacionarmos e já pude ver o olhar de todos os alunos no meu carro.

OBS:

**Agora vou precisar da ajuda da imaginação de vocês. Coloquem a música para tocar. Quando o carro das meninas aparecer no estacionamento a música começa. Mas elas só saem do carro quando o refrão começar. Imaginem o estacionamento lotado de aluno e carros e todos babando por elas. **

_Fame_

Baby, look at me, and tell me what you see.

You ain't seen the best of me yet.

Give me time i'll make you forget the rest.

I got more in me, and you can set it free.

I can catch the moon in my hand. don't you know who i am?

Remember my name [fame]

Refrão:

I'm gonna live forever. i'm gonna learn how to fly. [high]

I feel it comin' together. people will see me and cry. [fame]

I'm gonna make it to heaven. light up the sky like a flame.[fame]

I'm gonna live forever. baby, remember my name.

[remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember,remember]

Eu e Alice abrimos a porta e lentamente descemos do carro, pude ver o queixo de todos caírem ao chão. Coloquei a bolsa no ombro, e fechei a porta. Alice fazia tudo igual a mim. Começamos a andar, ou melhor, quase desfilar e tudo calmamente. No meio do estacionamento eu e Alice tiramos os óculos escuros. Só se ouvia a música e alguns múrmuros, "Quem são elas?", "Será que são alunas novas?", "Elas são lindas!", e muitos outros comentários, cada vez melhores.

Baby, hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right.

You can shoot me straight to the top.

Give me love and take all i got to give.

Baby, i'll be tough. too much is not enough.

I can ride your heart till it breaks. ooh, i got what it takes.[fame]

Pudemos ver as lideres de torcida se contorcendo de raiva e os marmanjos derretendo-se por nós duas. Ai que tudo! Visualizei o Jipe de Emmett. Ele estava encostado no carro assim com Jasper, os dois embasbacados. Rosalie estava no acento do motorista com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Aproximamo-nos deles e pude ver a surpresa em seus rostos.

I'm gonna live forever. i'm gonna learn how to fly. [high]

I feel it comin' together. people will see me and cry. [fame]

I'm gonna make it to heaven. light up the sky like a flame.[fame]

I'm gonna live forever. baby, remember my name.

[remember, remember, remember, remember, remember, remember]

Fame!...

- Bom dia! – eu disse com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto. Todo o meu esforço parece estar valendo à pena.

- Bella? Alice? Meu Deus!—Rosalie disse pulando em nossos pescoços de tanta surpresa.

- Vocês não vão nos cumprimentar? - Alice perguntou para Jasper e Emmett.

- Vocês estão lindas! – Jasper disse quase como um sussurro.

- Pode crer. Irmãzinha você tá uma gata e você também Bella. – Emmett disse com cara de idiota. Espera, ele é um idiota.

- Obrigada Emmett. – eu disse simplesmente. Eu não tenho raiva dele. Emmett é muito burro para ter percebido uma armação daquelas. Parece que burrice é genético por que Edward vai pelo mesmo caminho. Alice foi conversar com Jasper, esses dois...

- Rose agora que eu reparei o que você e o Emmett fazem aqui? Vocês não deveriam ter ido para a faculdade?

- E vamos hoje a noite. Mas eu queria estar aqui quando vocês chegassem. Eu estava com saudades de vocês duas. E então eu arrastei o Emmett. – ela disse sorridente. – E também sem mim não iria rolar a música não é Belinha.

-Você não existe. – eu disse lhe abraçando.

- Existo sim. Em carne, ossos e muita gostosura. – Nós duas rimos com isso.

- Bella? – Uma voz atrás de mim chamou. Virei-me e pude ver um queixo caído.

- Alec! – O abracei sem nem ao menos dar chance de reação a ele.

- Eu vou embora agora. De noite nós nos vemos para irmos ao aeroporto. - Rose disse. – Oi Alec.

- Oi Rosalie. – Rose foi chamar Emmett e eu me virei para Alec. - Você está incrível! Você sempre foi linda, mas agora está parecendo Afrodite em forma humana. – Que ironia, se ele soubesse como é Afrodite...

- Você tem que maneirar com a mitologia, Alec. – eu falei brincando.

- Não querendo ser chato, mas eu estou a dias agoniado para saber... Qual é sua resposta? – ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Alec...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem, PLEASE!<strong>


	16. Capítulo 15  Focinheira

**Amadas! Voltei! Espero que gostem e que comentem... beijos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 - Focinheira<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recapitulando...**

**.**

**.**

- Bella? – Uma voz atrás de mim chamou. Virei-me e pude ver um queixo caído.

- Alec! – O abracei sem nem ao menos dar chance de reação a ele.

- Eu vou embora agora. De noite nós nos vemos para irmos ao aeroporto.

- Rose disse. – Oi Alec.

- Oi Rosalie. – Rose foi chamar Emmett e eu me virei para Alec. - Você está incrível! Você sempre foi linda, mas agora está parecendo Afrodite em forma humana. – Que ironia, se ele soubesse como é Afrodite...

- Você tem que maneirar com a mitologia, Alec. – eu falei brincando.

- Não querendo ser chato, mas eu estou a dias agoniado para saber... Qual é sua resposta? – ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Alec...

- Alec... Você sabe como são meus sentimentos por você...

- Eu sei Bella e não estou exigindo muita coisa apenas uma chance para te provar o quanto eu gosto de você.

- Eu não te prometo muita coisa... Mas... Eu aceito! – eu disse decidida.

- Tudo bem se você não quiser... Eu vou continu... O que você disse? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu disse que aceito. – Falei sorrindo. Ele abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto, dava para ver que ele gosta mesmo de mim.

- Bella.. – ele me pegou nos braços e me beijou. Eu correspondi ao beijo. Era suave, delicado, mas que transparecia todo o carinho que ele sentia por mim.

O estacionamento que ainda tinha muitas pessoas aplaudiram nosso beijo. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha. E bem na hora o sinal tocou iniciando oficialmente o ano letivo. Alec me pegou pela mão e nos direcionamos para o prédio da escola. Fomos até a secretária pegar nossos horários. Onde eu passava as pessoas paravam para me olhar, e eu podia escutar os comentários e elogios que me faziam. Parece que muitos não tinham me reconhecido ainda. E eu não tinha visto Edward.

Minha primeira aula era de Inglês. Essa aula eu teria com Jasper. Alec me deixou na porta da sala e me deu um selinho demorado nos lábios. Ele estava tão feliz, eu tenho que aprender, melhor, eu vou aprender a gostar dele da mesma maneira que ele gosta de mim. Entrei na sala e me sentei ao lado de Jasper que disse não acreditar no que via. Ele estava impressionado com minha mudança. E mais ainda com o meu namoro com Alec.

As aulas se passaram enfadonhas. Para o primeiro dia de aula esses professores estão pegando pesado. Depois de sofrer nas aulas, sofrer sim, de tédio. Eu estava muito ansiosa para ver Edward, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Finalmente o sinal para o intervalo tocou. Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para fora da sala. Alec já estava lá me esperando. Me deu um beijo e pegou minha mão para irmos ao refeitório. As pessoas ainda me olhavam bobamente. Eu pude ver a ira no rosto de Jéssica, Victória e Lauren, lideres de torcida.

Quando chegamos à porta do refeitório, que por sinal estava lotado, eu me assustei, pois todos pararam para me olhar. Gente parece que nunca me viram, sei não. Eu e Alec seguimos para a mesa Cullen. Não dava para ver a mesa, pois as pessoas estavam na frente, mas quando fui me aproximando elas deram espaço, e foi quando eu o vi.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acordei cedo, a contra gosto, porém hoje começa o ano letivo. Fiz o de sempre, tomei banho, me arrumei, tomei café da manhã e depois fui buscar Tânia na casa dela. Fiquei um tempo esperando ela terminar de se arrumar e fomos para escola. Ainda estava cedo. Ficamos um tempo no estacionamento com Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper. Mas como o clima entre nós dois e Rosalie está péssimo eu chamei Tânia para entrarmos logo na escola para não acabar em confusão.

O pessoal estava muito animado a maior parte dos alunos estava no estacionamento conversando, matando saudades, e colocando o papo em dia. Tânia e eu fomos para a quadra do colégio e ficamos ali sentados na arquibancada, conversando e namorando um pouquinho. Logo o sinal tocou e eu a levei para sua sala. Enquanto eu me dirigia para a minha sala que ficava do outro lado do prédio fiquei escutando murmurinhos e conversas do tipo: "Você viu a Bella?", "Bella está à maior gata!", "Quem diria que por trás daquela songamonga da Swan existia um mulherão daqueles!", "Alice Cullen está maravilhosa, você viu?". O que foi que eu perdi? Porque não param de falar da Bella? Por que estão a elogiando tanto se há pouco tempo atrás ela era motivo apenas de zuação e não de elogios descarados.

Entrei na sala de história e resolvi deixar de lado essa história ainda não esqueci o que a Bella fez para Tânia na casa de campo. As outras aulas passaram em câmera lenta. O dia chato! A gente passa esses dias todos sem vir a escola só curtindo a vida, mas quando chega o primeiro dia de aula lembramos como é chato e enfadonho enfrentar aula atrás de aula com professores chatos. Mas para minha sorte o intervalo logo chegou. Fui até o meu armário e guardei minhas coisas. Encaminhei-me para o refeitório, que por sinal estava lotado. Entrei na fila para pegar o meu almoço e fui me sentar com a galera.

Mas apenas Tânia e Jasper estavam na mesa, as meninas ainda não haviam chegado. Sentei- me e comecei a comer tranquilamente. Mas do nada o pessoal começou a se agitar, parece até que tinha uma celebridade chegando. A maioria se levantou para olhar, eu estava de costas para a porta, então me virei para ver também. Mas não deu. Tinha muita gente na frente impedindo que eu visse quem é que era o centro das atenções. Mas eu podia ouvir as pessoas falando o nome de Bella e Alice.

As pessoas enfim saíram da minha frente e se eu não estivesse sentado com certeza cairia no chão tamanha minha surpresa. Surpresa não, Choque! Eu não acreditei nos que meus olhos estavam vendo. Era ela, Bella. Ela estava magnífica. Eu nunca tinha a visto tão linda. Eu sabia que Bella era bonita, eu só não imaginava o quanto. Seus cabelos estavam, mas curtos com um corte novo. Suas roupas nada tinham a ver com as que ela costumava usar. Bella se vestia de maneira antiquada, e agora esta com roupas mais modernas e até diria ousadas se comparado ao seu antigo estilo. Ela estava maquiada, coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes, mas não era uma pintura extravagante, era algo apenas que a deixava mais bonita. Olhei Bella de cima a baixo diversas vezes. Pareceu até que todos no refeitório haviam se calado, ou melhor, desaparecido. Pois eu já não via mais ninguém além dela.

- Fecha a boca se não a baba vai escorrer! – Alice disse batendo na minha nuca e me tirando daquele delírio.

- Alice? – eu consegui desviar de Bella por um segundo para olhar para Alice. Onde foram parar os cabelos dela? Alice costumava manter o cabelo bem comprido e agora está com ele curtíssimo e parecendo que levou um choque fortíssimo. Pois todos os fios estão apontando para uma direção diferente.

- Sou eu seu lerdo. – ela disse sentando-se. Assim como Bella e... Alec?

- Quem disse que vocês podem se sentar conosco? – eu perguntei me lembrando do porque está com raiva delas duas. – E esse daí? Quem te convidou para sentar nessa mesa?

- Eu estou com a minha namorada – Alec disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Bella. – Por que estamos te incomodando?

- Estão. – eu disse cruzando os braços. E que história é essa de namorados?

- Pois os incomodados que se mudem. – Bella disse sorrindo cinicamente. – Ah, olá Tânia. Eu nem tinha te visto aí. Espera! Eu te trouxe uma lembrancinha. – Bella remexeu a bolsa e tirou um embrulho de lá. – Toma, é simples, mas é de coração.

- O que é isso? – Tânia perguntou pegando o embrulho. Ela não estava com uma cara muito boa. Ela rasgou o papel de presente revelando uma focinheira para cachorro cor de rosa. – O que significa isso?

- Pensei que soubesse. Cadelas geralmente usam muito essas coisas, você não? – Bella disse descaradamente. Alice, Alec e Jasper riram e Bella tinha um sorrisinho no canto da boca e os olhos fixos em Tânia. Essa por sua vez estava vermelha de raiva e destruiu a focinheira. Eu via a hora ela pular no pescoço de Bella, resolvi agir.

- Vamos Tânia. Vamos sair daqui. – Eu disse puxando ela pela mão.

- Tchauzinho. – Bella e Alice acenaram para nós dois sarcasticamente.

O que aconteceu com Bella? Cadê aquela garota tímida, quieta e que nunca respondia ou provocava ninguém? Cadê aquela menina doce que era minha amiga até dias atrás? E o que ela faz namorando o Alec? Ela há poucas semanas jurava me amar. Como ela pode me trocar por aquele lá? O que é que eu estou dizendo? Me trocar? Nós nunca estivemos juntos! Minha namorada é a Tânia, o que eu estou dizendo, quer dizer pensando?

- Ai Edward! Tá me machucando. – Tânia falou e então eu percebi que segurava sua mão com muita força.

- Desculpa meu amor. Eu não percebi. – disse e beijei sua mão. Nós já estávamos no pátio do lado de fora do refeitório. Sentamos em uma das mesas estilo piquenique e ficamos conversando. Quer dizer Tânia ficava xingando Bella e eu fingia escutar, mas minha cabeça está lá dentro sentada ao lado de Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Bella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiquei um pouco desnorteada quando vi Edward sentado naquela mesa me olhando de cima abaixo de boca aberta. Alec estava do meu lado assim como Alice, que deu uma bela tapa na cabeça de Edward para que ele acordasse do transe em que se encontrava. Valeu a pena todos os puxões de cabelo que levei só para ver essa cena. Tânia estava ao seu lado e me olhava num misto de surpresa e raiva. Sentei a mesa com Alec ao meu lado. Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper.

Edward perguntou por que sentamos-nos à mesa dele, fiquei um pouco triste, pois vejo que ele ainda não esqueceu o acontecido na casa de campo. Mas que se dane! Respondi cinicamente e lembrei-me de uma coisinha que eu tinha comprado para a Putânia. Uma focinheira de nylon cor de rosa. Foi impagável a cara que ela fez quando abriu o embrulho. Arrependi-me de não ter levado uma câmera para filmar a cena.

Edward pelo visto percebeu que ia rolar barraco e arrastou Tânia para o pátio do colégio. Dessa vez eu iria até levar a culpa, mas ela iria apanhar até não aguentar mais. Alec, Alice e Jasper estavam morrendo de rir junto comigo. E eu só estou me aquecendo. Não que eu seja vingativa, nada disso. Mas eu cansei de levar na cara e não fazer nada.

- Bella quando foi que você comprou a focinheira que eu não vi? – Alice perguntou tomando um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Sexta feira à tarde. Você estava dormindo, ai eu vi passar na Tv um documentário sobre cachorros e os cuidados que tinha que se ter. Quando eu vi a focinheira me lembrei de Tânia na hora, então fui ao pet shop mas perto.

- Sou sua fã! – ela disse rindo.

- Eu ainda não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu com vocês. Saíram da casa de campo às pressas foram para NY e voltam totalmente e positivamente melhoradas. O que aconteceu com vocês lá? E quem é esse tal de Jacob que Rose falou que vocês estavam juntos? – Jasper perguntou para nós duas e quando falou de Jacob eu pude sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes. Humm Alice...

- Eh, Quem é Jacob Bella? E eu também estou louco para saber o que aconteceu. Vocês estão maravilhosas. – Alec disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha e eu retribui o carinho.

Alice e eu nos pusemos a explicar todo o ocorrido tanto na casa de campo quanto em NY. Falamos sobre a armação de Tânia, sobre a minha ida escondida. Sobre a tentativa de homicídio que Alice praticou contra Edward. Explicamos sobre Kylie Afrodite e descrevemos como foram nossas férias com detalhes. Só não falamos de uma coisa. E isto por enquanto é segredo.

O sinal para nossa próxima aula soou. Alec me levou até a sala e se despediu de mim com um beijo. Entrei na sala de aula e ainda estava um pouco vazia. Sentei em uma mesa perto da janela e fiquei esperando o resto dos alunos, bem como o professor de Biologia. O dia estava ensolarado na cidade com a maior média de chuvas dos Estados Unidos. O que era praticamente motivo para feriado nacional. Fiquei observando a floresta pela janela, pensando na vida e acabei que nem me dei conta de quando uma pessoa sentou ao meu lado. Apenas quando o professor entrou pedindo silêncio é que reparei em quem era. Edward.

Ele me olhava de canto de olho e eu fingi que não tinha absolutamente ninguém ao meu lado. Eu não esqueci o que ele me fez. Gritou comigo, me humilhou, me machucou fisicamente quando me jogou para longe daquela vaca e falou coisas que me magoaram muito. Coisas que eu não sei se quero ou se vou esquecer. As duas aulas de biologia passaram-se arrastando. E mesmo eu tentando ignorar o máximo possível a presença de Edward ao meu lado, eu não sou cega e ainda tenho sentimentos por ele.

Edward estava tão lindo e o perfume que exalava de seu corpo já estava ,e deixando tonta. Mas mantive minha mente focada no que era certo. Graças aos céus o sinal tocou. Peguei o livro e o caderno, guardei minhas coisas na bolsa e me levantei para sair. Mas Edward estava em meu caminho.

- Eh verdade que você e o Alec estão namorando? – ele perguntou enquanto eu tentava passar por ele sem sucesso.

- Não vejo no que isso te interesse. Eu pensei que você não queria falar comigo depois daquela armação da sua namoradinha. – eu disse ríspida e o encarando. Ele empalideceu, por certo ao ver que eu nunca fui de responder desse jeito.

- Por que você não assume o que fez e pede desculpas a Tânia? É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois de espancá-la. – Por que ele está falando comigo mesmo? Ele não tinha dito que não queria perto dele?

- Primeiro eu reafirmo que não fiz nada. Segundo eu deveria ter feito. Deveria ter quebrado a cara daquela vadia. E terceiro você vai se arrepender de cada palavra que disse para mim. E só para sua informação, eu estou sim namorando o Alec. Pois ele sempre confiou e gostou de mim, e sabe muito bem o tipo de pessoa que eu sou. – eu consegui me desvencilhar dele e fui em direção a porta da sala. Alec me esperava, pegou minha mão, tirou o caderno e o livro das minhas mãos e me deu um selinho.

Caminhamos até o estacionamento. Alec ficou deslumbrado com o meu carro, quer dizer todos estavam, pois no estacionamento as pessoas o admiravam. Esse povo nem para disfarçar. Alec ficou ao meu lado encostado no carro. Ele com uma mão na minha cintura enquanto conversávamos. Eu tinha que explicar a ele, eu sei que ele já sabe, mas mesmo assim eu quero, todo mundo sabe que não sou apaixonada por ele, mas eu quero pelo menos tentar. Minha vida não pode se resumir apenas a Edward. Se ele não me quis então vou tentar ser feliz do mesmo jeito.


	17. Capítulo 16  Rosalie Flashback

**Olá queridinhas. Voltei! Eu sei que demoro, mas aqui está mais um capitulo, curtinho é verdade, mas de coração. beijos e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Rosalie Flashback <strong>

**.**

**.**

Depois que me despedi de Alec, Alice, eu e Jasper fomos para casa dos Hale. Eu e Alice queríamos, além de curtir nossa amiga mais um pouquinho, ajudá-la arrumando as coisas para a viagem. Jasper aproveitou para ir nos contando o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos longe. Nada de interessante. Chegando a suntuosa casa dos Hale, estacionei meu precioso*kk* e fomos entrando. Jasper tinha a chave mesmo.

Entramos na casa e Katherine a governa nos avisou que Rose estava no quarto dela. Eu e Alice subimos as escadas correndo e fomos até o quarto. A porta estava aberta e nós como já somos de casa fomos entrando mesmo.

- Precisa de ajuda? – eu perguntei para uma Rose enfiada de cabeça no closet. Ela se assustou e virou o rosto rapidamente colocando uma mão no peito.

- Vocês estão loucas? – ela berrou com cara de brava, mas logo começou a rir. – Eu quero me casar ainda!

- Ahh! É mesmo me conta tudo! Cada mínimo detalhe do pedido. – Alice gritou e pulou na cama de Rose. Nós a seguimos sentando na cama.

- Ai meninas foi tão lindo. Só não foi melhor por que vocês não estavam lá.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**POV Rosalie**

Estava um belo dia de sol em Eatonville. A casa de campo já tinha perdido sua graça. A não ser pelas trapalhadas de Edward, que vamos combinar, ser atacado por um pato do nada não é pra qualquer um. Sinceramente, eu fiquei com dó do pato.

É isso aí não consegui engolir o que aquela Vadiania, Putânia, Vacania, fez para Bella. Que sujeira! O que ela pretende fazendo isso? Ah, mas eu não posso me esquecer da culpa do Edward. Aqueles dois.. Não consigo nem olhar para a cara deles direito. Bella e Edward sempre foram tão amigos, cúmplices mesmo. Alice, Bella e eu sempre fomos muito amigas. Daquelas que contam tudo uma para a outra. Daquelas que se apóiam e se ajudam sempre. Mas ela e Edward tinham uma conexão especial. Eu não sei explicar, mas era como se eles se comunicassem apenas pelo olhar. Um parecia ver a alma do outro. Era super chato ficar ao lado deles quando estavam juntos. Eles se perdiam em uma bolha, onde as pessoas em volta pareciam desaparecer.

Mas por causa de uma armação daquele tipo, onde ficava claro que Bella não estava fazendo nada apenas tentando parar aquela louca, Edward faz uma cena daquelas, gritando, humilhando, e até mesmo batendo, pois ele jogou Bella com força exagerada em direção a porta de vidro da sala de jantar. Eu nunca vi o Edward agir daquela maneira. E tudo por culpa daquela biscate. Ai que ódio que eu tenho dela! Mas o Edward vai se arrepender do que tá fazendo com a Bella. Caramba, a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, declara seu amor, e ele além de esnobar, ameaçar, ainda faz uma coisa dessas?

Minha amiga acabou indo embora. Seguida de perto por Alice. Eu também queria ir, mas meus pais não deixaram. Eles acreditaram na ceninha que Tânia armou. Mas ainda bem que minha projeto de duende foi ficar com Bella. Essa Alice é minha heroína! Eu me surpreendo com ela cada dia mais. A baixinha é destemida, amiga, companheira, da à cara pra bater mesmo, é decidida e encara todo mundo e ninguém nunca consegue negar algo para aqueles olhinhos do gato do Shrek. O que às vezes é um saco! Mas eu a amo do mesmo jeito.

Meu ursinho também me decepcionou. Ele também acreditou naquela vadia. Eu nunca pensei que veria o Emmett agir daquele jeito. As pessoas se enganam em pensar que ele é burro... Tá só um pouquinho. Mas o Emmett é super do bem. Um cara que não guarda magoa de ninguém, que mesmo em uma situação de estresse ele dá um jeitinho e faz piada tentando amenizar. Ele é daquele tipo de pessoa que nunca te deixa triste ou desanimado. Que sempre te coloca pra cima. E tem o maior coração que eu já vi no peito de uma pessoa. Claro, ele é enorme! Tinha que ter um coração compatível.

Depois de alguns dias quando a poeira abaixou, eu tive uma conversa séria com ele, e expliquei o que aconteceu naquele dia. Falei das maldades e indiretas que Tânia já tinha feito contra Bella, e as ameaças também. Emmett ficou pensativo, mas logo que a ficha caiu, eu pude ver o estado de vergonha que ele ficou. Ele viu quem era a vilã da história, mas me pediu para que as coisas continuassem do mesmo jeito. Que eu não contasse para ninguém que eu tinha dito toda a história para ele. Emmett disse que queria conversar primeiro com Bella, e pedir desculpas. Eu nunca vi o Emmett tão sério na vida.

Os dias se passaram tranquilos. Não teve festa de aniversário para Edward, pois Alice foi embora e o clima na casa estava horrível. Esme apenas fez um bolo, que apenas Emmett comeu. Os outros dias eram sempre a mesma monotonia, acordar, tomar banho, comer, andar, voltar, assistir, comer, tomar banho, dormir. Ninguém merece!

Mas tudo mudou em uma noite de Agosto. Os últimos dias de férias antes de ir para a faculdade. Dartmouth aí vamos nós! Eu pretendo cursar arquitetura, e Emmett engenharia mecânica. Mas eu já estou mudando de assunto, então como eu ia dizendo, em uma noite de agosto enquanto estávamos todos reunidos na sala de jantar, jantando obviamente, aconteceu.

- Com licença, eu queria a atenção de todos os presentes. – Emmett disse levantando-se e batendo com um pequeno garfo em sua taça de vinho. – Eu queria aproveitar a presença de todos aqui, até dos inconvenientes, para pedir ao senhor John Hale a mão de sua linda filha em casamento.

- Casa- casamento? – é isso aí, eu estava tomando um gole da minha taça e acabei me engasgando, quase cuspindo todo o liquido para fora. Eu estava sentada ao lado dele na mesa. Emmett ajoelhou-se aos meus pés e tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo negro de seu bolso, abriu-a e me mostrou um precioso anel de noivado com um diamante enorme em formato de coração incrustado.

- Rosalie Hale, você é a mulher mais linda e inteligente que já conheci. Amo cada detalhe da sua personalidade forte, do seu gênio difícil, mas também cada cantinho dessa pessoa especial que você sempre foi. Eu tenho plena convicção que você é à mulher da minha vida. A garota perfeita que veio para ficar comigo pela eternidade. Rose você quer casar comigo? – Eu olhei para todos na mesa, estavam todos sorrindo para mim, menos claro a Pirania. Esme, minha mãe e Renée já estavam chorando de emoção e meu pai tinha uma expressão de contentamento no rosto. Voltei minha atenção a Emmett que me olhava com aqueles olhinhos verdes que eu tanto amo e um sorriso enorme.

- Não. – eu disse lentamente. – Eu não quero casar com você. – O brilho dos olhos de Emmett sumiu, dando lugar a tristeza/ decepção. - Eu preciso casar com você. Emmett Cullen, você é o homem que eu escolhi para compartilhar minha vida. Você enche meu coração de alegria apenas por respirar. Você é minha vida. E eu quero mais do que tudo nesse mundo ser sua esposa. - O sorriso mais encantador do mundo reapareceu em se rosto me fazendo sorrir também. Ele levantou-se me fazendo levantar junto e me beijou ternamente. Foi o beijo mais suave e delicado que já compartilhamos. Um beijo que significava a promessa de sempre estarmos juntos.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo Emmett. – eu disse sorrindo bobamente. Ele colocou o anel em meu dedo anular e o beijou em seguida.

- Ei eu ainda não disse se permito esse casamento. – O que? Meu pai agora tá querendo o que? – Calma Rose. Emmett e Rosalie vocês tem minha benção para esse casamento. Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês.

Meus pais, Esme, Carlisle, Renée e Jasper vieram nos abraçar e nos desejar felicidades. Edward e Tânia apenas murmuraram um parabéns e nos desejaram felicidades a distância. Eu estava tão feliz que não cabia em mim. Eu mal conseguia desviar meu olhar do meu lindo anel. Eu vou casar! Vou casar com o homem mais maravilhoso de todo o universo. A notícia foi comemorava com champanhe como manda a tradição. A noite foi agradabilíssima. Eu e Emmett combinamos que nos casaríamos no recesso de natal. Eu já comecei a bolar os preparativos. Mas irei necessitar da ajuda das minhas amigas e de Esme.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

><p><strong>Quero comentários.. beijos, até o próximo. <strong>


	18. Capítulo 17  Te caço até no inferno!

**Capítulo 17 – Te caço até no inferno**

**POV Rosalie**

- Ah Rose que lindo... – Alice falou toda manhosa deitando em minha cama e abraçando meu travesseiro.

- Muito. Tão romântico... E você quase mata o coitado do coração. – Bella disse sorrindo.

- Eu sei. Vocês deveriam ter visto. Eu queria tanto que vocês estivessem lá. Eu não pude nem organizar um jantar de noivado. Mas tá valendo.

- MEU DEUS! –Alice gritou e pulou da minha cama de uma vez. – Rose como é que você faz isso? Vamos ter tão pouco tempo para organizar as coisas. Três meses, TRÊS MESES, para ver decoração, um espaço, Buffet, DJ, igreja, o vestido de noiva, um fraque para o Emmett, os padrinhos, os vestidos das damas de honra, o padre...

- CALMA ALICE! – Eu e Bella gritamos juntas. Ela parou assustada para olhar para nós duas.

- Mas.. mas..

- Mas nada. Esme é decoradora esqueceu? Também tem a mãe de Rose que irá ajudar. Nós temos praticamente quatro meses para nos organizar. É tempo, mas do que suficiente para fazer o casamento, mas lindo que Forks já ouviu falar. E Rose vai supervisionar tudo pela internet. Vai dar tudo certo, agora aquieta o facho. – Bella explicou e Alice pareceu relaxar um pouco.

-Tá certo. – Alice sentou-se novamente na cama e sorriu para nós duas.

- E aí de vocês se deixarem passar algum detalhe. Eu quero que meu casamento seja perfeito.

- E será.

Nós três passamos pelo menos mais uma hora conversando e arrumando as coisas que vou levar para o apartamento que Emmett e eu alugamos perto da faculdade. Elas me contaram o que viveram em NY. Eu fiquei passada com essa tal de Afrodite. Ela conseguiu em poucas semanas o que eu e Alice tentamos em anos sem êxito algum.

Enfim chegou a hora. Eu já estava tomada banho e arrumada. As malas no carro de Bella e de Edward. Bella, Alice e Jasper e eu iríamos no carro de Bella. Meu pai, Carlisle e Renée iriam nos encontrar no aeroporto. Edward irá levar Esme, minha mãe e Emmett. Saímos da minha casa, não antes eu dar uma boa olhada em tudo ao meu redor. O caminho tão conhecido para Port Angeles foi tediosamente igual. O aeroporto estava com seu movimento habitual. Fizemos o check-in, despachamos as malas e fomos para sala de espera. Meu pai logo chegou, assim como Carlisle e Renée. Esses dois últimos só vieram diretamente do hospital para se despedirem de nós. Conversamos um pouco e quando chegou à hora das despedidas foi o maior chororô...

- Oh, minha filha, se cuida tá. Não deixa de dar noticias... – Minha mãe falou toda chorosa.

- Como é que eu não vou dar noticia se vou supervisionar os preparativos do meu casamento, mamãe?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – ela me abraçou forte. Depois vieram meu pai, Esme, Renée, Carlisle, Jasper, as meninas eu iria me despedir por ultimo mais antes...

- E aí cunhadinho? Não vai me dar um abraço de despedida? – Eu disse cinicamente para Edward. Ele me olhou assustado... é pra ficar!

- Cla-claro. – Eu andei até ele e o abracei.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te falar. - Eu falei baixinho apenas para ele escutar. - Se eu souber que Bella derramou uma única lágrima que seja por você novamente, eu juro que eu saio de onde eu estiver, esqueço que você e Emmett são irmãos, e te caço até no inferno se for preciso, mas você vai me pagar. – me afastei do seu abraço e sorri diabolicamente. – Estamos entendidos?

- Sim. – ele murmurou com um olhar espantado.

- Que ótimo. – Dei dois tapinhas leves em seu ombro e saí de perto dele. Fui até onde estavam as meninas para me despedir. Choramos e nos abraçamos muito. Mas eu tinha que ir.

.

**POV Emmett**

**.**

Enfim o dia de ir embora chegou. Não que eu quisesse ficar longe da minha família, mas eu estou ansioso para seguir minha vida com minhas próprias pernas. Rose e eu conseguimos alugar um apartamento perto do campus da universidade em New Hampishare, vai ser como uma experiência para quando estivermos casados oficialmente. Eu nem acredito que eu vou me casar, e com Rosalie Hale. A mulher que desde quando era uma linda menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que eu vivia implicando apenas para vê-la irritadinha, ela fica tão linda brava... Tudo bem, minha família e amigos no aeroporto. O voo para daqui alguns minutos, mas eu não fiz ainda o que eu tinha que fazer.

- Bella eu posso falar com você? – Ela estava conversando com Rose e Alice, mas veio para perto de mim.

- Oi Emm

- Oi Belinha. – eu estava um pouco sem jeito com ela depois de tudo.—Bella eu queria te pedir perdão por ter desconfiado que você tinha batido em Tânia. Eu sempre soube muito bem que tipo de pessoa você era. Mas na hora eu não soube o que pensar direito e acabei ficando partidário dela, mas eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido realmente, eu apenas me baseei no que eu vi.

- Primeiro Belinha é nome de cachorra. Segundo não tem importância Emmett. O importante é que você agora acredita em mim. – Ela disse e eu pude ver que era sincera.

- Mesmo assim. Eu demorei a falar com você por que eu estava com vergonha. Rose me contou o que tinha acontecido alguns dias depois de você ir embora. Ela disse o que Tânia já havia feito e falado para você. Você deveria ter aproveitado para bater de verdade nela.

- Nem brinca, mas aí eu iria perder a minha razão. – Bella sempre certinha.. – Mas pode esperar que o que é dela tá guardado.

- Você vai contratar 4 caras pra dar uma surra nela?

- Não Emmett. Eu não vou encostar nenhum dedo nela. – ela sorriu. Aí tem.

Enfim a hora chegou. Rose e eu terminamos de nos despedir do pessoal e embarcamos. Dartmouth aí vamos nós.

.

**POV Bella**

**.**

Rose e Emmett foram embora. Já estava ficando tarde, minha mãe, Alice, e eu voltamos para Forks no meu carro e os outros no de Edward e dos Hale. A viagem foi tranquila, exceto pela animação da minha mãe. Ela ficou meio que chocada quando me viu repaginada. Renée ainda não tinha me visto desde que cheguei à cidade. Ela ficou fazendo perguntas como o porquê da mudança, quem era o responsável por deixar sua filha linda, mães são todas iguais. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi quando Alice de enxerida contou que eu estou namorando o Alec. Eu queria com calma quando chegássemos em casa. Mas Alice tem a boca maior que ela. Minha mãe ficou muito feliz, e já começou a fazer planos de chamar ele e a família para um jantar lá em casa, e blá blá blá. Assim que cheguei em casa fui para o meu quarto. Estava morta de cansada e amanhã é outro dia.

...

E assim os dias foram passando. Na escola eu e Alice ainda éramos o centro das atenções. As aulas chatas como sempre. Edward ainda não fala comigo. Tânia com as indiretas dela. Os olhares mal encarados que ela me dava sempre que me via. Os populares tentando puxar conversa. Meu namoro com Alec que estava indo muito bem. Estava tudo relativamente bem em minha vida... Mas sempre tem como melhorar.

Aqui estava eu, sentada na sala da minha casa, comendo pipoca e assistindo um filme com Alice, Jasper e Alec. O filme era ótimo, Amor e outros desastres. Eu já tinha ido ver no cinema quando foi lançado, mas acabou que Alice comprou o DVD e combinamos essa sessão pipoca para rever o filme e matar a saudade da Brittany Murphy. Emmett era o que mais gostava dessas sessões, especialmente por que ele comia a pipoca quase toda. No meio do filme meu celular tocou, eu saí da sala e fui até o corredor para atender.

- Alô? ...Sou eu... Ah senhor Thomas... Sim... Conseguiu? ... Claro... Muito obrigado... Seu pagamento será efetuado amanhã mesmo. Muito obrigado.

- Bella? Quem era? – Alice apareceu no corredor com uma vasilha de pipocas em mãos.

- Senhor Henry Thomas. – eu falei calmamente olhando para o celular desligado em minhas mãos.

- OMG! O que ele disse? Ele descobriu algo? – ela perguntou histericamente quase derrubando a vasilha no chão.

- Sim! Ele vai mandar todos os arquivos com urgência amanhã por Fedex. Ele disse que nós vamos nos surpreender com tudo o que ele descobriu.

- OMG! O que será que ele descobriu Bella? Agora fiquei curiosa.

- Calma Alice. Isso nós só iremos saber amanhã. Mas pelo tom que ele usou coisa boa não é.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Katrina

**Olá, seri que demorei anos luz para postar novamente. Tive problemas pessoais e uma trava com minhas ideias em relação a estória. Mas cá estou. Espero que me desculpem pela demora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 – Katrina<strong>

O dia amanheceu ensolarado em Forks. Os pássaros cantando, borboletas voando, um balé nos céus. Era hoje! Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que vai acontecer hoje? Bem, eu digo, minha correspondência irá chegar. E o que isso tem demais? Tem tudo!

De manhã como sempre fui para a escola, encontrei meus amigos e o meu namorado. Almocei, estudei mais um pouco e voltei para casa. Para ser informada por Joana que uma caixa tinha chegado pelo Fedex endereçada a mim e que ela havia posto em meu quarto. Ao escutar essas palavras corri o lance de escada e tão rápido cheguei ao andar superior invadi meu quarto com tamanha pressa. Eu queria ver o mais rápido possível o que o senhor Thomas havia conseguido. Hoje antes de vir pra casa passei no banco e depositei o restante do pagamento em sua conta, e depois liguei avisando. Ele me agradeceu e pediu que eu tivesse cuidado com o material que estaria em minhas mãos. Mas o que será que pode ser tão sério assim?

Uma caixa branca retangular de tamanho médio, com o nome Fedex impresso em azul e laranja e uma etiqueta com os nomes do remetente e destinatário juntamente com seus respectivos endereços. Apesar de estar terrivelmente ansiosa para saber o que havia ali. Mas também não queria ter a responsabilidade de abrir sozinha. Solução? Alice.

_ Alice? – eu disse quando ela atendeu o celular no terceiro toque.

_ Oi Bella?

_ Você pode vir aqui em casa? Aquela encomenda chegou.

_ OMG ESTOU INDO. ME ESPERA. – ela desligou o telefone antes de eu ter a oportunidade de falar o que quer que fosse. Vinte e um segundos depois uma Alice esbaforida, com o rosto completamente vermelho e descabelada aparece em minha frente. _ CADÊ?

_ Aqui. – eu apontei para o pacote intocado.

_ E o que você está esperando para abrir? – ela disse se jogando em minha cama e abrindo a caixa pela parte de cima.

_ E aí? – eu idiotamente fechei meus olhos como se isso pudesse de certa forma ajudar em algo.

_ MEU DEUS! Bella tem muita coisa aqui. – Alice disse em um tom claro de espanto e surpresa. Eu finalmente sentei em minha cama do lado oposto ao de Alice e vi aquela grande quantidade de pastas, papéis, fotos, e recortes de jornal.

_ Alice será que ele procurou pela pessoa certa? – eu perguntei, pois era muita coisa.

_ Está tudo certo Bella. – ela respondeu me mostrando uma foto na qual eu podia confirmar que tudo esta certo. Esse arquivo todo era mesmo dela.

_ Bella nós vamos levar a noite toda lendo isso. – Alice disse pegando as pastas repletas de papéis.

_ Eu estou vendo.

Começamos então a ler linha por linha de tudo o que o senhor Thomas nos havia mandado. A cada parágrafo que líamos nossos queixos caiam mais um pouco. Era simplesmente inacreditável. Eu nem nos meus piores devaneios poderia sequer imaginar que uma coisa dessas pudesse estar acontecendo tão próximo a mim. Eu sabia que não dava para confiar em uma pessoa daquelas, mas não pensava que ela já tivesse feito tantas maldades. Nem o nome dela era verdadeiro.

...

Passei a noite em claro lendo aqueles documentos. Alice ficou comigo com a desculpa de que iramos fazer uma noite de garotas ou algo do tipo. Finalmente amanheceu. Alice e eu estávamos há mais de cinco horas nesse "trabalho" , sustentadas por litros de café e quilos de biscoitos. Se minha nutricionista visse isso, eu era uma Bella morta. Dormimos do jeito que estávamos mesmo, estávamos tão cansadas mentalmente, que o mundo poderia acabar e iriamos demorar alguns dias para perceber.

Mesmo mortas de cansadas tomamos banho no meu banheiro mesmo. E nos arrumamos no meu quarto. Joana preparou nosso café da manhã. Minha mãe ainda estava dormindo, pois hoje era seu dia de folga. Antes de sair, como ainda tínhamos alguns minutos de folga para chegar ao colégio, fomos até o meu quarto. Por conta do horário que era inapropriado esperamos amanhecer para fazer certa ligação. Eu pensei que teria o telefone desligado em minha cara, mas foi justamente o contrário. Bastou eu dizer um nome, e logo me deram toda a atenção necessária e armamos um esquema para sermos contatadas.

Fomos para a escola no meu carro. O caminho todo eu e Alice fomos fazendo planos e estratégias de como deveríamos proceder. A escola nunca foi tão insuportavelmente chata. Mas enfim a tortura acabou. Encaminhamos-nos ao lugar combinado e ficamos esperando pela chegada deles. Logo dois carros pretos com vidros igualmente escuros apareceram na rua deserta na qual nos encontrávamos. Oito homens trajando ternos escuros saíram de dentro dos carros.

_ Isabella Swan? – Um homem alto e loiro, extremamente bonito e forte perguntou quando se aproximou.

_ Sou eu. – eu disse um pouco que intimidada, confesso.

_ Eu sou o agente Dean Winchester do FBI. A senhorita entrou em contato com o nosso departamento de Seattle falando sobre ter pistas do paradeiro de certa pessoa.

_ Sim. É sobre o caso "viúva negra", nós descobrimos que ela está nessa cidade.

_ E está querendo matar o meu irmão. – Alice disse de repente. _ Ela o vem iludindo. E pelo que descobrimos o idiota vai ser morto assim que ela conseguir o que quer, assim como todos os outros.

_ A senhorita é? – o agente Winchester perguntou.

_ Alice Cullen. Foi minha a ideia de colocar um detetive atrás da bandida.

(...)

No mesmo dia à noite...

_ Alô? Tânia? – eu falei quando a mesma atendeu ao telefone.

_ Sou eu. –falsa! – Quem fala?

_ Isabella Swan. Eu quero ter uma conversa com você.

_ Isabella. – ela disse sarcasticamente. _ Que surpresa. O que você quer falar comigo.

_ Não por telefone. Eu quero conversar com você amanhã, no estacionamento do colégio antes da primeira aula.

_ E por que eu faria isso?

_ Vá ao meu encontro e eu prometo que você não me verá nunca mais.

_ Nunca mais? Que oferta tentadora. Por acaso você vai embora de uma vez e finalmente sumir do meu caminho?

_ Quase isso. E aí? Vai me encontrar?

_ Edward sempre vem me buscar e eu tenho certeza que ele não quer me ver perto de você.

_ Não se preocupe. Deixe que eu resolvo isso. E então? Vai ou não vai? – eu já estava perdendo a minha paciência com essa bisca.

_ Olha a petulância. Mas eu vou, quero saber o que tanto você quer falar. – ela desligou o telefone na minha cara. Mas eu estava feliz demais para me importar.

No outro dia...

Eu estava encostada em meu carro no estacionamento da escola. O lugar ainda estava pouco movimentado. Nessa noite mal consegui dormir ansiosa pelos acontecimentos que iriam acontecer hoje. Uma escuta estava em minha roupa, tudo o que fosse falado aqui seria gravado pelo FBI que já estava posicionado. Um carro azul escuro estava estacionado ao lado esquerdo do meu. E um prata do lado direito, cada um com pelo menos três agentes dentro. Mais de dez agentes estavam à paisana andando ou sentados distribuídos pelo espaço do estacionamento. Alice e Esme ficaram encarregadas de fazer com que Edward não pudesse ir buscar Tânia e que apenas quando ela chegar à escola é que Alice seria avisada para trazê-lo rapidamente para cá. Finalmente ela chegou. Eu dei o sinal para um dos agentes que apenas esperava para ligar para Alice trazer Edward.

_ O que você quer falar comigo? – ela disse assim que se aproximou o suficiente para falar.

_ Bom dia para você também querida. – eu disse cinicamente.

_ Sem essa Isabella. O que você tem para me dizer?

_ Certo. Você quer que eu saia do seu caminho? Quer nunca mais ter que me ver?

_ Claro.

_ Então você terá o que quer. Apenas... Eu quero saber o porquê de você ter armado aquela cena na casa de campo para colocar a culpa em mim. – Ela riu e se encostou ao carro azul escuro.

_ Belinha. Você ainda não percebeu? – ela mantinha um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto olhava para mim. _ Eu precisava que o Edward se afastasse de você. Vocês eram muito unidos e isso atrapalharia meus planos. Eu pensei que isso seria mais difícil, mas não. Com aquela ceninha perfeita eu o afastei de você, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, sua mãe, e até os pais deles ficaram balançados.

_ E você fala isso assim? E se eu contar para Edward o que você está fazendo. Por que alguma coisa você está armando. – Eu estava nervosa com toda essa situação. Agora que sei do que ela é capaz... Ela gargalhou alto.

_ Não seja idiota Isabella! – Ela disse agora séria. _ Você acha mesmo que ele acreditaria em você? Edward me ama e é como um cachorrinho adestrado. Tudo o que eu quero ele faz. E além do mais ele te odeia por ter batido na namorada dele.

_ Mas Edward vai perceber o que você está fazendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Eu já estava nervosa. Pelo canto do olho pude ver o carro de Edward entrar no estacionamento. "Tânia" não percebeu.

_ Olha aqui Isabella. Você não se atreva a ficar em meu caminho. – Ela veio para cima de mim e já pude ver que os agentes se movimentaram. _ Você não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer com você. Acho melhor você ficar no seu canto.

_ Não se preocupe Tânia. Depois de hoje você provavelmente não me verá mais. Eu já consegui o que eu queria e agora você terá o que merece. – eu disse sorrindo. E a empurrando para fora do espaço entre os carros.

_ Katrina Labow – O agente Winchester, que estava um gato de camisa pólo azul claro, e calça jeans. Ele e outros quatro agentes tinham armas apontadas para a cabeça dela. Eu voltei para o lugar onde eu estava, ao lado do meu carro. Ao fundo pude ouvir Edward gritando pelo nome dela. _ Você está presa. Acusada de Estelionato, falsidade ideológica, falsificação de documentos, e pelos assassinatos de pelo menos 26 pessoas em mais de dez estados deste país, formação de quadrilha, furto e vários outros delitos. Você tem direito a permanecer calada, tudo o que disser poderá e irá ser usado contra você em um tribunal. – Outro agente colocou os braços de Tânia pra trás e prendeu suas mãos com uma algema. Uma viatura da policia federal entrou no estacionamento e parou próximo aonde estávamos. O Agente começou então a guiar "Tânia" para dentro da viatura.

_ Tânia? – Edward gritou e eu me virei para vê-lo correr até onde estávamos com Alice e Jasper atrás. Quando ele aproximou-se um dos agentes apontou sua arma para Edward que parou instantaneamente. _ O que está acontecendo aqui? Tânia?

_ Edward? Meu amor me ajuda, por favor. Ela me chamou para conversar e esses homens apareceram. Me ajuda! Eu te amo! – Tânia, ou melhor, Katrina, implorou a Edward, o qual estava pálido e inerte. O agente a colocou na parte de trás da viatura e fechou a porta. Ainda pude ver ela sibilar um "Você me paga Isabella Swan!".

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou confuso. Alice estava ao meu lado com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Jasper estava tão espantado quanto Edward.

_ Edward Cullen? Meu nome é Dean Winchester, agente do FBI. – Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Edward.

_ Por que o FBI está aqui? Por que estão levando minha namorada presa?

_ Essa mulher se chama Katrina Labow. Ela é uma antiga procurada pelo FBI. Katrina é acusada de diversos assassinatos. Nós estamos há anos a sua procura, mas ela e seu comparsa sempre foram mais rápidos.

_ Mas o nome dela é Tânia Denali e não Katrina. Vocês estão com a pessoa errada. – Edward é um idiota mesmo.

_ Não. Essa aqui é Katrina Labow, 27 anos. Ela e seu comparsa, Christian Camargo estão nessa cidade aplicando mais um de seus golpes. A "viúva negra" como é conhecida seduz homens de boa situação financeira, os afasta de amigos e parentes, se fazendo de apaixonada, depois que consegue dominar o homem e arrancar tudo o que puder dele, ela simplesmente os mata e ruma a outra cidade. O mesmo faz o Christian, apenas ele usa mulheres de meia idade. Não sabemos como ainda, mas ele vem se passando por chefe de policia dessa cidade. Suspeitamos que eles tenham assassinado o chefe de policia que havia sido encarregado de assumir o cargo há alguns meses atrás.

_ Mas como? – Edward estava petrificado, com o rosto pálido e suando muito.

_ Nosso trabalho por aqui está feito. Já prendemos Christian Camargo essa manhã e agora levaremos os dois para a sede do FBI em Seattle. – Dean tirou um cartão do bolso do paletó e entregou a mim. _ Por favor, senhorita Swan. Faça com que ele compareça o mais rápido possível neste endereço para prestar depoimento.

_ Sim senhor. – Ele me entregou o cartão e também a gravação feita há minutos atrás. _ Muito obrigado por tudo.

_ Obrigado vocês por ajudarem o FBI a prender essa dupla. Vocês dariam levam jeito para essa profissão, pensem nisso. – Ele deu um sorrisinho, lindo, colocou seus óculos escuros e saiu. Pude ouvir Alice suspirar baixinho.

Todos os agentes foram embora. Agora eu havia percebido que todos os alunos da escola estavam assistindo a prisão de Tânia/Katrina. Podia-se ver o terror e a surpresa estampada no rosto de cada um. O estacionamento estava no mais completo silêncio. O único som presente era das respirações dos trezentos e poucos alunos e todo o corpo docente da Forks High School. Aos poucos os murmurinhos e questionamentos começaram a tomar conta do lugar.

_ Edward escute isso. – eu apertei o play no gravador e a voz de Tânia/Katrina começou a ser ouvida. Na gravação ela confessava que tinha armado para mim e que estava enganando Edward. Ele ficou olhando para o gravador espantado, e quando a gravação acabou ele me olhou nos olhos. _ Aqui está a prova que eu nunca encostei um dedo naquela mulher.

_ Bella e eu aproveitamos nossa viagem para NY e contratamos um detetive chamado Henry Thomas. Rosalie havia escutado uma conversa dela no telefone, uma coisa muito esquisita, desconfiamos e então procuramos o Sr. Henry. – Alice se pronunciou antes que Edward tivesse a chance de falar. Mas eu duvidava que ele conseguisse falar algo. _ Pedi que Jasper me mandasse uma foto dela. Ele passou quase um mês, mas conseguiu muitos documentos incriminatórios contra aquela lá. Há dois dias ele entrou em contato conosco e nos enviou tudo o que havia conseguido. Ficamos Embasbacadas com todos os podres que ela e seu comparsa tinham. Eles já mataram mais pessoas do que posso contar nos dedos. Eles seduziam, roubavam e matavam. Destruíram dezenas de famílias e acabaram com o futuro de muitas pessoas que assim como você foram iludidas e enganadas. Para sua sorte irmãozinho, mesmo você tendo nos tratado tão mal, principalmente a Bella, e sendo o idiota que é, nós não queríamos que ela fizesse o mesmo com você.

_ Entramos em contato com o FBI e armamos para ela ser presa hoje. Mas antes eu queria ter a oportunidade de limpar meu nome. –- Eu continuei com as explicações. Edward e Jasper estavam estagnados e com a boca aberta em surpresa. Muitas pessoas tinham se aproximado de nós na intenção de entender o que tinha acontecido aqui. _ O agente Winchester foi muito compreensivo e nos ajudou com isso. Tantas pessoas tentaram te alertar do perigo que era aquela mulher. Mas você preferiu acreditar nas palavras ensaiadas dela, do que na sua própria família e amigos.

_ Eu te falei que você iria se arrepender, não disse? Katrina, Edward, igual a aquele furacão. Por onde passou só deixou rastro de morte e destruição. – Alice completou.

_ Me... Me... Desculpem. – Edward disse envergonhado. Lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos, e eu senti como se uma luz tivesse se apagado em mim. _ Bella me perdoa. Eu... Eu juro que não fazia ideia... Meu Deus como eu fui me deixar levar por ela.

_ Você não tem culpa Edward. Ela sabe manipular muito bem, não é a toa que ela já enganou metade do país. – Jasper falou pela primeira vez. _ Mas você tem culpa de ter agido como um idiota com as pessoas que te amam e te querem bem. E que estavam apenas tentando te abrir os olhos.

_ Eu fui um idiota! – Ele veio até mim pegando minhas mãos. _ Bella me perdoa. Me perdoa por ter dito todas aquelas palavras para você. Por ter desconfiado de você. Eu te conheço há muito tempo e sei que tipo de pessoa você é, mas eu estava com raiva na hora. Tânia, Katrina, seja lá qual for o nome dela, fez parecer de um jeito que você realmente tinha culpa. Eu devia ter percebido isso. Me perdoa Bella. Por favor.

_ Eu não tenho nada para te perdoar Edward. Você não tem culpa de ser um idiota. – Eu disse tirando minhas mãos das suas.

_ Nós podemos voltar a ser amigos? – Ele perguntou, mas soou mais como uma súplica.

_ Faça por merecer Edward. – Eu disse colocando meus óculos escuros e abrindo a porta do meu carro. _ Faça por merecer. – Entrei no carro e rapidamente deixei a escola. Não sem antes ver o olhar torturado de Edward.

Mandei uma mensagem de texto para Alice, falando para ela levar Edward para casa. Ele não estava em condições de dirigir e muito menos de assistir aula. Se é que teria aula depois do ocorrido. Eu não estava a fim de ir para casa. Então rumei para La Push. Meu celular tocou algumas vezes. Alec, Alice, minha mãe. Eu o desliguei. Chegando a praia, estacionei o carro, tirei as sandálias e fui andar.

O mar estava agitado. Ele parecia compreender e espelhar o turbilhão de sentimentos que estavam em mim. Eu nunca me senti tão esgotada fisicamente, mentalmente e espiritualmente. Em poucos meses minha vida saiu de uma completa chatice para uma agitação completa. Desde o primeiro momento "Tânia" me atormentou. Chegou de mansinho como quem não quer nada e em pouco tempo conseguiu fazer da minha vida um inferno. Separou-me do meu amigo e amor platônico. Fez com que pessoas que eu tanto gosto chegassem a desconfiar do meu caráter e atitudes.

Agora que ela está presa e que vai pagar pelos seus crimes hediondos, o que será que vai mudar na minha vida? Será que um dia conseguirei me lembrar de toda essa história e dar boas gargalhadas? Não, certamente não. As feridas e confusões que essa mulher leva para onde vai nunca são esquecidas. Fico pensando no sofrimento de tantas famílias que foram destruídas e dilaceradas por ela e seu comparsa. E as pessoas que foram enganadas com a promessa de um amor para a vida toda? O que será que essas pessoas pensaram quando viram realmente quem eram essas pessoas? O que sentiram quando viram suas vidas acabadas e a morte eminente passar diante de seus olhos? Quando perceberam que deliberadamente afastaram-se de seus amigos e familiares para viver uma farsa, será que conseguiram se arrepender a tempo?

Sentei-me na areia olhando em direção ao mar. Forcei-me a parar de pensar em toda e qualquer coisa que aconteceu ou que ainda está por vir. Apenas olhando para o mar, buscando forças nas águas turbulentas do mar de La Push. Quando dei por mim já era noite. A única luz presente era a que vinha da lua e estrelas que pareciam poder ser tocadas, apenas a distância de uma mão. Mas que sabemos que estão a milhões de anos luz de distância. Não tão longe para que possam ser vistas e admiradas, nem tão perto para que jamais possam ser tocadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem! Até breve.<strong>


	20. Capítulo 19 - Depoimento

**Olá, voltei com mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem bastante. Adorei todos os comentários que recebi. Bjos, até outro dia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – Depoimento<strong>

**POV Alice**

Fiquei muito surpresa e aterrorizada pelas coisas que li sobre a Katrina/Tânia. A gente vê uma coisa dessas acontecer com os outros e pensa que nunca irá acontecer conosco. Grande engano, os outros de hoje seremos nós amanhã. Quando estávamos em NY eu tive essa ideia. Pois eu e Bella não entendíamos bem o que Tânia ganharia nos prejudicando. Em uma noite nós estávamos vendo um seriado policial e foi aí que me bateu a ideia de contratar um detetive para investigar Tânia.

No outro dia de manhã eu e Bella saímos à procura de um bom detetive particular. Demos uma checada na internet e soubemos de um excelente profissional chamado Henry Thomas. Pegamos endereço e fomos até o seu escritório. Chegando lá a secretária pediu que esperássemos um pouco, pois ele estava em reunião com um cliente. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, um homem de meia idade, alto, cabelos castanhos com alguns fios grisalhos, pele dourada e corpo atlético aparece na porta juntamente com outro homem moreno, baixinho e barrigudo. Esse bem deve ter posto o detetive atrás da mulher. O deus grego nos chamou para entrar.

Sua sala era muito clara. As paredes em tom pastel com uma enorme janela de vidro com vista para a avenida logo em frente. Havia muitos livros organizados em estantes. Uma mesa de mogno e um rack com televisão e outras geringonças tecnológicas. Sentamo-nos e explicamos ao senhor Thomas o porquê de estarmos ali. Ele pediu uma foto e todos os dados que soubéssemos sobre Tânia Denali. Eu havia ligado para Jasper e pedido que ele conseguisse uma foto de Tânia. Ele quis saber o porquê e eu inventei que Jacob queria ver o rosto dela. Ele engoliu essa, e me mandou uma foto tirada recentemente na casa de campo. Provavelmente Edward havia tirado essa fotografia. Entregamos a foto e dissemos tudo que sabíamos sobre ela. O senhor Thomas ficou de entrar em contato quando tivesse o resultado da investigação em mãos. Pagamos a primeira parte do combinado. A outra parte seria paga com a finalização do trabalho.

Mais de um mês havia se passado e em uma noite em que eu, Bella, Alec e Jasper estávamos assistindo um filme na casa de Bella, o senhor Thomas ligou. Esse falou a Bella que iria mandar o conteúdo de suas investigações por Fedex. No outro dia quando eu tinha acabado de chegar da escola e já me dirigia para tomar um banho, Bella me liga dizendo que o pacote chegou. Sai correndo como uma bala, não via nada ao meu redor apenas borrões. Quando cheguei Bella estava em pé parada e olhando para a caixa em cima da sua cama. Rapidamente abri a caixa e me assustei com a quantidade de coisas que havia ali.

Passamos longas horas lendo aqueles papeis. A cada linha que eu lia ficava imaginando o porquê dessa mulher ser tão má. E o pior meu irmão era o próximo a morrer pelas mãos dela. Junto com as revelações o detetive mandou o número da agência do FBI em Seattle. Assim que amanheceu ligamos para eles e foi apenas falar no caso da "viúva negra" que eles nos deram toda a atenção possível e marcaram de nos encontrar de tarde, depois da escola. Bella e eu estávamos umas pilhas de nervos. Era quase impossível fingir estar tudo bem enquanto eu via aquela vaca ao lado do meu irmão. Em pensar que aquele idiota preferiu acreditar nas falsas palavras dela, do que em mim e em Bella. Mas ele não merece morrer por isso. Pelo menos não pelas mãos dela e sim pelas minhas. Ainda me arrependo de não ter acertado o vaso na cabeça dele quando tive a chance.

Ao termino das aulas, Bella e eu saímos correndo para o lugar que foi combinado com o FBI. Era uma rua afastada do centro da cidade, a rua era praticamente deserta, como se Forks fosse movimentada, mas enfim, chegamos primeiro e ficamos esperando pelos agentes. Depois de alguns minutos de espera dois carros escuros se aproximaram. Vários homens saíram lá de dentro. Todos lindos e muitíssimo bem vestidos. Um loiro alto, forte, e estupidamente lindo veio até nós. Ele se apresentou, Dean Winchester, até o nome do cara é bonito. Bella contou que havíamos entrado em contato com o FBI por causa da "viúva negra", e que ela estava nessa cidade. Aí eu contei que a próxima vítima é o idiota do meu irmão.

O agente Winchester foi super atencioso. Bella e eu tínhamos levado os arquivos para entregar a eles. O policial ficou muito impressionado com o conteúdo. Ele contou que há muitos anos eles estão à procura de Katrina Labow. Mas ela vive mudando de identidade e cidade. Quando eles conseguem uma pista dela, ela já tem ido embora há muito tempo. Quase comentei sobre a incompetência deles, pois se o Sr. Thomas conseguiu a papelada, por que eles não? Mas fiquei quieta sobre isso, é desacato a autoridade e a única pessoa que deveria ser presa por ali era Tânia. Nós contamos o que ela vinha fazendo. Das ameaças que fazia a Bella, da armação na casa de campo e em como ela vem iludindo e afastando Edward de nossa família. Dean contou que é isso mesmo o que ela faz em todas as cidades que chega. Katrina procura homens ricos e passa a seduzi-los. Afasta a pessoa de parentes e amigos e fingindo-se de apaixonada vai ganhando terreno e a confiança da vitima. Quando consegue ter acesso a contas e imóveis das vitimas, ela rouba o que puder, mata a pessoa e depois some para outra cidade, com outro nome e começa tudo outra vez. Ela não sente remorso, culpa ou vergonha, nada do tipo. Ela rouba e mata com a facilidade com que toma água.

Os agentes começaram a falar que precisavam de uma armadilha para prender Katrina. Bella e eu já havíamos até pensado em algo e falamos para os agentes. Bella ligaria para Katrina com a desculpa de que se ela se encontrasse com Bella, nunca mais a veria. "Tânia" ficou meio desconfiada e até disse que Edward não iria permitir, pois ele sempre vai buscá-la em casa para irem juntos a escola. Bella falou para ela não se preocupar com esse detalhe contanto que ela fosse ao encontro. Por fim Katrina aceitou. Combinamos os detalhes com os agentes, que estariam lá para prendê-la e nos proteger de possíveis ameaças. Também falaram que enquanto estivessem prendendo Katrina, simultaneamente prenderiam Christian Camargo, o comparsa que se passa por chefe de policia me Forks. Que perigo para uma cidade ter um chefe de policia que é um tremendo de um assassino.

No outro dia de manhã, antes do horário da escola, eu contei rapidamente para minha mãe o que estava acontecendo. Quase me arrependi, pois ela ficou nervosa e queria contar para o Edward. Mas eu a fiz enxergar que Edward não acreditaria nela. Ele esta enfeitiçado demais por essa bisca para ver um palmo que seja na sua frente. Contei sobre o plano de prender Katrina e pedi que ela me ajudasse a enrolar Edward até que eu recebesse uma ligação dizendo que poderia levá-lo para escola. Minha mãe aceitou e disse já te algo em mente. Eu já estava uma pilha de nervos queria que desse logo a hora para eu pudesse ver a prisão de "Tânia".

Quando Edward acordou e foi tomar café da manhã minha mãe o informou que iria precisar da ajuda dele na estufa. Pois ela queria que movesse alguns vasos que eram pesados. E ele era o único presente. Edward claro protestou, mas minha mãe é das minhas, fez cara de triste e com a voz chorosa começou a murmurar que o Emmett faria, que o Emmett era um bom filho, que ele sempre ajudava quando ela pedia. Sério o teatro foi tanto que até eu fiquei comovida. Edward concordou e até tentou ligar para casa de Tânia, mas o "pai" dela havia dito que ela já havia ido para escola. Edward estranhou, mas nada disse. Nós fomos até a estufa, e tinha mesmo alguns vasos para colocar nos lugares certos. Ele começou a obedecer as ordens que minha mãe dava de onde colocá-los. Eu esperta que sou, coloquei nosso material escolar no carro dele antes ir para a estufa olhar ele se matar para carregar alguns vasos enormes.

_ Você já não devia ter ido? – Edward me perguntou.

_ Devia, mas Bella precisou ir mais cedo, alguma coisa relacionada a Alec. Então eu vou com você. – ele bufou e voltou para os vasos de planta.

Nesse meio tempo Jasper chegou. Ele havia me ligado, como todos os dias de manhã, e eu disse que ainda estava em casa. Ele foi ajudar Edward com os vasos de plantas. Mas meu celular tocou e quando atendi um dos agentes me informou que eu já podia ir.

_ Edward! Vamos chegar atrasados deixa isso aí. – Eu gritei e dei um olhar sujestivo a minha mãe.

_ É Edward larga isso agora, vai embora rápido. – minha mãe começou a empurrá-lo em direção a porta.

_ O que é que deu em vocês, hein? Vocês são bipolares, doidas! – ele falou, mas quem disse que eu quis saber. Jasper coitado não estava entendendo nada e também estava sendo empurrado.

Edward entrou no carro dele e eu fui no de Jasper. Em poucos minutos chegamos ao estacionamento da escola. Mal deu tempo de estacionarmos os carros e eu já vi Edward correndo em direção aonde estavam Tânia, Bella e os agentes do FBI. Sai correndo do carro com Jasper logo atrás. Edward ficou absolutamente transtornado. E quando o agente Winchester lhe explicou tudo ele ficou estático, mudo e sem nenhum esboço de reação. Bella e eu explicamos cada detalhe do ocorrido e a cada palavra ele ficava ainda mais perplexo.

Senti pena quando ele pediu perdão a Bella e ela por sua vez apenas disse "Faça por merecer". Edward ficou destroçado. Mas certa estava ela. Ele a tratou mal, fez pouco caso dos sentimentos dela e agora que descobre a verdade acha que as coisas vão se resolver assim fácil? É ruim hein! Bella foi embora, e apenas recebi uma ligação dela me mandando levar Edward para casa, pois era evidente que ele não teria condições de dirigir. Edward ficou olhando o carro de Bella ir embora, e quando o mesmo sumiu de nossas vistas ele demorou um tempo até voltar a si, ou quase.

_ Alice me perdoa pelo amor de Deus. Eu juro que eu não fazia à menor ideia das coisas que aquela mulher estava fazendo. Me perdoa por ter.. Por tudo. – Edward estava mesmo transtornado. Eu não lembro qual foi à última vez que ele me pediu um simples desculpa.

_ Tá tudo bem Edward. Você não tem culpa de ser tão idiota. – Eu disse sinceramente. _ Agora vamos para casa. Essas pessoas parecem que gostam de ver a desgraça alheia. – eu murmurei vendo todo o pessoal da escola nos observando. Bando de urubus. _Jasper eu vou levar o Edward. Você nos segue?

_ Com certeza. – Coitado de Jasper ainda não deve de estar entendo muita coisa.

Dirigi o volvo até em casa. Edward passou o caminho todo calado. Chegando em casa minha mãe estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala com o telefone na mão. Quando nos viu chegar abraçou Edward de repente. O coitado não esboçou nenhuma reação. Quando minha mãe o soltou, ele apenas lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e subiu as escadas trancando-se no quarto.

Tentei ligar para Bella dezenas de vezes, mas só dava desligado. Já era de noite e nada dela aparecer. Tia Renée ligava insistentemente para o celular dela e nada. Nós já estávamos ficando desesperados, pois Bella nunca foi de sumir. Liguei pro Alec e ele me disse que desde que ela saiu da escola tenta falar com ela. E já estava a um tempão falar comigo, mas o telefone só dava ocupado. Hihi.

Já era mais ou menos nove da noite quando dona Isabella Swan resolveu parecer. Ela estava horrível. Cabelo bagunçado, roupas amarrotadas e sujas de areia, já dava para ter ideia de onde ela estava. Edward também não havia ficado melhor. Passou o dia inteiro trancado no quarto. Não desceu para comer, nem aceitou conversar com ninguém. Apenas eu lhe informei que amanhã iríamos a Seattle para ele prestar depoimento para policia sobre Katrina. Ele nada respondeu.

_ Isso são horas Isabella? Você tem noção do quanto ficamos preocupados com você. – Tia Renée falou exasperada.

_ Desculpa gente, eu só queria ficar um tempo sozinha. Vou dormir agora, até amanhã. – Bella disse já subindo as escadas.

**POV Edward**

Eu sou um idiota, estúpido, idiota, imbecil, idiota! Como eu pude me deixar levar pelas conversas daquela bandida? Mas também como eu iria saber? Ela me tratava super bem, estava sempre do meu lado, me dava carinho e atenção, dizia que me amava. Ela era perfeita para mim. Eu me sentia um rei ao lado dela. Como eu poderia saber que tudo não passava de um golpe e que logo eu iria amanhecer com a boca cheia de formigas?

Eu sei que nada disso é justificativa para que eu tenha tratado minha família e meus amigos desse jeito. Principalmente Bella. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado, eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela. Nos divertíamos muito juntos. Quando ela disse que me amava aquilo me pegou desprevenido e eu já estava com Tânia, que eu pensava gostar. Fiz pouco caso dos seus sentimentos, mas na época quando escutei que elas e as meninas iriam aprontar para prejudicar meu namoro com Tânia eu fiquei puto da vida e cheguei até fazer insinuações de ameaças a Bella. E depois daquela suposta briga entre elas duas, eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda de Bella. Eu realmente pensei que ela estivesse batendo em Tânia. Era o que parecia. Eu sei que fui imensamente grosso e estúpido com ela, mas eu estava injuriado por ver Bella espancando Tânia. Como eu poderia saber que a louca foi que havia se espancado sozinha? Como uma pessoa em sã consciência faz uma barbaridade dessas? Se alto flagelar apenas para poder prejudicar outra pessoa.

Mas agora que sei a verdade dos fatos, não sei onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha e arrependimento. Queria poder voltar no tempo e recomeçar, concertar todas as besteiras que fiz e falei. Mas isso é impossível. O negocio agora é começar de agora. Mas não agora. Eu ainda não tenho coragem de olhar na cara de ninguém. Se vergonha matasse eu estaria comendo capim pela raiz. Passei o dia inteiro trancado em meu quarto, sem saber o que fazer direito. Sabia apenas que queria ficar sozinho para pôr ordem em meus pensamentos. Tanta informação teria que levar tempo até ser totalmente processada.

No outro dia de manhã, acordei morrendo de fome. Claro, não almocei nem jantei ontem. Do jeito que acordei fui até a cozinha, ainda era cedo e o pessoal estava dormindo. Desci as escadas sem fazer barulho e fui até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei duas maças, um cacho de uvas verdes e uma pêra. Fiz dois sanduiches e peguei uma caixinha de suco. Coloquei tudo em uma tigela e voltei para o meu quarto.

Passei a manhã isolado. Não fui para a escola, fiquei apenas no meu quarto ou no computador. Mas de tarde eu não tive para onde correr. Meus pais, Alice, Bella e eu fomos à Seattle, pois eu teria que prestar depoimento, assim como Bella e Alice que foi que descobriram tudo. Eu devo minha vida a elas. A viagem não demorou tanto, pouco mais de três horas. Meu pai foi dirigindo, minha mãe no banco do carona. No banco de trás eu sentei na janela esquerda, Alice no meio e Bella na outra janela. O escritório da policia federal era branco com janelas escuras, e tinha uns oito andares. Estacionamos o carro e nos dirigimos ao prédio. Falamos com um policial ali presente, e ele nos informou onde encontraríamos o agente Winchester.

Seguimos pelo corredor que o policial indicou e paramos em uma porta com uma placa com o nome do agente escrito. Meu pai bateu na porta e logo o agente pediu que entrássemos.

_ Senhorita Swan. – O loiro alto com cara de safado cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso maior que a cara e ainda a olhou de cima a baixo. Já não fui com a cara dele.

_ Olá agente Winchester. – Bella cumprimentou.

_ Eu já disse, Dean, apenas Dean. – ele disse sorrindo. Ô idiota tem mais gente na sala, ok. _ E vocês devem ser os Cullens. Olá senhorita Alice.

_ Oi Dean, tudo bem? – Alice disse super simpática.

_ Senhor e senhora Cullen, por favor, sentem-se. Edward? Logo começaremos a tomar o depoimento de vocês.

_ Ela está aqui? – Eu quis saber. Tenho entalado um monte de desaforos para proferir aquela vadia.

_ Não Edward. Ela e seu comparsa já foram transferidos para uma penitenciária de segurança máxima onde irão aguardar o julgamento. – O loiro aguado explicou.

Ele e meus pais ficaram conversando um pouco sobre os perigos que eu corria, sobre as vitimas que ela já havia feito e outras coisas enquanto o escrivão não chegava. Mas o condenado do loiro aguado volta e meia dava uma secada em Bella. Já estava dando na cara. E isso já estava me irritando. Poxa! Eu quase fui morto e ele só olha para as pernas de Bella. Mas também que ideia de jerico foi essa de vir em uma delegacia repleta de homens, com uma sainha mísera? Tá, não era tão curta assim, batia uns cinco dedos acima do joelho, era de cintura alta, mas ainda estava curta!

Enfim o escrivão chegou. Um cara alto, musculoso e com um cabelo loiro escuro, apareceu alguns minutos na sala. Ele estava com uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e calça jeans. A primeira coisa que ele fez quando entrou na sala? Olhou para as pernas de Bella! Eu vou acabar arrancando minha calça para cobrir as pernas dela! (E eu não ira reclamar!)

_ Esse é o agente Samuel Winchester. Ele é o escrivão. – O loiro aguado falou com uma cara nada boa pro outro winchester.

_ Boa tarde. – O winchester loiro escuro disse com um sorriso enorme para Bella! Todos o cumprimentamos.

Eles até que fim começaram a trabalhar e pegaram nossos depoimentos. Quando terminamos eles se despediram da gente. Mas para meu espanto e enfurecimento, entregaram um cartão de cada para meu pai e PARA BELLA. E ainda tiveram a ousadia de falar "precisando pode ligar a qualquer hora que estarei disponível." Irmãos Winchester...Argh!


	21. Capítulo 20 - Festa

**Olá, mais um capítulo para vocês! Estou amando os comentários, continuem assim!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**POV Edward**

No depoimento contei tudo o que havia se passado entre Tânia e eu. Tudo o que eu pude me lembrar eu fiz questão de dizer. Mas acabei descobrindo que eu não sabia nada sobre ela. Todo esse tempo eu vivi uma peça de teatro. Onde a vilã engana o mocinho e faz a mocinha sofrer. Acaba com a vida de quem se colocar em seu caminho, e não se arrepende do que fez. Mas como em toda peça de teatro os mocinhos sempre se dão bem no final. Já o vilão acaba preso ou morto. Mas isso é vida real. Não é um conto da carochinha que termina com um "E todos viveram felizes para sempre." Feliz para sempre não existe. As pessoas não são felizes vinte quatro horas por dia, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano. Não! Elas sofrem, riem, choram, amam, odeiam, milhões de outras coisas poderão vir a acontecer. "Um feliz enquanto der" se encaixa melhor com a realidade. Uma pessoa tem que buscar sua felicidade seja lá onde ela estiver.

Eu cometi um grave erro pensando que minha felicidade pudesse estar em Tânia. Acreditei nas palavras e caricias dela. Ela fazia parecer que eu havia encontrado meu lugar. Mas não. Apesar de sentir isso, eu não sentia amor. Sentia desejo, orgulho, nem sei explicar direito. Mas não era amor. Amor é quando você passa todos os minutos do seu dia pensando naquela pessoa. Que o primeiro e ultimo pensamentos que você tem no dia são para ela. Quando você sua frio, tem borboletas no estomago, sente que o mundo parou apenas para você poder aproveitar mais um minutinho com essa pessoa. Amor é aquele sentimento livre de egoísmos. Onde mesmo que você não possa ficar com quem ama, deseja que ela seja feliz. Basicamente é isso, é você ver na felicidade do outro a sua própria felicidade.

_ Você precisava mesmo ter vindo com essa saia? - Eu discretamente, ou quase, perguntei a Bella enquanto esperávamos meu pai trazer o carro.

_ Precisar não precisava, mas vim do mesmo jeito. Por quê? – Ela disse também discretamente. Minha mãe e Alice estavam conversando alguma coisa alguns passos na nossa frente.

_ Você ainda pergunta por quê? Aqueles caras lá dentro, os Winchesters, só faltavam babar nas suas pernas. – eu disse um tom mais elevado.

_ Sério? Eu nem percebi. – Ela disse cinicamente. _ Mas eu não vejo em que isso possa lhe interessar.

_ Bella... Por que você ainda está me tratando assim? Eu estou arrependido. Já te pedi desculpas, poxa. – eu disse levemente magoado pelo rancor que ela ainda guarda de mim.

_ Desde que desculpas foi inventada gente safada deixou de apanhar na cara. – ela disse por cima dos ombros indo para perto de Alice. Nesse momento meu pai apareceu com o carro e nós entramos.

Quando saímos do QG do FBI era por volta das nove da noite. Estávamos todos com fome e cansados. Fomos então para um restaurante há algumas quadras dali. O clima estava um pouco abafado, e tinha muita gente no meio da rua. Jantamos rapidamente e para sobremesa pedimos algo gelado para amenizar o calor. Depois de devidamente alimentados fizemos viagem de volta para casa. A viagem foi silenciosa. Ao som de uma música clássica tocando baixinho. Minha mãe dormia no banco da frente. Alice já havia despencado por cima de Bella que estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no encosto de cabeça do banco e com o rosto virado para mim. Ela estava tão linda, os olhos fechados, os cabelos distraidamente caídos na frente do rosto. Uma expressão serena e cansada. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei velando o sono dela, mas só quando me dei conta que já havíamos chegado em casa, foi que tive noção de onde estava.

Enquanto entravamos na garagem acordei delicadamente Bella, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e afagando sua bochecha. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, ficou me encarando por alguns segundo e de repente se afastou. Ela olhou pela janela e viu que já havíamos chegado. Acordei Alice, mas ela estava muito sonolenta ainda, então resolvi carregá-la lá pra cima.

_ Bella me ajuda aqui? - Ela viu o que eu ia fazer e enquanto eu abria a porta do meu lado, ela desafivelou o cinto de Alice. Eu a peguei no colo, e a tirei de dentro do carro.

Meu pai trancou o carro ligando o Alarme. Minha mãe já havia subido, não antes de dar um beijo em Bella. Despedi-me dela com um aceno de cabeça e entrei em casa com uma Alice pendurada em meu pescoço.

No outro dia ...

Fui para a escola à contra gosto. Hoje é dia treze de setembro, aniversário de dezoito anos de Bella. Ao sair da escola fui até o shopping de Port Angeles escolher algo para dar de presente a ela. Pensei em dar uma jóia, mas Bella não é muito adepta a isso. Pensei então em uma coisa que ela ama, música. Fui até uma loja que vende instrumentos musicais, e logo que passei na frente da vitrine já sabia o que levaria. Uma guitarra branca, com alguns desenhos em preto. Era linda e me lembrou muito Bella. Seria essa mesmo. Entrei na loja e comprei. Mandei que embrulhassem para presente e eles capricharam na embalagem. Embrulharam-na em um papel de seda Preto com um laço prata super bonito. Voltei para Forks e não vi ninguém em casa. Subi rapidamente com a guitarra para meu quarto. À noite eu entregaria. Enquanto estava no meu quarto ouvindo Fairy Tale pela milésima vez escuto gritos. Abaixei o volume e pude escutar Alice gritando.

_ Edward! Me ajuda! Por favor! – Ela gritava do andar de baixo. Corri o mais rápido que pude já a imaginando caída aos pés da escada, ou a casa pegando fogo, sei lá.

_ ALICE? O QUE FOI? – Eu perguntei chegando mais perto e a segurando pelos braços.

_ Nada demais. Eu só preciso da sua ajuda. – ela disse com a cara lavada.

_ Eu pensei que a casa estava pegando fogo. Pra que tanto escândalo e por que não chama outro pra te ajudar? – eu disse irritado já dando meia volta para voltar para o meu quarto.

_ Nossa que drama. Ei! Eu preciso que você me ajude com uma coisa. E eu não ia pedir para você, mas é que o Jasper sumiu e o Emmett não está aqui, então vai você mesmo. E além do mais você está me devendo à vida, então cala a boca e vem me ajudar. – Grossa! Ela estava com aquele olhar matador.

_ AFF! Vai passar na cara pro resto da vida é?

_ Vou. E mexa logo esse traseiro que eu não tenho o dia todo. – ela saiu andando em direção à casa de Bella.

_ Por que vamos pra casa de Bella?

_ Por que sim. Hoje é aniversário dela, e enquanto ela saiu pra comemorar com o namorado eu estou organizando uma festa surpresa.

_ AHH! Ela ainda namora aquele lá? – eu disse com desdém.

_ Namora. Por quê? Deu-se conta do que perdeu foi? – ela riu diabolicamente.

_ Cala a boca. Então o que eu tenho que fazer? – Nós já estávamos no que um dia já foi à sala de estar da casa. Não tinha quase nada. Apenas um sofá e um monte de caixas e tubos.

_ Tá vendo aqueles tubos e caixas? – ela perguntou apontando para as coisas no chão. _ Então, em cada parede que um desses tubos estão encostados você vai pendurar os banners com as fotos de Bella que tem dentro. E essas caixas estão o globo que você vai por no teto e outras peças de decoração, mas isso eu vejo daqui a pouco. Vai fazendo isso aí que eu ainda tenho um monte de coisas para fazer.

Alice saiu sem nem esperar pela resposta. Ela já estava com dois celulares nas mãos e mais um na orelha. Eu a olhei confuso, mas tratei de adiantar logo com isso. Peguei o globo e o encaixei no teto da sala, o testei e fui para os banners. Abri o primeiro tubo e lá estava uma foto ampliada de Bella de um jeito que eu nunca vi. Ela estava absurdamente e absolutamente linda. Deslumbrante! Ela vestia um colant preto sem alças, uma cartola com listras, sandálias de salto e uma coleira prateada. Eu nunca tinha visto mulher mais linda na vida.

_ Vai querer um babador? – Uma voz distante perguntou. Mas não foi o suficiente para que eu sequer desviasse o olhar do paraíso. _ EDWARD!

_ Eu..ela..e..— Cara meu vocabulário foi pelo ralo.

_ Dá pra parar de babar a foto da Bella e agir? O tempo tá passando meu querido.

_ Alice... Bella..Nossa!

_ Ai meu Deus! Você se apaixonou! – Alice gritou pulando em mim.

_ Eu? .. Nã.. Talvez..nã.. Eu não sei. Não, claro que não. – Será? Mas... Não é possível. Eu apaixonado?

_ Você se apaixonou pela Bella. Mas agora ela tem namorado Edward. Sem contar que está ainda muito magoada com você. – Alice veio me puxar para a realidade. _ Agora anda logo com isso que eu tenho pressa. Vai! Vai!

Alice me empurrou e eu comecei a colocar os outros banners com diferentes fotos de Bella. Ela e Alice, ela sozinha, toda a nossa turma, e nossa família. Terminei de colocar os banners e nem esperei Alice vir falar, ou pedir mais alguma coisa para mim. Saí da casa de Bella e fui me trancar em meu quarto. Mas antes voltei às escondidas para deixar meu presente para Bella em seu quarto. Aí sim fui para o meu quarto. Chegando lá a confusão começa... Será possível? Depois de todos esses anos de convivência, será que me apaixonei por Bella? Não pode ser possível. É claro que não. Eu apenas... Apenas... Eh... Deixa pra lá.

Coloquei um cd para tocar baixinho e me deitei em minha cama. Não sei como, mas acabei dormindo. Acordei apenas com um leve afago em meus cabelos. Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi Bella em pé próximo aos pés da minha cama.

_ Bella? – eu falei meio grogue e com a visão ainda um pouco embaçada.

_ Eh..oi. – ela estava linda... Maravilhosa em um vestido longo vermelho e com um decote enorme. Nem consegui disfarçar direito ter olhado para seu decote. O topo de seus seios aparecendo, pareciam dois pêssegos maduros, uma vontade louca de abocanhá-los me tomou de assalto. Seus cabelos estavam presos por uma trança muito bonita e alguns fios soltos davam um ar bagunçado, mas que a deixava ainda mais bonita. Seus lábios tinham um batom vermelho, eu nunca havia visto Bella daquela forma, mas ela estava gostosa de mais, linda de mais, perfeita de mais. _Eu vim apenas trazer um pedaço do bolo já que você não foi a festa.

_ Eh.. Ahh... Obrigado. – eu disse incerto. _ Parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Eh.. eu .. posso?

_ Ãnh? Ah, claro. – Ela parecia um pouco constrangida, mas não se recusou a me abraçar. Seu cheiro de morangos, seus seios parcialmente descobertos encostando em meu peito estavam me fazendo perder os sentidos.

Algo muito... Digamos... Peculiar, ocorreu. Minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração acelerou, uma corrente elétrica atravessou o meu corpo me fazendo arrepias por inteiro. O cheiro dela, o calor de seu corpo, a pele suave exposta pelo vestido, tudo nela parecia diferente. Ela não era mais a Belinha minha quase prima que eu conheço da vida toda e que ajudou a salvar a minha vida. Não. Essa era Isabella, uma mulher linda, firme, segura de si, e que nesse momento estava fazendo meu coração disparar dentro do peito.

_ Eh.. Eu preciso voltar para a minha festa. – ela disse assim que se afastou de nosso rápido abraço.

_ Certo. – eu disse me afastando meio sem jeito. – Você viu o presente que deixei para você?

_ Não.

_ Está no seu closet. Espero que goste. – eu disse me sentando em minha cama.

_ Obrigada. Eh.. Aqui está o prato – ela apontou para um prato branco com bolo, chocolates, canapés, e outras coisas. _ Tchau.

_ Tchau. – A porta fechou-se e eu me vi novamente sozinho em meu quarto.

Estava escuro, olhei no relógio e já passava das onze da noite. Mas eu não tinha sono. Podia ouvir o barulho de música ao longe e as luzes do lado de fora da casa de Bella estavam acesas. Resolvi ir tomar um banho. Depois comi algumas coisas que estavam no prato que Bella me trouxe. Estava tudo muito gostoso. Alice é fera quando o negócio é dar uma festa. Mesmo não sendo muito bem vindo, eu fui até a casa de Bella, apenas para conferir como estava tudo. Claro, sem ninguém me ver. Parei próximo a janela da sala de estar e de lá pude ver algumas pessoas. A maioria conhecida. Jasper, Renata e John Hale, que, aliás, pediram desculpas a Bella por tudo. Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney, e os pais de ambos. Os Clearwater, alguns amigos do meu pai e dia tia Renée do hospital em que trabalham, minha família, o Alec, sua mãe e suas duas irmãs, Jane e Helena. Bella e Alec dançavam juntos no centro da sala abraçadinhos, Alice e Jasper e outros casais também dançavam de acordo com a música lenta que tocava.

Imaginei-me no lugar do Alec. Tendo Bella com os braços entorno do meu pescoço, olhando nos meus olhos e a poucos centímetros da minha boca... Edward! Ela sempre foi sua amiga, você a fez sofrer, a magoou, humilhou, esnobou e um monte de mais –OU, que direito você tem de imaginar algo desse tipo? Com esses pensamentos voltei para o aconchego do meu quarto, e depois de um tempo acabei dormindo novamente. Mas com apenas uma coisa na cabeça... Bella.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Pedaço de bolo

Oi Gente, eu sei que demorei. É que estou indo com calma para não acabar os capítulos todos de uma vez, ainda estou terminando a segunda temporada e pensando em fazer uma terceira. Mas vou ver se não demoro tanto, tá. Agradeço por cada comentário que recebi nos capítulos anteriores. Bem, beijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

No dia em que eu, Alice, Esme, Carlisle e Edward fomos até Seattle prestar depoimento sobre o caso de Tânia, coloquei a primeira roupa que vi. Depois, já no carro indo em direção ao escritório da policia federal eu percebi que a saia que eu tinha colocado não era... Digamos apropriada para a ocasião. Mas já estava ali mesmo, fazer o que?

Assim que chegamos à sala do Dean Winchester percebi os olhares dele em minhas pernas, mas fingi não ver! Fiquei lá com cara de paisagem. E quando o irmão dele, Sam Winchester adentrou a sala... Parece que piorou. Ele encarou mesmo, e tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios. Aff, homens! Quase gritei que era menor de idade, que era pra eles pararem com isso. Mas fiquei na minha.

Mas o que realmente me incomodou foi Edward. Quando saímos de lá ele veio com um papinho estranho. "Perguntando-me por que eu fui com aquela saia", fui logo cortando a conversinha mole com alguns foras. Fiz cara de desentendida e arrematei com um belo de um passa fora nele. Quem ele pensa que é pra querer mandar no cumprimento das minhas roupas? Deixei ele lá com cara de idiota plantado sozinho no meio da calçada e fui me juntar a Esme e Alice, Carlisle acabava de chegar com o carro. Nós entramos e seguimos para um restaurante perto. Eu já estava roxa de fome. Depois de jantar voltamos pra casa. Já era bem tarde e eu estava morrendo de sono. Acabei dormindo e só acordei com um carinho na bochecha, estava tão bom, quando abri meus olhos dei de cara com Edward. Ele me olhava de uma maneira estranha. Desvencilhei-me de seu toque e o ajudei a tirar Alice do carro. Despedi-me de Esme e fui pra casa dormir.

No outro dia, meu aniversário, depois da escola Alec me levou para passear. Fomos até Port Angeles, ele me levou até um parque de diversões muito irado que havia inaugurado a pouco tempo. Andamos em quase todos os brinquedos, ele me comprou um ursão de pelúcia bem branquinho, coisa mais linda. Depois fomos até um restaurante, jantamos e voltamos pra casa. Eu estava muito feliz. Alec é uma companhia tão boa, beijava tão bem e era muito carinhoso comigo. Mas não era aquele cara meloso, chato eu maçante. Muito pelo contrário, ele era alegre, espontâneo, engraçado, tudo o que uma garota quer! E eu gosto dele, não do jeito que eu deveria gostar, mas tenho carinho por ele, quem sabe um dia eu não consiga amá-lo?

Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa estranhei. Estava tudo escuro, apenas um ponto de luz perto do portão de entrada. Essa hora minha mãe já deveria estar em casa. Chamei Alec para entrar um pouco. Ele pegou meu ursão, e trancou o carro. Entramos com a minha chave e quando eu abri a porta da frente veio a surpresa. As luzes se acederam e todos gritaram. Minha sala estava super diferente. Várias fotos minhas, eu com meus amigos e família. Um globo no lugar do lustre da sala, apenas um sofá continuava ali. Havia uma mesa com bolo, tortas, doces e salgados diversos. Meus amigos e família estavam ali. Alguns amigos da minha mãe e de Carlisle também haviam vindo pra festa. Demorei pra perceber que fiquei parada na porta sem reação nenhuma. Eu realmente estava surpresa. Várias pessoas vieram me cumprimentar e eu tentei forçar meu melhor sorriso para agradecê-las.

_ Bella! Feliz aniversário amiga! – Alice disse quando conseguiu se pendurar no meu pescoço. _ Agora vem aqui que eu vou ter que dar um jeito em você.

_ Ok – foi o máximo que eu consegui responder. Eu devia estar com uma cara de idiota.

Alice me arrastou até o meu quarto. Em cima da minha cama se encontrava um lindo vestido vermelho com as costas toda em renda. Maravilhoso! Alice me empurrou para dentro do banheiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida e ela já me puxou para dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

_ Alice o que é tudo isso? – eu quis saber, pois quando sai de casa nem ao menos suspeitava de que tal coisa pudesse acontecer.

_ Você acha mesmo que iríamos deixar seu aniversário passar batido? – ela colocou a mão no peito dramatizando a fala. _ Você acha que eu seria capaz disso?

_ Alice! Eu.. sei lá.

_ Essa festa é para comemorar seu aniversário. E o meu, pois eu perdi minha festa por que fui atrás de você em NY. E também para comemorar o fato daquela puTânia safada ter sido presa e estar fora de nossas vidas para sempre!

_ Respira mulher! – nós duas caímos na gargalhada. Às vezes eu paro para me perguntar se Alice é humana. Pois eu nunca vi ninguém com um fôlego desses antes.

Depois de mais ou menos 25 minutos eu estava devidamente vestida, cabelo arrumado, maquiagem feita e em cima de um salto doze prata. Alice fez umas ondas no meu cabelo, mas preferiu deixá-los soltos. Minha maquiagem demarcava bem meus olhos, e um leve rosado dava vida as minhas bochechas. Na boca eu usava pela primeira vez um batom vermelho.

_ Bella? Posso entrar? – Alec bateu na porta perguntando.

_ Pode. - Alice gritou. Por falar nisso, agora que eu reparei direito. Alice estava linda. Um vestido longo prata tomara que caia, o busto era todo bordado por pedrinhas que pareciam diamantes. O cabelo escovado moldando o rosto. E uma maquiagem marcando bem os olhos e a boca nude.

_ Oi você está pronta? – Ele me perguntou.

_ Sim. – eu disse me olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

_ Você está deslumbrante! – ele veio até mim e beijou uma de minhas mãos. _ Mas ainda não está pronta.

_ Estou sim – eu disse novamente.

_ Não. Ainda falta o meu presente. – ele disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Sua mão que estava nas costas me mostrou uma caixa de veludo vermelha. Ele a abriu me mostrando o conteúdo.

_ Nossa Alec. É lindo! – havia ali um colar de ouro com um pingente de coração alado. Amei! _ Amei Alec. É perfeito! – o beijei, e ele me agarrou pela cintura me puxando para mais perto.

_ Hãn hãn. – Alice limpou a garganta nos tirando do nosso momento. _ Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito lindo, mas os convidados não vão te esperar a noite toda minha querida.

_ Eh mesmo.

_ Espera. – Alec tirou o colar da caixinha e o colocou em meu pescoço.

Descemos até a sala, e eu fui recebida por uma salva de palmas. Nem preciso dizer que corei até a raiz dos cabelos, né?! Uma música agitada tocava em um volume razoável, as pessoas dançavam e comiam. Dancei um pouco com Alec. Comi alguns canapés e docinhos. Eu estava me divertindo. Mas sentia falta de algo. Na hora de cortar o bolo, como sempre teve os parabéns, ou humilhação pública, como você queira chamar. Cortei o bolo e o primeiro pedaço foi para... Bella! Isso mesmo por que eu estava com fome. E o resto do bolo que os outros atacassem. As pessoas riram de mim, mas qual é? Eu estava com fome e o bolo estava com uma cara tão boa, que né, não deu pra aguentar. Foi mal aê!

Enquanto eu estava dançando toda animada, vi Jasper olhando para Alice de longe. Ela conversava animadamente com Ângela. Resolvi me aproximar. Fui dançando, como que pra disfarçar, balançando as mãos na altura do colo, e de ladinho..

_ Vai ficar parado aí? – eu falei e ele se assustou comigo.

_ Oi Bella. Curtindo sua festa? – ele perguntou envergonhado.

_ Não muda de assunto. Por que você não chama ela pra dançar?

_ Ela quem?

_ Ela quem... Alice é claro. Eu estava vendo a baba escorrer do outro lado da sala. Vocês são tão lentos. Quase parando! Ela gosta de você. Você gosta dela. E por que diabos ainda estão nesse ata nem desata? – eu fui curta e grossa. Tá bom, nem tão curta.

_ Eu? Eh que... –ele começou a gaguejar.

_ Tá esperando que outro venha e leve ela?

_ Não!

_ Então se mexa! Pois ela não pode te esperar para o resto da vida.

O empurrei para o lado onde Alice estava. Jasper parecia ter 13 anos de idade. Nervoso e meio deslocado. Mas bastou Alice perceber sua presença que um sorriso imenso se fez presente. Ele timidamente a chamou para dançar, ela aceitou e os dois foram para o meio da sala, onde havia mais algumas pessoas dançando. Eu fui para a mesa onde estavam as comidas. Alec estava entretido em uma conversa com o Seth Clearwater. Fiquei comendo alguns canapés deliciosos, quando me lembrei que ainda faltava uma pessoa na festa, e que apesar de tudo, fazia falta. Como não tinha ninguém reparando em mim no momento, fiz um pratinho com algumas delicias e bolo e sorrateiramente sai de casa em direção a casa dele. Atravessei a porta que dá acesso livre entre as casas, estava um pouco escuro. Tropecei algumas vezes na barra do vestido, mas enfim cheguei à porta dele. Bati mas ninguém respondeu. Resolvi entrar. O quarto estava escuro, apenas as luzes dos refletores do jardim da minha casa iluminavam precariamente o quarto. Mas mesmo assim podia ver nitidamente ele dormir. Ele estava com uma calça comprida preta e uma camisa de malha cinza. Os cabelos mais desgrenhados que de costume e com um braço caindo pela lateral da cama. Mesmo sabendo que não era certo, resolvi me aproximar. Abaixei-me ao lado da cama e sem perceber minha mão já acariciava levemente o rosto dele. Ele suspirou baixinho, retirei minha mão de lá. Mas voltei para acariciar seus cabelos cor de bronze. Ele dormia tão tranquilo. Edward era absurdamente e indiscutivelmente lindo de qualquer maneira. Enquanto passava a mão naquele mar desgrenhado ele acabou se remexendo. Eu me assustei e tentei correr para evitar ser vista, mas quando me levantei ele me chamou. Eu travei na hora. Ainda parada com o prato na mão olhei para ele que me olhava estranho. Meio deitado meio sentado, ele me olhava fixamente.

_ Bella? – ele chamou com a voz grogue e uma carinha amassada.

_ Eh..oi. –Eu não sabia o que dizer. Como eu iria explicar minha presença no quarto dele, de noite, no escuro, sozinha, e ainda por cima aos pés de sua cama enquanto minha festa de aniversário estava bombando lá fora. _ Eu vim apenas trazer um pedaço do bolo já que você não foi à festa.

_ Eh.. Ahh... Obrigado. – ele falou ainda meio grogue. E levantou-se da cama. _Parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Eh.. eu .. posso?

_ Ãnh? Ah, claro. – Eu meio que estanquei no lugar e não soube exatamente o que dizer. Ele veio em minha direção com os braços estendidos e me abraçou. Eu gelei. Fui ao céu e voltei em questão de milésimos de segundos. Estar perto dele assim era tão bom. Eu já havia me esquecido de como era essa sensação de bem estar e de que esse é o lugar em que eu queria estar para sempre. Minhas pernas mal me sustentavam eu via a hora cair ao chão. O cheiro dele impregnava minhas narinas. Um calor gostoso emanava de seu corpo reacendendo algumas das sensações que eu sempre sentia antes de tudo acontecer. Com isso acabei me lembrando do que aconteceu e também do Alec.

_ Eh.. Eu preciso voltar para a minha festa. – eu falei me afastando de seus braços. Não era certo eu estar aqui, ainda mais em uma situação como essa.

_ Certo. – ele disse afastando sem jeito. _ Você viu o presente que deixei para você?

_ Não. – Que presente?

_ Está no seu closet. Espero que goste. – ele disse se sentando na cama.

_ Obrigada. Eh... Aqui está o prato – Eu só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Apontei para o prato branco com bolo, chocolates, canapés, e outras coisas, o coloquei em cima da mesinha de computador e já fui me afastando. _ Tchau.

_ Tchau. – Ouvi já quando atravessava a porta.

Corri escada abaixo tentando me afastar o mais rápido possível dessa tentação de bronze. Atravessei a porta de acesso entre casas, e fui para perto da piscina. Sentei-me e uma das espreguiçadeiras. A noite estava linda. Não fazia nem calor nem frio. Fiquei ali, sentada, apenas pensando no que acabou de acontecer. Eu não sei explicar, mas Edward parecia diferente. Não que ele nunca tivesse me abraçado, ou coisa do tipo. Mas é que o abraço nunca foi assim, tão intenso. Ele me abraçou como se quisesse e proteger ou e guardar para ele. Mas é claro que deve ter sido apenas ilusão dessa minha mente masoquista que teima em pensar nele dessa forma enquanto eu tenho um cara tão maravilhoso ao meu lado, Alec. E que presente foi esse que eu ainda não vi? Só tem uma maneira de saber...


	23. Capítulo 22 - Acabou

**Olá! Estão vendo, nem demorei. Então comentem, beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 - Acabou<strong>

Entrei em casa sem ninguém reparar. Subi as escadas e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Entrei estava tudo escuro, acendi as luzes e fui direto para o meu closet. Vasculhei entre as roupas penduradas nos cabides até ver um embrulho preto com um laço prata, rasguei e lá estava uma maleta preta e grande em formato retangular. Peguei a maleta, que por sinal pesava um pouco e levei até a minha cama. Já dava para perceber que se tratava de uma maleta para transportar guitarra. Abri e fiquei encantada com o que vi.

Uma guitarra branca com muitos desenhos em preto. Havia também um envelope vermelho. Coloquei a guitarra em cima da minha cama e abri o envelope.

_Bella_

_Primeiramente te desejo um feliz aniversário. Que todos os seus sonhos se tornem reais. E que a felicidade esteja sempre ao seu lado. Apesar de ser seu aniversário gostaria muito de te pedir algo. Sei que não mereço, mas estou aqui te implorando perdão. Perdão por cada palavra, gesto, ou atitude que tive nos últimos tempos. Meus atos inconsequentes, minha paixão cega em algo inventado apenas para me enganar. Mas agora a venda que cobria meus olhos se desfez e hoje posso ver tudo o que perdi e o que deixei de ter. Sei que palavras ditas não voltam atrás. Mas se voltassem, todas as palavras que sei seriam insuficientes para descrever tudo o que se passa dentro de mim. Agora pode ser tarde demais, mas antes ter se arrependido tarde do que nunca ter se arrependido. _

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei

Sinceramente falando não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Edward não parece ser mais o mesmo. Ele parece realmente ter se arrependido. Eu sei que a culpa não é toda dele. Katrina soube levá-lo muito bem. Mas quem proferiu palavras que me magoaram foi ele. Aquelas palavras e atitudes partiram dele. E o que ele quis dizer com "você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei"?

_ Bella? – Alguém entrou de repente no meu quarto me assustando.

_ Oi Alec. – Escondi rapidamente o bilhete embaixo da caixa da guitarra.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? Sozinha? – ele perguntou sentando-se em minha cama.

_ Eh... Eu vim ao banheiro e acabei achando um presente na minha cama. Não é linda? – desviei um pouco do assunto. Ele olhou para a guitarra e depois para mim.

_ Eh linda sim. Mas, vamos voltar para a festa? O pessoal está sentindo sua falta.

_ Vamos.

Voltamos para a festa e ficamos dançando juntos até tarde da noite. Pude ver que Alice e Jasper ATÉ QUE FIM engataram alguma coisa. Eles dançando bem coladinhos e olhando um para o outro com um sorriso bobo. Todos na festa pareciam estar se divertindo. Mas minha mente ainda estava apenas com um pensamento. Edward.

Os dias se passaram. Tudo ia muito bem obrigada. Minha convivência com Edward havia melhorado. Não muito, mas já era aceitável mediante a situação. Meu namoro com Alec ia de vento em popa. Meus amigos estavam felizes. Os preparativos para o casamento de Rose com Emm já estavam sendo organizados. Mas toda essa calmaria estava apenas por um fio. Depois da minha ultima aula em um dia de sexta feira encontrei Alec assim que sai da sala. Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa, isso se via de longe. Algo de errado estava acontecendo.

_ Bella, nós precisamos conversar. É importante e definitivo. – ele falou sem nem ao menos me dar um beijo, ou me cumprimentar decentemente.

_ Você está me assustando. O que foi que aconteceu? – Ele nos encaminhou até o estacionamento, fomos até um espaço com menos movimento. _ Pronto agora fala!

_ Bella. Eu preciso terminar nosso namoro.

_ Como? – eu acho que não entendi.

_ Me deixa te explicar melhor. Você sabe que eu moro com minha mãe e minhas irmãs, certo? – eu confirmei com a cabeça. O que tem haver a família dele? _Minha mãe foi transferida para a Holanda, e estamos nos mudando semana que vem.

_ Tá, eu acho que não entendi ainda. – ele suspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

_ Eu e minha família estamos nos mudando semana que vem para a Holanda. Infelizmente. A Europa fica a milhas de distância e eu não acredito em namoro a distancia. Principalmente quando uma das partes ainda se sente ligada a outra pessoa.

_ Alec.. Eu .. não...

_ Eu sei que você tentou gostar de mim. Eu pude sentir isso. E te agradeço por ter tentado. E você foi uma excelente namorada. Mas tanto eu como você sabemos por quem o seu coração ainda bate. Eu quis você mesmo sabendo disso. E não me arrependi nem por um segundo.

_ Alec. – eu já estava chorando. Eu realmente tentei gostar dele da maneira que ele merecia. O abracei forte e deixei que as lágrimas caíssem sem me importar.

_ Eu queria ter te contado antes, mas resolvi que queria aproveitar o máximo que pudesse da sua companhia. Hoje à noite eu vou para San Francisco me despedir do meu pai e da minha avó. E terça feira embarco de lá mesmo para a Holanda.

_ Você sabe que eu vou sentir sua falta, não sabe? – a camisa dele já estava toda molhada por minhas lágrimas.

_ Sei e eu vou sentir muito a sua também. – ele disse me abraçando mais forte. _ Eu te amo. Mas vá para onde seu coração te chama Bella.

Sai do estacionamento com o meu carro. Não esperei por Alice, pois sabia que ela estaria com seu namorado. Eh, ela e Jasper estão namorando. Uns começando outros terminando... Segui para casa, e lá me tranquei em meu quarto. E fiquei pensando na ultima frase que Alec me disse antes de ir embora, "Vá para onde seu coração te chama.", eu sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas nem se eu quisesse poderia. Ele não me ama.

POV Edward

Os dias foram se passando. Bella já não me tratava tão mal assim. Mas nada comparado a nossa antiga amizade. Mas hoje mesmo que voltássemos a ser aqueles velhos amigos, não sei se seria o suficiente para mim. Demorei muito para perceber isso. Tempo demais! Aquele jeito de menina, num corpo de mulher. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, aqueles olhos que pareciam sorrir para mim. Sua voz quando cantava uma nova canção, sua voz me levava a um estado de paz. Seus gestos, o jeito como arrumava o cabelo atrás da orelha, o jeito sapeca como sorria quando a descobriam fazendo alguma traquinagem. O modo como ficava intrigantemente linda quando os raios de sol batiam em sua pele, fazendo seus cabelos castanhos tomarem um tom avermelhado. A maneira como seus cabelos voavam ao vento.

Sim. Descobri-me irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela. A garota mais incrível que eu poderia conhecer. A garota que abalou minhas estruturas. A garota que anda me deixando sem fôlego apenas por olhar na minha direção. A garota que faz minhas pernas tremerem, minhas mãos suarem e minhas palavras desaparecerem apenas por sua lembrança. E o pior de tudo é saber que essa garota poderia ter sido minha e na época eu não quis. E agora que ela já tem outro me vejo perdido de amor por aquela garota de olhos cor de chocolate.

_ Edward? – Alice, pra variar.

_ Oi baixinha. – eu disse sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Eu estava deitado na minha cama, de olhos fechados e pensando na vida. Ou melhor dizendo, em Bella.

_ Está pensando em quê? – ela perguntou sentando-se na ponta da cama.

_ Na vida.

_ Hum. Então, eu vou sair com o Jasper, você pode avisar a mamãe quando ela chegar? Eu acho que vou jantar com ele depois.

_ Tá certo. Eu aviso. Eh pra valer esse seu namoro?

_ Para a vida toda. – ela disse sorrindo bobamente. _ Você sabia que a Bella e o Alec terminaram ontem? – Dei um pulo da cama com essa noticia. Que por pouco não acabei parando no chão.

_ Quando? Por quê? Onde ela está? O que aquele canalha fez pra ela? Ele vai se ver comigo...

_ Eita! Calma aê meu filho. Ele teve que se mudar pra Europa, e eles acabaram o namoro. Só isso!

_ Ahh. Ela... Está bem?

_ Eh, parece que sim. Ela ficou triste como era de se esperar. Mas nada muito grave.

_ Ok – falei me sentando na cama.

_ Então, tchau. E avisa a mamãe. – ela falou batendo a porta atrás de si.

Bella e Alec acabaram o namoro. Ele foi morar do outro lado do oceano atlântico. Bella agora está sozinha. Eu posso começar, quem sabe, a tentar me aproximar dela. Agora que o caminho está livre, quem sabe eu não consiga que ele veja e aceite o meu amor por ela.


	24. Capítulo 23 - Jacob Black

**Olá pessoal! Tudo bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, está pequeno, mas foi de coração. beijos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 23 – Jacob Black<strong>

Estava eu, ali, sozinha, deitada em minha cama, não esperando novidade alguma para o meu dia, quando o meu celular toca.

_ Alô? – falei sem nem olhar no visor.

_ Bella? É o Jacob.

_ Jake! – eu dei um pulo da cama de alegria. Já fazia alguns dias que não falava com o Jake.

_ Eh sou eu. Você está em casa? – ele perguntou, e eu pude escutar risos.

_ Estou por quê?

_ Dá para vir abrir a porta aqui pra mim?

_ Não acredito! Você está na porta da minha casa? - estou passada, Jake aqui na minha casa?

_ Estou sim. E aí vai me receber ou não? – ele brincou.

_ Já tô descendo! – corri escadas abaixo, atravessei a sala, o hall de entrada, o jardim, e finalmente cheguei ao portão. Quando abri pude ver meu amigo encostado em uma moto M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A.

_ Oi meu amor como você está? – ele falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

_ Estou muito bem. – falei enquanto o abraçava. _ Estava com saudades de você.

_ Eu também estava sentindo sua falta.

_ Que moto é essa? – eu tinha que perguntar. Eu ainda estava babando em cima dela.

_ Gostou? Eh meu brinquedinho. Eu a deixo guardada na casa do meu pai.

- Nossa eh absurdamente linda! – falei passando a mão no guidom da moto.

_ Depois te levo para dar uma volta.

_ Sério?! – falei não escondendo minha alegria. Ele gargalhou alto.

_ Nossa Jake, eu nem te mandei entrar. Vem coloca a moto aqui na garagem.

Eu guiei Jake até a garagem de casa para ele guardar a moto dele.

_ Uau! De quem é essa máquina? – Jake perguntou quando viu o meu carro.

_ É meu. Ganhei de aniversario.

_ Nossa! Será que sua mãe não quer adotar um moreno alto e muito gostoso como filho? – Nós dois rimos muito.

_ Vamos entrar. Alice vai ficar louca quando ela te ver.

_ Imagino. Aquela baixinha linda, como ela está?

_ Melhor impossível. Lembra do Jasper, aquele cara por quem ela suspirava.

_ Lembro. Ela só falava nele. Chegava ser enjoativo.

_ Pois é, eles estão namorando agora.

_ Que bom. E você? Ainda está com o Alec? – nós já estávamos na sala sentados no sofá.

- Não. Ele teve que se mudar pra Holanda. Eu te liguei mais não consegui falar com você.

_ Que triste Bella. Mas você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

_ Estou. Apesar de gostar do Alec, eu não o amava, você sabe. Mas ele era um bom amigo.

- Eh, eu sei. E o Edward?

_ Esse é outro. Ele anda muito estranho, vive me paparicando, me rodeando, sei não viu. Eu acho que ele quer me pôr louca. – eu disse colocando as mãos na cabeça dramatizando a cena. Jake apenas riu.

Ficamos ali na sala conversando durante um tempinho. Liguei para Alice, que veio correndo assim que falei o nome Jake. Colocamos as fofocas em dia, fizemos um lanche na cozinha. Joana, nossa empregada gostou muito do Jake e disse conhecer o pai dele, Billy Black.

_ E você Jake? Nós contamos tudo sobre nossa vida. Tudo que se passou nessas semanas e você mal falou. – Alice falou.

_ Pois é. Vocês lembram que eu falei para vocês que eu estava saindo com uma pessoa? – eh verdade. Quando nós conhecemos o Jake ele estava começando a sair com uma pessoa, e parecia estar gostando.

_ Vocês estão juntos? – Alice não perde tempo, já vai atropelando as falas do Jake.

_ Não. Eu terminei tudo. Sammy não queria nada sério. Vivia me escondendo das pessoas. Não queria me levar pra conhecer seus pais. Só queria me encontrar as escondidas. E isso não é pra mim.

_ Eu não acredito. Como alguém pode ter coragem de esconder do mundo uma pessoa como você Jake. – eu disse triste pelo que ele disse.

_ Fazer o que, não é. Por isso eu resolvi tirar férias e vir pra casa do meu pai descansar um pouco, e tentar esquecer essa história. E claro me divertir com vocês. O que vocês acham da gente cair na balada hoje à noite? – Jake propôs.

_ Eu topo. – Já fui logo concordando. Estava mesmo precisando espairecer um pouco.

_ Eu vou ter que falar com o Jazz, mas eu vou sim. Nem que tenha que arrastá-lo por aqueles cabelos de anjinho que ele tem.

_ Alice limpa aí, a baba tá escorrendo. – Eu brinquei e levei uma almofadada como resposta.

Alice ligou para Jasper que concordou em ir conosco. Jake, eu e Alice fomos nos arrumar para ir para Port Angeles, a balada mais próxima. Jake ficou sentado na minha cama enquanto eu tomava meu banho. Alice foi até a casa dela buscar sua roupa e depois voltou para se arrumar no meu quarto. Quando deu aproximadamente sete e meia da noite Jasper chegou todo produzido. Com um blusão xadrez por cima de uma camiseta branca, calça jeans escura e all star. Ele e o Jake foram para a sala esperar que eu e Alice ficássemos prontas.

Alice escolheu ir com uma calça jeans acinzentada. Uma batinha branca, com uma jaqueta de couro preto e alguns colares. Sem mencionar claro o saltão que ela sempre usa.

Eu resolvi que estrearia uma jaqueta que comprei em NY. Ela era de couro, na cor verde petróleo. (ou quase isso). Uma calça preta justa, e uma camiseta também preta. Coloquei uma ankle boot preta, fiz uma maquiagem apenas escurecendo os olhos. Peguei meu celular e Alice e eu descemos para a sala.

Para a minha total surpresa, adivinha quem estava lá todo arrumado, sentado no meu sofá conversando com Jake e Jasper. Adivinhou? Isso mesmo! Edward Cullen em carne osso... E gostosura. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

_ Olha Bella. Acabei de conhecer seu amigo, Edward. Eu o convidei para ir conosco, tudo bem? A propósito você está linda. – Jake falou levantando-se, passou uma mão pela minha cintura e beijou meu rosto. Achei ter visto Edward raivoso, mas acho que foi só impressão.

_ Eh que eu não estava a fim de ficar sexta-feira a noite sozinho em casa. E o Jacob me convidou, então aceitei. Tudo bem pra você. – minha mãe e os pais deles aproveitaram que iríamos sair e saíram também foram só Deus sabe para onde. Ando desconfiada que minha mãe esteja saindo com alguém, depois tenho que averiguar isso direitinho.

_ Por mim tanto faz. – dei de ombros e pude o ver mudar um pouco sua feição. Mas não me detive aos detalhes. _ Vamos?

_ Vamos! – Alice gritou puxando Jasper para o lado de fora da casa.

_ Você vem comigo Bella? – Jake perguntou.

- Claro! Ou você acha que eu iria perder a oportunidade de andar naquela máquina incrível? Nunquinha!

Alice iria no carro de Jasper. E Edward ia com o volvo dele. Edward foi até a garagem buscar o carro dele. Jasper havia estacionado em frente a minha casa. Edward parou o carro atrás do de Jasper. Jake me entregou o capacete e quando eu passei uma das pernas por cima da moto escuto gritos.

_ Você não vai nisso! – Edward apareceu gritando. _ Desce daí agora! – Jake ligou a moto. Eu o segurei pela cintura e com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto disse para Edward:

_ Nos vemos lá. – e gargalhei alto. Jake arrancou com a moto e deixou Edward engolindo poeira e a raiva também.

Depois de alguns minutos que estávamos na estrada praticamente vazia de Forks para Port Angeles pude ver os carros de Jasper e Edward se aproximando. Principalmente o de Edward. Ele chegou bem perto da traseira da moto e ficou buzinando, bem querendo que eu descesse da moto. Coitado!

Ele estava bravinho? Vamos ver agora. Pedi pro Jake manter a moto em linha reta e o mais estável possível. Edward iria morrer agora! Apoiei-me nos ombros do Jake que apenas ria da situação. Fiquei em pé nos pedais da moto, ainda me apoiando no Jake. Edward aumentou a frequência das buzinadas e agora até o Jasper também buzinava. Eu ria muito. Olhei para trás e pude ver um Edward enraivecido pelo para-brisa do carro. Voltei minha atenção para frente e soltei uma das mãos. Fiquei me apoiando apenas em uma e levemente com os joelhos nas costas do Jake. Que apenas me pedia cuidado. Fiquei abanando uma das mãos no ar. A buzina do carro de Edward vai quebrar desse jeito. Era agora. Soltei a outra mão e fiquei de braços abertos. Como a Rose e o Jack de Titanic.

O vento batia no meu rosto e corpo. E eu me senti como se realmente estivesse no Titanic. De braços abertos contra o vento. Sentindo a brisa passar pelo meu rosto. Uma sensação inexplicável de liberdade absoluta me invadia. Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco, mas tempo suficiente para ser inesquecível. Tive que voltar a ficar sentada na moto, pois já estávamos perto de Port Angeles, e eu não poderia marcar bobeira com as patrulhas.


	25. Capítulo 24 - Batida de Halls

**Passando para deixar mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. O próximo tem uma surpresa. O primeiro momento Beward...Bjos, e comentem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – Batida de Halls<strong>

Jake estacionou a moto em frente à boate. Eu mal desci da moto e Edward, Alice e Jasper vieram pra cima de mim.

_ VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? TÁ TENTANDO SE MATAR? – Edward todo estressadinho chegou gritando chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto.

_ Bella! Isso é coisa que se faça? – Alice chegou com cara de brava.

_ Obrigado por me apoiar... – eu disse um pouco magoada com Alice.

_ Nem pra me chamar pra ir junto. Jake eu também quero fazer a cena do Titanic na sua moto! – Alice interrompeu a fala de Edward. Batendo o pé no chão estressadamente e de braços cruzados. Aloka!

_ Alice! Nem sonhando que eu deixo você subir nessa máquina assassina. – Jasper se pronunciou ganhando assim um olhar gélido da parte de Alice.

_ Qual foi? Me deixa ser feliz. Foi alucinante. Alice você tem que experimentar! – eu disse sorrindo e ela ficou com os olhinhos brilhando de vontade de fazer também.

_ Nem pensar! – Edward falou atrapalhando minha zuação. _ E você seu irresponsável? Poderia ter matado a Bella! Você não pensou nisso não? Eu juro que se você tivesse causado um arranhão que fosse nela eu iria te quebrar inteiro. Seu ...seu... – Edward estava avançando em Jake que olhava as coisas sem falar nada. Eu acho até que ele estava achando tudo muito engraçado.

_ Dá pra parar?! Eu estou inteira, mas gostosa do que nunca, não sofri nenhum arranhão. Agora dá pra parar com o drama ou você está querendo mesmo estragar nossa noite de diversão por uma bobagem? Procura o teu lugar Edward e aproveita e me deixa em paz!

Praticamente gritei essas palavras na cara dele. E já fui logo me encaminhando para a entrada da boate que por sinal estava lotada. Paguei meu ingresso e entrei. Jake veio logo atrás e ficou perto de mim.

_ Isso tudo foi ciúmes de você? Por que, meu amor, aquele cara estava uma fera. Eu vi a hora sair fogo pelas narinas de tanta raiva pelo que você fez. E o pior, por estar comigo. – Jake disse sorrindo.

_ Ciúmes? – tá de brincadeira comigo não é?

_ Ciúmes! Bella apesar de tudo eu sou homem, e se eu estou dizendo que aquele cara está com ciúmes é por que está.

_ Você levou muito vento na cara, só pode. – fui em direção ao bar e pedi uma batida de cereja. Enquanto o garçom preparava minha bebida, Alice, Jasper e Edward se aproximaram.

_ O que é isso? – Alice perguntou olhando para a minha taça que o garçom acabara de trazer.

_ Batida de cereja. – ela bebericou na minha taça, atrevida!

_ Eh bom. Vou pedir uma também. – ela fez o pedido ao garçom.

Os rapazes também pediram suas bebidas. Edward não parava de me encarar. Puxei Jake para o meio da pista e comecei a dançar. Estava tocando "give me everything (tonight)" do Pitbull. A música era muito legal e agitada. Ninguém conseguia ficar parado.

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas batidas já havia tomado. Me sentia livre e muito mais leve e alegre. Dançando de acordo com a música. As cores e formas se distorciam na minha frente. Mas eu não parei de me movimentar. Já não reparava muito bem nas pessoas ao redor. Parecia que não havia ninguém ali. Apenas eu. Jacob havia sumido. Alice e Jasper estavam se pegando em algum canto escuro. E o Edward? Eu sei lá de Edward!

Who Owns My Heart _Miley Cyrus_

Não sei o que me deu mais quando essa nova música começou a tocar senti meu corpo vibrar. Olhei para os lados, mesmo com minha visão um pouco turva, avistei o balcão. Tinha algumas garotas dançando lá em cima. Eu também quero! Corri até lá, e com a ajuda de um cara consegui subir. Comecei a dançar e rebolar ao som da música. Escutava as pessoas assobiando e gritando. Eu dançava muito. Estava me sentindo o máximo. Fui imitando alguns passos que as outras garotas faziam e elas faziam o mesmo com os meus passos. A galera estava em polvorosa, agitadíssimos.

Quando a música ficou um pouco mais lenta abri meus olhos e dei de cara com ele. Edward me olhava hipnotizado. Nem piscava os olhos e mantinha a boca aberta. A música ficou mais rápida e eu voltei a dançar como nunca. Mas sem tirar meus olhos do dele nenhum segundo sequer. Vou mostrar para ele o que perdeu ao me esnobar.

Alguns caras no balcão estavam se excedendo. Alguns estavam passando a mão em mim. Chegaram a colocar uma nota de vinte dólares presa na minha ankle boot. Apesar disso eu estava me divertindo muito. Mas de repente meu mundo ficou de cabeça pra baixo. Literalmente!

_ Me põe no chão! Eu..eu quero dançaaarr! – Edward havia me tirado de cima do balcão e me posto nos ombros com se eu fosse um saco de batatas que ele estava carregando.

_ Já chega Bella. Você já aprontou o suficiente por hoje. Pela vida inteira! – ele gritava por cima dos ombros. E tinha que gritar mesmo, pois a música estava altíssima.

_ Me. Põe. No. Chão! – Pontuei as palavras com socos nas costas dele. Mas não saíram com tanta força devido ao álcool que eu havia ingerido.

_ Vou levar você pra casa. E trate de se comportar. – ele disse sério.

Edward me arrastou até o seu carro. Destravou as portas e abriu a do lado do carona para mim. Ele me pôs sentada e bateu a porta.

_ Nem pense nisso. – eu estava tentando abrir a porta. Mas no escuro, e bêbada eu não estava tendo sorte. Edward travou as portas e colocou o meu cinto.

_ Me deixa sair... Eu quero voltar pra lá...Eu quero mais uma batida de halls cereja. Eu quero – Tá eu tava parecendo uma criança birrenta, mas e daí? Edward me olhou com cara feia, urgh! Encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro e fiquei vendo as árvores passarem rapidamente pela janela.

_ Você tem noção do que estava fazendo? – Edward perguntou depois de um tempo calado. _ Você brincou com a morte fazendo aquela peripécia na moto daquele inconsequente. Bebeu todas e ainda subiu em um balcão de boate para ficar rebolando na frente daqueles marmanjos. Agora me diz a troco de que?

_ 20 dólares. – tirei a nota de dentro da minha ankle boot e mostrei a ele com um sorrisinho provocador no rosto. Ele me olhou mortiferamente, bufou de raiva e voltou a olhar para a estrada. _ Larga a mão de ser chato! Eu estava apenas me divertindo...

_ Isso não é diversão. É sadismo!

_ Sadismo? Eu não sinto nenhum prazer no sofrimento alheio meu querido. – Agora pronto!

_ Tem certeza? Não, porque tá parecendo. – ele me olhou questionador. Eu não tinha resposta. Preferi virar o rosto e ficar olhando apenas para a paisagem lá fora. Não sei como, mas acabei apagando.

**POV Edward**

_ Edward? – Minha mãe me chamou da porta do meu quarto. Eu estava no computador olhando umas noticias sobre o julgamento de Katrina/Tânia, que seria logo. Havia algumas reportagens sobre as atrocidades que ela cometeu.

_ Oi.

_ Meu querido, eu e seu pai vamos sair com Renée. Já que Alice e Bella vão sair com Jasper e um amigo das meninas que chegou hoje. Você vai ficar em casa, ou vai sair?

_ Que amigo é esse? – eu quis saber.

- Não sei direito. É um rapaz, modelo lá de onde Bella tirou aquelas fotos. O pai dele mora em Port Angeles, aí ele aproveitou que veio visitá-lo e veio ver as meninas.

_ Hum. Ok. Eu acho que vou sair também.

_ Tudo bem. Cuidado e juízo! – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu.

Amigo? Modelo? Isso não está me cheirando bem. Será que esse cara pode atrapalhar meus planos? Se ele é modelo, deve ser... Apresentável. As meninas devem cair matando. Será que tem risco? Hum, melhor ir ver isso.

Troquei de roupa. Coloquei um blusão marrom café e uma calça jeans preta e um all star também preto. Dei uma "ajeitada" o cabelo e fui para a casa de Bella. Alguns passos depois... Ao entrar na sala, já dei de cara com Jasper e o tal "amigo" das meninas. Um moreno alto, boa pinta e muito musculoso. Praticamente um índio.

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa noite. – eles responderam.

_ Oi, meu nome é Edward... - eu me apresentei ao cara de índio.

_ Hum, você é o famoso Edward? Alice e Bella falaram muito de você. Prazer meu nome é Jacob Black. – ele me estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

_ Elas, hum, falam de mim? O que, por exemplo?

_ Eu acho melhor não comentar. Mas para resumir te acham um idiota. – É isso que eu ganho por perguntar o obvio.

_ Eh, né, então vocês vão sair? – mudei logo de assunto.

_ Vamos para uma boate em Port Angeles. Você quer vir também? – é claro. Como se eu fosse deixar Bella a solta com esse daí.

_ Eh, pode ser, vocês já estão prontos?

_ Sim. Falta só as meninas terminarem de se arrumar para irmos. – Jasper respondeu.

_ Falando nelas. – Jacob falou levantando-se de seu lugar e encaminhando-se para perto das meninas. _ Olha Bella. Acabei de conhecer seu amigo, Edward. Eu o convidei para ir conosco, tudo bem? A propósito você está linda. - Ele passou uma mão pela cintura de Bella e beijou seu rosto. Alice veio para perto de Jasper e eu sobrei. Tive que me segurar para não avançar na cara daquele índio dos infernos. Ele tá com a mão na minha Bella!

_ Eh que eu não estava a fim de ficar sexta-feira a noite sozinho em casa. E o Jacob me convidou, então aceitei. Tudo bem pra você? – Eu tratei logo de me fazer se notado. Se fazer de bonzinho e vestir a cara de piedade as vezes é o melhor jeito de se vencer uma batalha. Que foi? Atuação é tudo.

_ Por mim tanto faz. - ela respondeu praticamente me ignorando. Magoou. _ Vamos?

_ Vamos! – Alice gritou puxando Jasper para o lado de fora da casa.

Eu fui até a minha garagem e peguei o meu volvo. Tomara que Bella vá comigo. Jasper e Alice irão em outro carro. Eu não vi o carro de Jacob, então ela pode ir ou no carro de Jasper ou no meu e o índio que vá a pé. Quando tirei o carro da garagem e o parei em frente a minha casa, logo atrás do carro de Jasper, vi uma cena ridícula. Jacob estava montado em uma moto assassina, linda, mais perigosa. Ele entregou o capacete para Bella e quando ela ia subindo na moto eu disparei aos berros.

_ Você não vai nisso! –Eu gritei descendo do carro e chegando mais perto. _ Desce daí agora! – Jacob ligou a moto. Bella o segurou pela cintura e com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto disse para mim:

_ Nos vemos lá. – e gargalhou alto. Jacob arrancou com a moto antes que eu pudesse impedir. E me deixou enfurecido. Voltei correndo para dentro do meu carro e arranquei a toda velocidade atrás daquele índio miserável dos infernos.

100 km/h, 120 km/h, 140 km/h. enfim consegui alcançar esses dois. Eu já estava com dó do volante do meu carro que se eu apertasse um pouco mais esfarelaria em minhas mãos. Buzinei para que eles vissem que eu estava perto. Na verdade eu queria que eles parassem. Mas nada! Continuei buzinando e Bella com a cara mais lavada do mundo olhou para trás. Do nada a doida fica em pé na moto, apenas segurando os ombros do tal Jacob. Ela olha para mim e com um sorrisinho nos lábios tira as mãos dos ombros do índio e fica de braços abertos ao vento. Estilo Titanic.

_ Sua doida. Senta já nessa moto! – eu gritei dentro do meu carro.

Buzinei alucinantemente. E escutei mais buzinas, olhando pelo retrovisor pude ver o carro de Jasper. Ele também buzinava violentamente. E Bella apenas ria da situação. Alguns segundos se passaram até Bella sentar-se naquela máquina mortífera. Com a graça dos céus estávamos praticamente na entrada da cidade e logo estaríamos na boate.

_ VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA? TÁ TENTANDO SE MATAR? – Não esperei nem ela descer da moto e já fui logo gritando. O que é que ela tem na cabeça? Algumas pessoas que estavam por perto pararam para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

_ Bella! Isso é coisa que se faça? – Alice chegou com cara de brava. Ainda bem que ela concorda comigo. Esse ato foi estúpido e inconsequente.

_ Obrigado por me apoiar... – eu agradeci, mas ela me cortou antes de terminar a frase.

_ Nem pra me chamar pra ir junto. Jake eu também quero fazer a cena do Titanic na sua moto! – É brincadeira! Bella e Alice tomaram o que em NY para voltarem assim? Alice batia o pé no chão estressadamente e de braços cruzados.

_ Alice! Nem sonhando que eu deixo você subir nessa máquina assassina. – Jasper se pronunciou ganhando assim um olhar gélido da parte de Alice. E meus agradecimentos.

_ Qual foi? Me deixa ser feliz. Foi alucinante. Alice você tem que experimentar! – Bella disse sorrindo e Alice ficou toda empolgada, mas Jasper lhe deu um olhar cortante. É isso aí cunhadinho. Põe juízo onde não tem.

_ Nem pensar! E você seu irresponsável? Poderia ter matado a Bella! Você não pensou nisso não? Eu juro que se você tivesse causado um arranhão que fosse nela eu iria te quebrar inteiro. Seu ... seu...- Nem percebi quando avancei alguns passos em direção ao Jacob. Esse daí apenas me olhava sem falar nada. E pela cara ele estava se divertindo, e isso apenas me deixava com mais raiva ainda.

_ Dá pra parar?! Eu estou inteira, mas gostosa do que nunca, não sofri nenhum arranhão. Agora dá pra parar com o drama ou você está querendo mesmo estragar nossa noite de diversão por uma bobagem? Procura o teu lugar Edward e aproveita e me deixa em paz!

Poxa! Eu também tenho sentimentos, obrigado. Eu apenas queria protegê-la. E o que ela fez foi um ato insensato que poderia ter se tornado uma tragédia. Fiquei ali parado vendo ela se afastar, sendo seguida pelo índio dos infernos. Meu coração estava apertado, magoado. Eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum direito. Não estou conseguindo me esforçar o suficiente para demonstrar meu amor por essa mulher. E o pouco que fiz, nenhum efeito surgiu.

_ Fica assim não Ed. Ela ainda está um pouco magoada, mas logo isso passa. – Alice veio para perto de mim e colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

_ Eu a amo Alice. E ela não faz ideia disso. Nem eu fazia ideia, acho que sempre amei. Só que nunca percebi.

_ Você já experimentou dizer isto a ela?

_ Não. Mas eh que...

_ Então fale. Os seres humanos ainda não conseguem adivinhar pensamentos. Ela, apesar de tudo, ainda te ama. – Alice disse e depois puxou Jasper pela mão e entraram na boate. Fiquei parado ali no meio da rua por mais alguns instantes, então os segui. Paguei pelo meu ingresso e fui atrás do pessoal.


End file.
